Always something there to remind me
by Queen Belle
Summary: This story was previously posted on the official HP website, unfortunately, it was removed. New DADA teacher, used to be Sirius's girlfriend, now the two are fighting.Flashbacks to the Marauder's time.
1. New School Year

Harry, Hermione and Ron walked into the Great Hall at Hogwarts. They still appreciated the enchanted ceiling, adn the magnificent settings of Hogwarts, but they weren't as in awe of it, as they were in their younger years. The trio shared a smile as they watched a couple of 2nd year Ravenclaws giggle and point at everything. AS they sat down at Gryffindor's table, Harry noticed something very unusual at the teacher's table. For the first time, since he had been at Hogwarts, there was a female Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Harry turned to Ron to point her out, but Ron was busy scoping out the rest of the room.  
  
"Harry, Harry! Look at that one, blimey, she's a looker! I wonder what house she's in?"  
  
Ron excitedly pointed out one of the many girls that attended Hogwarts. Hermione looked a little miffed at the attention that Ron was paying to the other girls but didn't say anything. Ron continued to point out and 'grade' the many girls at Hogwarts.  
  
"Gosh Harry, look at her, she's stunning, but she looks a bit older than most 7th years, and look at her robes, they're not Hogwarts robes!" Ron was puzzled, and pulled on Harry's sleeve for attention. But before Harry could inform Ron of the mystery girl's indentity, Dumbledore stood up at the teacher's table and started his customary 'start-of-term' speech. "Welcome again, to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry. This year, there will be a few minor changes to the teaching lineup. As our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Hagrid, is away on school business, his classes will be taken by Professor Sprout. And, this year we also have a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Williamson."  
  
At this, Ron's mouth dropped open, for Professor Williamson was the very same woman that Ron had tried to point out to Harry. But, Harry could understand why Ron was disappointed that Williamson wasn't a teacher. She was very tall, with an 'English Rose' complexion - fair skin, pink cheeks. She had longish goldy-brown hair and green eyes. Not as emerald green as Harry's, but more a aqua shade of green. She was, by most people's standards, a beauty. Professor Williamson smiled at the students, and Hermione noticed that many of the boys in the Hall grinned back at her.  
  
As they walked to the Gyriffindor common room, later that night, Ron brought up the new Professor in conversation.  
  
"I don't think she's that special!" Hermione objected. "I mean she's pretty, but she's not the be-all end-all of looks!"  
  
"See that's where all your brains don't count for anything!" Ron stated blankly. Hermione stopped walking and faced him, arms folded across her chest. She gave Ron a 'please continue' look.  
  
"You are the smartest person I know Hermione, but you wouldn't know a good- looking girl if she slapped in the face with you 'Hogwarts:A History' book." Seeing the look on Hermione's face, Harry decided to cut in.  
  
"You see Hermione, you probably just aren't a good judge of beauty because, well, you're a girl. And I'm assuming most girls don't walk around assessing other girls looks!"  
  
Hermione pursed her mouth up, and looked like she was about to disagree, but luckily, they had reached the potrait of the Fat Lady outside their common room. Harry supplied the password, and Hermione just stormed upstairs to the girl's dorms. Harry looked at Ron with a look of suprise on his face.  
  
"If I didn't know better, I'd say she was a little jealous of Prof. Williamson." Harry said.  
  
"And why would that be?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, look at the way your going ga-ga over her, it's got to be a little disconcerting for Hermione" Harry reasoned.  
  
"Firstly Potter, don't use big words like disconcerting, and secondly, Hermione shouldn't need to be jealous, there is nothing going on between us!" Ron shot back at Harry.  
  
Harry just shrugged, excused himself, and went to bed.  
  
When classes started the next morning, Ron was thrilled to note that they had DADA first up in the morning.  
  
"Now we'll get to see her first thing in the morning, nearly every day" he sighed.  
  
Hermione still wasn't too impressed with Prof. Williamson.  
  
"Yes, well if she knows her stuff, I will think much more highly of her, she'd better not be just a pretty face!" Hermione was determined to get the highest amount of O.W.L.S the school had ever seen.  
  
Harry, who sat silently through their quarall, spoke up for the first time.  
  
"Ron, yes she is pretty, but make sure you pay attention to what she's saying as well! And Hermione, try to give her a chance, won't you?"  
  
Ron and Hermione both nodded their heads. They all then picked up their book bags and headed to their first class - Defence Against the Dark Arts.  
  
When they got to their classroom, Ron pulled them towards desks in the front row. Harry allowed himself to be dragged along, but Hermione yanked her arm out of Ron's grip, and followed at a much more dignified pace. Professor Williamson was sitting on the desk, with her legs crossed. As the last student took his place, she oped her mouth to begin.  
  
"Good morning, I am Anya Williamson, your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Now, I understand, you've had a bit of bad luck in this area before, what with all the different teachers you've had, but I promise I'll try my best to make sure you do well in you O.W.L.S" the Professor smiled, and Hermione looked satisfied.  
  
"Please get out a role of parchment and write down the most interesting things you've studied so far in this class please, and while you're doing that I will pass around another piece of parchment for you to write your names on. I want to learn each and every name of my pupils!" Williamson smiled again, and showed off her white, straight teeth. Ron grinned back at her, and even Harry couldn't help but give a small half-smile at her.  
  
The class worked hard in that class, and toward the end, Prof. Williamson stopped them to give them a break. 


	2. Introducing Anya

"OK, I think I've got all your names now! But to test myself, I'm going to call them out according to where you're sitting. If I get your name wrong, you can ask me a question about myself." Anya started to call out the names of the students, and she got them all right, up until Ron's.  
  
"Oh, I know you're Percy's brother, I just can't think of your name. I'm sorry, tell me what it is, then you may ask me a question"  
  
"Ron Weasly. And, if you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"  
  
Anya laughed.  
  
"No, I don't mind you asking, I believe a person should be proud of their age, and what they've achieved in their life time. I'm 35"  
  
Ron sighed, looking dejected.  
  
"That is old" he whispered to Hermione, who looked pleased about this little fact. Professor Williamson went on with the names, getting Hermione's name correct and then moving on to Harry's.  
  
"Ah, Harry Potter, I see. I could never forget hair like that. You are obviously James' son"  
  
Harry blushed when she mentioned his hair, while also realising that Anya must have gone to school with his father, and probably would have been around the same age. While pondering this, Prof. Williamson let the class go, and Ron, Harry and Hermione separated to attend their next lessons.  
  
Harry and Ron floated through a Divination lesson, and then met up again with Hermione for a Potions lesson. Suprisingly, Snape didn't take any house points off Gryfinddor, but he still managed a snide comment to Harry "Ah, you're back Potter. I see Trelawneys predictions are yet again, wrong"  
  
Harry ignored Snape, and he soon swept off. The rest of the lesson went rather quickly, and before he knew it, it was time for dinner.  
  
Dinner that night was fairly quiet. Ron was gazing at Prof. Williamson, not noticing that he was dripping his potatoes and gravy all down the front of his robes. Hermione, as usual, had her nose stuck in a book, and Harry was still thinking about what Anya had said about his dad. He reasoned that if Williamson knew his father, maybe Sirius knew who she was.  
  
Later that night, Harry sat in the common-room with a piece of parchment and quill in front of him. Hermione was unsure of whether or not to tell Sirius about Anya Williamson.  
  
"It might bring up bad memories for Sirius, if he did know her!" she objected.  
  
"How could you ever had bad memories of anyone that beautiful?" Ron wondered aloud. Hermione looked a teensy bit annoyed, but kept her mouth shut. Harry was a bit persuaded by Hermione's argument, but eventually decided to include Anya in his letter to Sirius.  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
We've just started a new term at Hogwarts, and things are going well so far. I hope all is well with you. We have a new teacher this year, a female Defence Against the Dark Arts. She mentioned that she knew my dad, so I was thinking maybe you knew her as well. Her name is Anya Williamson, she seems pretty nice. Ron thinks he is in love with her at that Ron punched Harry hard in the stomach upon reading the letter  
  
She is very pretty. She has goldish long hair and green eyes. I dunno if you knew her or not, but you'd probably wish you had! Professor Sprout is taking over Care of Magical Creatures this year, as Hagrid is still away. I hope you are safe and well, should I send you more food?  
  
Harry  
  
  
  
Harry wondered whether he should have ended it 'Love, Harry', but decided that it was better this way. He folded the parchment up, and put it away in his trunk, to be sent first thing in the morning. When he came back down to the common room, he noticed both Hermione and Ron were red in the face, and were glaring murderously at each other. Upon seeing Harry, Hermione stomped away to the girl's dorms.  
  
"You'd probably just agree with him anyway" Harry heard Hermione mutter this as she walked past.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
"What else, Hermione still doesn't think Williamson is a good enough teacher!" Ron was still smarting.  
  
"She heard me and Fred discussing how her, uh.... looks, contribute to the working environment, and she went into a flurry about looks not helping you get a good job. That girl has GOT to lighten up" Ron finished up.  
  
"Well, if you ask me, she's still jealous," Harry added. Ron glared at him. Harry grinned and shrugged. The next morning Harry and Hermione went down to the owlery first thing to post the letter to Sirius. Hermione filled Harry in on her side of the argument.  
  
"Honestly, Ron is much to obsessed with personal appearance. Not his own of course! But other peoples! Just because a person may be considered pretty by someone, doesn't mean that they are qualified in a position that should be given to the best person!" Hermione was as upset as Ron, maybe even more. Harry could see this was an argument that would not let up easily. He just nodded his head at Hermione's words while they walked back together, to the Great Hall.  
  
Over breakfast, Ron and Hermione continued to snip at each other, but there were no major arguments. Harry took this as a sign that they day wasn't going to get much worse.  
  
Meanwhile, at Remus Lupin's humble abode, Sirius was reading Harry's letter. When he got to the part about Anya Williamson, he stopped to show Lupin, then read on. After he finished reading, Sirius turned to Lupin.  
  
"ANYA WILLIAMSON!" he roared.  
  
"Sirius, don't get too upset," Lupin reasoned. He knew the story of Sirius and Anya, he had heard it on many occasions, whilst Sirius was staying with him. Sirius wouldn't listen to logical thinking.  
  
"What's not to get upset about, she was the woman who allowed me to be sent off to Azkaban!"  
  
Lupin looked shocked.  
  
"Sirius, you know that's not true!"  
  
"Well she sure as hell did nothing to help me, and that makes her responsible in my books!" Sirius was outraged.  
  
But Remus was sure that the Anya he remembered would have helped Sirius in any way possible. 


	3. Bringing up the Past

Many years earlier....  
  
Remus, James, Sirius, Lily, Anya and Peter wall all sitting in Defence Against the Dark Arts. Anya was sitting next to Sirius, and they were giggling and laughing, exchanging notes. They looked so happy, like they were in their own little world. Lily and James were also staring at each other like nobody else existed. Remus was the only one who really paid attention to this class, it was his favourite. Although Lily, James and Sirius had some interest in the subject, they weren't fascinated like Remus. But they got good grades, as did Anya. But Anya appeared to have absolutely no interest in the subject whatsoever. Peter tried hard still couldn't make good grades, and one day Anya took pity on him and offered to tutor him, even though the subject seemed to bore her. Remus had thought this was a very considerate and sweet thing to do, and realised that he may have feelings for Anya, that you weren't supposed to have for you best friends girlfriend. Sirius and Anya may not have had a particularly serious relationship in 5th year, but there were definate sparks.  
  
  
  
PRESENT DAY  
  
Sirius glared at Lupin, who had a slightly dreamy expression on his face.  
  
"Remus, snap out of it!" he commanded. Lupin turned his head to Sirius's.  
  
"I hope you weren't thinking about our years at Hogwarts!"  
  
"Now, why would I do a thing like that" Remus asked innocently.  
  
Sirius glared.  
  
"I don't want you to bring up any of my past with Anya. Ever" he said it with a tone of finality that told Lupin not to go further. It was painful enough for Sirius to remember his past, let alone have Remus bring it up.  
  
  
  
Many years earlier....  
  
"These are going to be the best years of our life!" the words flowed out of Anya's mouth, she couldn't contain her excitement. Shortly before graduating from Hogwarts, James and Lily had announced their plans of an extended engagement. They planned to live in Godric's Hollow while they both held down jobs, and marry when they were 20. Sirius and Anya had been the first one's told, because Lily and James felt that they too, should come to live in Godric's Hollow. James thought it would be a good idea for both couples to rent a large house to live in, so they could always be there for each other. Anya was thrilled at the idea. Sirius secretly knew that she thought the whole James and Lily marriage thing was incredibly romantic, and he planned to propose to her one day soon. So he heartily agreed to James's suggestion, and after graduation at Hogwarts, it came to be that James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black and Anya Williamson would share a house in Godric's Hollow.  
  
  
  
Sirius slammed his fist on the table, it was too painful thinking about her. he had loved her and she had gone and pulled a trick like that. Sirius, still blind with rage pulled out a piece of parchment and set to work on a letter for Harry.  
  
Back at Hogwarts  
  
Harry read Sirius's letter with a puzzled look on his face. Hermione noticed this, reached over and grabbed the letter out of his hands. She read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Yes, your father and I knew Anya Williamson at school, and unfortunately for you, I feel she would make a horrible DADA teacher. I can't think what would persuade Dumbledore to give her the job. If you need any help with the subject this year, please write me.  
  
Sirius  
  
"Well," Hermione started.  
  
"Don't!" Ron cut her off, but Harry was still puzzled by the letter.  
  
"He obviously hates the woman, I wonder what happened?" he thought outloud.  
  
"Maybe they were enemies at school," Ron offered.  
  
"Yeah, maybe" Harry wasn't really listening. He wanted to find out the truth about Sirius and Anya Williamson.  
  
The next day, In Defence Against the Dark Arts, Harry, Hermione and Ron filed into the front row again. Prof. Williamson stood at the front of the classroom and gave them a woeful smile.  
  
"Unfortunatly, or fortunatly, depending on how you look at it, I have come down with a bit of the flu, and while Mme. Pomfrey is doing everything she can, I don't quite feel up to talking for 2 hours. So please turn to you textbooks and summarise the pages on The Dark Ages. If you finish early, you may talk....quietly!" Anya added this last bit as an afterthought, and as her head was starting to hurt, she went and sat at her table. 


	4. Royal Blush

Harry and Hermione sped through the summary, and Harry gave Ron his parchment to copy off while he and Hermione talked.  
  
"Should we ask her about Padfoot?" Harry wondered.  
  
"No, definitely not!" Hermione didn't agree with Harry.  
  
"Well I think you should ask her Harry" Ron added.  
  
"Shutup Ron and finish copying, you cheat!" Hermione was still a bit annoyed at him. They continued to debate the issue quietly through class, but at the end, as the bell rang, the Professor asked to see the trio at her desk.  
  
"Oh, we're in it for sure! She saw me copying" Ron muttered under his breath, but to his surprise, when they approached Williamson, she smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but overhear you before. I heard you mention the name Padfoot. You weren't by any chance talking about, Sirius Black?" Anya asked this question almost hopefully. Ron stared at her, wide- eyed and horrified, Harry looked the same. Luckily Hermione regained her composure quickly.  
  
"Sirius Black the murderer?" she squeaked, hoping Williamson would buy her innocent act. It would appear she did.  
  
"I'm sorry to ask, I just... I remember Sirius used to go by the name Padfoot when he was, never mind" she finished as she saw their suspiciously curious faces.  
  
"You'd better hurry up to lunch, or you'll miss all the food!" she moved her hands in a 'shooing' motion, and laughed as they scurried out the door.  
  
Anya sighed and sank deeper into her teacher's chair. Hearing that name had just bought up memories for her. It was bad enough seeing James's son everyday, but knowing they say Sirius as well? She wasn't sure if she could cope.  
  
Anya slept restlessly that night. Scenes from her 5th year at Hogwarts kept weaving their way into her dreams.  
  
Many years earlier......  
  
Sirius, James, Lily, Anya, Remus and Peter were sitting around a table in their common room. It was late at night, and no one else was around. They were playing a game of poker, only the rules were a little different. If you couldn't bet any more money, you had perform a Truth or Dare. Remus and Peter had already bowed out of the game, after being asked to sleep in the girl's dorms, and run the corridors in their underwear respectively. The game was getting very very silly. During the last hand, Lily ran out of money, and so Sirius made her promise to do a dare, she had to French kiss James in front of the teachers table at breakfast the next morning. Lily giggled nervously, but remained in the game. Anya and James, who had both been playing very well all evening both had enough money to keep going without doing dares. Sirius had been dared to get up on the table at breakfast and shout 'Good morning Everyone', So he also remained in the game.  
  
"Ok, show us what you've got!" Sirius demanded. Lily showed her 4 of a kind, James showed a 3 of a kind, and both Sirius and Anya showed straights.  
  
"Well, well James, I think maybe you'd better bow out before you lose all your money to Anya and me" Sirius smirked. Lily and James looked at each other.  
  
"I think we'll both sit out, I don't want you having to make me do more silly dares!" Lily exclaimed, then seeing the hurt look on James face  
  
"Not that it's not going to be enjoyable!" she added. James smiled.  
  
"So Black, I guess it's just you and me" Anya said, slightly flirtatiously. Sirius smiled back.  
  
"Guess so babe" he grinned. He dealt the cards and the game began. As time went on, the bet more and more, and came up with stupider dares. Finally Anya ran out of money.  
  
"That's it, I'm finished!" she said.  
  
"Wait a minute, I have an offer for you" Sirius suggested.  
  
"If I win this hand, you have to be my serious girlfriend," at this, a collective gasp was heard from around the table. Anya smiled sweetly,  
  
"And if I lose?" she asked.  
  
"I'll give you the shirt off my back, and the pants off my legs!" Sirius said, dead serious.  
  
"Deal!" Looking around the table right now, every single person had their eyebrows raised except the players.  
  
"Show your cards" Sirius demanded, as he lay his down on the table  
  
He had high straight in diamonds. Anya smiled,  
  
"Well, I guess I'm a lucky girl then!" she said. Sirius grinned cheekily.  
  
"So you're my girlfriend then?" he asked. Anya laughed.  
  
"Hardly," she said, showing her royal flush. Sirius blushed bright red.  
  
"Go on, give it up!" Anya whooped. Catcalls and giggles echoed around the table as Sirius took off his clothes, in a pseudo-strip. He flung his shirt at Anya, and now she was the one blushing.  
  
Present Day  
  
Anya Williamson crept out of her bed and went over to her trunk. Digging through it's contents, she located the object she desired. A men's shirt, almost 20 years old. 


	5. The Shrieking Shack

During Potions class the next day, the debate on whether or not to ask Prof. Williamson seemed pointless.  
  
"Of course we can't ask her now! She's already suspicious of us talking Padfoot, asking her now would be suicide!" Hermione was very worked up on this topic. Ron and Harry were in agreence with her for a change. But that wasn't the only change noticeable at Hogwarts. To many people, it seemed, Snape had thoroughly mellowed out. He still was strict, but did not take many points at all from Gryffindor, and was not so scathing to the students. And Ron swore black and blue that he had seen Snape smile once when he was talking to Prof. Williamson. Anya seemed to have that effect on people, they were always smiling in her presence. Classes continued, and to Harry's and Hermione's surprise, Williamson turned out to be a very interesting and informative DADA teacher.  
  
"I can't believe Sirius thought she wasn't cut out for the job!" Harry said one day after class. Hermione nodded her head in agreement. She had now completely changed her attitude toward Anya. Ron, of course, maintained that he had always had faith in their beautiful professor. Her lessons were always interesting, even if it was just theory. The text seemed to come alive when she read it.  
  
"I reckon she's the best teacher we've had so far, except for Lupin," Ron ruminated one evening.  
  
"Yeah" Harry was vague, he was in the middle of a letter to Sirius.  
  
"D'ya reckon I should mention Prof. Williamson again, I mean, Sirius doesn't exactly warm to the topic?" Harry asked Hermione. She shrugged, she was already much to busy thinking about her Arithmancy homework. Harry continued his letter. Dear Sirius,  
  
I hope all is still well. Lessons are going well over here, I don't know why you thought Prof. Williamson wasn't any good at Defence. She is really interesting and knows what she is talking about. Of course, she's not as good as Lupin, but she's still a pretty good teacher. And even Snape seems to like her, he's a different person around her. Anyway, if you need anything, please ask,  
  
Harry.  
  
  
  
At Lupins...  
  
Sirius and Remus both leaned over the letter. Remus smiled when he read the part about him being a good teacher, and Sirius fumed when he read the glowing reviews about Williamson.  
  
"How could my own godson do this to me?" he wailed. Lupin looked at him strangely.  
  
"You are being a total drama queen Padfoot, my friend!"  
  
Sirius raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Maybe she's got him under a spell, to make him see only her good side!" Sirius didn't seem to understand that anyone could actually say good things about Anya. But Remus could. Remus could say good things about Anya Williamson all day. At Hogwarts.....  
  
Anya was in a very good mood for days after she heard Harry mention Padfoot. All around her people's actions reminded her of her days at Hogwarts, when everything was good. And when she heard about the upcoming Hogsmeade trip, she allowed herself to be totally absorbed in one of the happiest memories of her life.  
  
Many years earlier......  
  
Lily, James, Sirius, Anya and Lupin were sitting around a table at The Three Broomsticks. It was their first trip to Hogsmeade during their 7th year. The fivesome were cheerily making plans for the pranks they would pull, and decided that they should go to Zonko's and stock up. While they were at the joke shop, it stared to lightly sprinkle with rain. They quickly ran out before it got too heavy, so they could find their other classmates. But as they ran the rain grow heavier, almost like a blanket. Sirius grabbed Anya, and they ran together, not realising however, that they were running in a different direction to everyone else. They ended up outside the old Shrieking Shack, and the rain was coming down so heavily, they had no other choice, but to go in. As they entered the hall, Anya shivered, and Sirius gave her his cloak. She smiled gratefully, and they sank down onto the floor.  
  
"God, that rain's heavy" Sirius said, looking out a window. Anya nervously nodded her head. Sirius noticed her tension.  
  
"Why are you so scared?" he asked.  
  
"Well, you know what they say about this house, don't you?" she replied.  
  
"No, what?"  
  
"It's haunted!" Anya exclaimed. Sirius look puzzled, so she launched into the whole story. At the end, she turned to look at Sirius, expecting him to be at least a little freaked, but instead he was laughing his head off. She punched him lightly in the arm.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"That story is so ridiculous!" Sirius laughed.  
  
"And why is that?" Anya demanded, a bit annoyed that Sirius was laughing at her.  
  
"Because it's not ghosts making the noises, it's our dear friend Remus Lupin!" seeing the astonished look on Anya's face, Sirius continued with his story.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Anya wanted to know.  
  
"Because if I had told you, I might never have landed up in an abandoned shack with you" Sirius waggled his eyebrows, earning a punch in the stomach from Anya. He doubled over in pain, and she lent over to help him, but he started tickling her insanely, and wouldn't stop. "Stop it!" Anya squealed repeatedly. Suddenly, Sirius stopped tickling her and gave a quick kiss.  
  
"I love you," he said softly.  
  
"I love you too," Anya said. She reached up and untied the Silver Star pendant she was always wore. She pulled out Sirius's hand, and tied it onto his wrist.  
  
"Forever" she said, looking up into his eyes. The spell was broken when James and Lily came pounding up the landing to the house.  
  
"C'mon, everyone's leaving. We've been looking for you lot for ages!" James was slightly out of breath. Lily smiled at Anya, as if she knew what they'd been up to.  
  
Present Day...  
  
Anya smiled as she remembered that day. But her smile turned sad when she started to wonder is Sirius even remembered who she was.  
  
At Lupin's House....  
  
Sirius was tossing and turning, he couldn't get Anya out of his head. For all the bad things he said about her, he could never forget the time they shared. He turned again, and something sharp jabbed into him. He pulled out his arm, and noticed that he still wore a Silver Star pendant on his wrist.  
  
"Force of habit" he muttered to himself. But deep in his heart, he knew that wasn't the only reason he wore it. It was his only link to Anya, the girl he had loved so long ago. 


	6. Yearbooks

Classes continued normally for Ron, Hermione and Harry. There was the odd altercation with Malfoy, but everything was still pretty tame. Snape was still acting strangely, and the whole school had seem him laughing whilst talking to Prof. Williamson. Halloween was approaching fast for the school, and on the 20th, a notice was put up in each common room announcing a Halloween Ball for 4th years and above. This year, Ron got in quickly, and asked Hermione if he wanted to go with her.  
  
"As friends, of course" Ron warned.  
  
"Of course!" Hermione said lightly, she was quite happy that Ron had asked. Harry, who was over his feelings for Cho invited Ginny Weasley to go with him, and instead of jumping up and down excitedly as he had expected, she answered with a graceful and quiet 'yes'. During classes the next day, you could hear people asking others in the halls, sometimes cries of delight, over times heartbroken sobs. AS the ball approached, even the teachers seemed to be getting into the spirit. Professor Williamson taught her class about special mythological Halloween spirits, and allowed them to talk about the ball towards the end of lessons. Flitwick had them practicing decorating charms, and even McGonagall had them transfiguring an apple into a pumpkin. 2 days before Halloween, Harry sent Sirius another letter:  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
Everything is fine here, classes are good, but Snape is acting suspiciously happy. It is kind of creepy, I wish he'd stop. We are having a Halloween Ball, and I've asked Ginny Weasley to go with me. Hope you approve!  
  
Harry.  
  
  
  
He'd just finished signing his name, when Hermione grabbed his and Ron's arms shouting  
  
"I've got it!"  
  
"What Hermione?" Ron was a bit sleepy, he'd been just about to doze off. Hermione dragged them all the way to the library, where she pulled 3 deep blue books off the shelf. Ron gave her an exasperated look.  
  
"You woke me, and bought me ALL the way here, so we could see a few books!?!" he said incredulously. Hermione grinned triumphantly and flipped the books. They read:  
  
Hogwarts Forever!  
  
Year Book of 1981 "I also found the books for '82 and '83!" Hermione was speaking very loudly, earning herself a disapproving look from Madam Pince. Harry felt like he was just waking, everything seemed clearer. Ron still looked puzzled.  
  
"We can look through these books to see how Sirius and Williamson knew each other!" Now he knew Hermiones plan, Harry felt very excited. Ron nodded,  
  
"That's a good idea Hermione" he sounded kind of surprised.  
  
Classes continued normally for Ron, Hermione and Harry. There was the odd altercation with Malfoy, but everything was still pretty tame. Snape was still acting strangely, and the whole school had seem him laughing whilst talking to Prof. Williamson. Halloween was approaching fast for the school, and on the 20th, a notice was put up in each common room announcing a Halloween Ball for 4th years and above. This year, Ron got in quickly, and asked Hermione if he wanted to go with her.  
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione started flipping through books. Harry had the 5th year yearbook, Hermione had the 6th, and Ron was just being Ron. Harry flipped through his book and easily found the school photos of each student. The first one he saw was Sirius's. He called the others over, and Hermione blushed. The boys looked at her strangely.  
  
"Well, he was quite good looking, wasn't he!" Hermione stated, as if this should be an obvious fact to everyone. Harry turned the page over and saw the individual photos of James and Lily. Their photos were together, even though the rest of the names were in alphabetical. They were each smiling at the camera, and blowing kisses to each other. Harry smiled fondly, and looking around, he quietly ripped the page form the book. Hermione didn't object, she just smiled. Ron, who had now lost interest in annoying Hermione, had started to flick through the 7th year yearbook, when he let out a sudden yelp.  
  
"That's them, that's them!" he yelled, quite oblivious to Madam Pince's glares. Harry and Hermione leaned in and gasped at what they saw. There on the page were Lily, Sirius, James and Anya. Lily and James were standing next to each other holding hands and smiling and waving. That wasn't the shocking bit. When the photograph moved, a smiling Sirius bent over to Anya and kissed her cheek. A blushing Anya giggled and smiled. The foursome all had their arms around each other. It was obvious they were close friends. Harry stared at the picture for quite some time. Hermione looked worriedly over his shoulder toward Ron, who was gazing at the photo, opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish. Finally Harry stood up and angrily ripped the picture from the page. He stuffed it in his robes, and stormed off towards the dorms. Hermione went to go after him, but Ron pulled her back.  
  
"Let him cool off" Ron said in a quiet, calming voice. Hermione still looked worried, so Ron decided to distract her.  
  
"Come for a walk" he suggested to Hermione, she studied him for a moment, then agreed. They walked in silence until they had left the castle. They wandered down toward the lake. Ron sat, skipping stones across the surface. It was starting to get chilly, and Hermione shivered. Ron immediately offered his cloak, which Hermione accepted gratefully. They sat in comfortable silence, which Ron eventually broke.  
  
"So, the ball's tomorrow night," he said. Hermione lifted her head.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Are you gonna wear your hair like you did last time?" Ron was eager to know. Hermione cocked her head to the side.  
  
"Why?" she said cheekily. Ron blushed.  
  
"Well, it's just...it looks good that way!"  
  
"Maybe" Hermione said in a blase way. Ron looked away.  
  
"Hermione..." he started. She looked toward him, and leant in her head.  
  
"Yes.." she said softly. Their heads bent very close now, they leaned in very close, till Hermione could feel Ron's breath on her face. Hermione tilted her head and their lips were just about to meet.  
  
"Ron. Hermione!" Harry's voice broke the spell between Ron and Hermione. Harry was rushing down to the lake, red faced and a bit out of breath.  
  
"I just sent Sirius and asked him why he's in that picture with Williamson and my parents. I told him he'd better tell me, or I wouldn't send food to him ever again. You don't think that was too harsh do you, because I guess I could just send an owl telling him I'm kidding......." Harry trailed off when he saw Hermione's and Ron's guilty looks. They were avoiding each other's eyes, and were blushing down at the ground.  
  
"What happened to you two?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"Nothing" Ron mumbled under his breath. Harry let the question slide after he saw Hermiones sharp intake of air, and relief with Ron's answer. The trio started walking back up to the castle. On the way, Harry bumped into Ginny, who was talking excitedly with her friends about the upcoming ball.  
  
"Ginny, I'll meet you at the bottom of the staircase at 8 tomorrow night. Ok?" Harry asked. Ginny gave him a small smile and nodded. Her friends giggled. 


	7. The Costume Ball

The next day, the school was buzzing in anticipation. Girls were talking about the best way to do their hair to fit in with their costume, and guys were talking about the most private areas of the school. The rose garden was a popular choice for 'private conversations'. Teachers had no control over their classes and most didn't care. Only Snape seemed to be a slightly bitter mood. But he was like this every Halloween. The starting time of the ball drew closer and closer. At 5 o'clock, all the girls in the common room quickly filed out to get into their costumes, hair and makeup. The boys stayed around talking until about 7, when most of them figured they better have a shower.  
  
At 8 o'clock, Ron and Harry were waiting impatiently at the bottom of the staircase, waiting for Ginny and Hermione. Ron, who was dressed as a Chudley Cannon's player, in the distinctive orange and black robes, was starting to get a bit nervous. He tugged at his colour.  
  
"They'd better hurry" he muttered. Harry was thinking the same thing as he to was getting a bit hot and bothered in his costume. He was dressed as a vampire, in a shiny black cloak with his black hair slicked back with the same gel that Hermione had used the year before. A few seconds after the clock chimed 8, Hermione and Ginny appeared at the top of the stairs. Both Ron and Harry were speechless during their descent. Ginny was dressed as an angel, with a shimmery, floaty white dress, and shiny gossamer wings. Her face had jewels, and her entire body was covered in shimmer powder. She looked like she was glowing. She placed her arm lightly on Harry's crooked arm, and smiled gently. Harry grinned back, unbelievably happy that he had asked her. Ron was still gawking at Hermione, who looked even better then she had last year. She had come as a mermaid. One of the warmer-water, better looking mermaids! Her normally bushing hair was hanging down and although it wasn't perfectly straight, it still looked wonderful. It hung in loose waves, with a few twistings and plaits. It was pinned back on one side with a hibiscus flower. She also was wearing a shiny purple bustier and shimmering green tight fitting long skirt, which was fluted at the bottom, giving the impression it was a mermaids tail. Hermione approached Ron and nervously crossed her arms in front of her bare tummy. Ron wordlessly held out his arm, and Hermione smiled in delight. Both couples made their way toward the Great Hall, where they felt as if they had entered another world. Butterflies, policeman, Cinderellas, Werewolves and even an ogre whisked past them in a dancing flurry. Harry saw a girl dressed as a can-can dancer, with her date in a tuxedo. Ron was gazing puzzled, at a girl who was wearing a platinum blonde, long wig, and a short, tight mini-dress. Harry caught his look.  
  
"She's a Barbie doll" Harry grinned.  
  
"It's a muggle doll, very popular!" Hermione added. Fred and George, who had Angelina and Katie Bell as their dates flow past, doing a very fast, uptempo waltz. Fred was dressed as the devil, and George had died his hair black and had it scruffed up. Harry looked at his back, and for a moment couldn't work out who he was supposed to be. Then George turned around again. Harry could see that he had drawn a little red scar above his eye, and was wearing gold-rimmed glasses. He was dressed as Harry! Hermione caught his look.  
  
"He came to me last week looking for advice. I couldn't think of anyone else!" she laughed. Ron looked over at them, and Harry could swear he saw a look of jealousy in his eyes. He was pulled away by Ginny, who was dragging him onto the dance floor. A fast song was coming on, and although harry felt he couldn't dance well at all, Ginny was very helpful and graceful, and taught him how to do some simple moves. He was just starting to enjoy himself when he looked around for Ron and Hermione. But he couldn't find them. Finally he spotted them whizzing past the band. Ron was actually a really good dancer, and Hermione was following his lead very well. Harry made a mental note to ask Ron about his dancing skills later. A few minutes later, Dumbledore stood up, and the music faltered. "Welcome to the Hogwarts Halloween Ball!" he started. Everybody cheered and whistled. Dumboldore chuckled.  
  
"I see we have some very imaginative costumes out there. Well done to Mr George Weasley for his imaginative costuming skills." At this everyone turned to look at George, and laughed when they saw him push the hair out of his eyes, a common action of Harry.  
  
"We hope to make the ball an annual event, so I hope we have everyone's promise of good behaviour." Dumbledore continued. He clapped his hands again, and the band started up.  
  
Hours later, throat parched, Harry had to pull away from the throngs of people on the dance floor to get a drink. He saw Hermione over by the punch bowl. She was positively glowing.  
  
"Having fun?" Harry asked, already knowing the answer. Ron came over, and actually put his arm around Hermione's shoulders. Harry raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Ready to go back out on the floor?" Ginny came up behind Harry, who allowed himself to be dragged out onto the floor again.  
  
Harry was dancing again, and having the time of his life, when he caught sight of Prof. Williamson. She looked beautiful, dressed as the Good Witch Glinda from the Wizard of Oz. She was talking to Snape, who was actually dressed in costume. Harry had to do a double take, to make sure it was really his Potions professor. He was actually dressed as the Bloody Baron. Ron caught Harry's eye, and silently laughed at Snape, who looked distinctly uncomfortable with a lacy ruff at his neck. Hermione suddenly appeared at Harry's side. She whipped out her camera, and took a series of photos of Snape. She grinned.  
  
"These may come in handy one day!" Ron looked suitable impressed at her mischief.  
  
The party continued on until about midnight, and even then, separate parties took place in each common room. When Harry finally fell into bed at 4am, he wasn't even thinking about the letter he had written Sirius.  
  
Harry was just in the twilight stages of dreaming, when he heard Ron beside him, trying to be quiet as he got into bed. Ron was humming a song that had been playing at the ball, and although Harry couldn't see it, he sensed Ron had a silly grin on his face. Harry rolled over, and called out. "Ron?" in a rather groggy voice. Ron took this as in invitation to climb onto Harry's bed and sit at the foot. Harry could see now in the moonlight that his prediction was right. Ron had a dirty, great big smile on his freckled features.  
  
"Why the stupid grin?" asked Harry. Ron looked bashful for a second.  
  
"Well, you know how Hermione looked really good tonight?"  
  
"Yeah" Harry said.  
  
"Well, I guess I kinda got carried away and kissed her while we were dancing at the common room party" Ron almost whispered the last bit. Harry sat up like a bolt.  
  
"You kissed.....Hermione. Our Hermione?" Harry interrogated Ron, enjoying how red Ron was going.  
  
"Yes, is that bad, do you mind?" Ron asked him back.  
  
"Well, no I guess it's not bad, and no I don't mind. As long as you don't mind if I ask your sister to go and get a Butterbeer with me, next time we're in Hogsmeade!" Harry trailed off at the last bit of his outburst. Ron raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Well, it's not really my decision" he finally answered. At that, there was a bit of a contented silence, while Ron crawled off Harry's bed and into his own.  
  
"G'night Harry" Ron mumbled.  
  
"Night Ron". 


	8. Fair Gentleman of Hogwarts

The next day, Sirius received Harry's letter, and upon showing in to Lupin for his reaction, decided he'd maybe go to Harry to explain things to him.  
  
Harry,  
  
Yes you're right, there is some things that need explaining. On your next Hogsmeade visit, meet me at the usual spot. No need to bring food.  
  
Sirius  
  
Harry could hardly wait for the next Hogsmeade visit, and luckily for him, it fell on the weekend after the Halloween ball. On the trip over, Harry found Ginny, and asked if she would like to meet him for a Butterbeer at The Three Broomsticks.  
  
"I'd love to" she replied, getting back her old eagerness.  
  
"Ok, how about round one o'clock?"  
  
"It's a date!" Ginny replied, and Harry felt his cheeks grow pink. She smiled at him, and he returned the grin.  
  
As the got off the train, Harry, Hermione and Ron headed up to the old gate where they used to meet Sirius (as Padfoot). Upon reaching the destination, Harry looked around for the great black dog he was used to, but couldn't see him anywhere. They waited for about 15mins and Hermione was starting to worry. "Maybe we should go and look for him" she said. Suddenly, they heard a quiet voice.  
  
"Harry, Ron, Hermione" the looked over to the direction of the voice. It was coming from some bushed in a thicket. Harry cautiously led the trio over to the talking bush. Sirius jumped out at them, and the trio jumped back and fell to the ground. Sirius grinned.  
  
"Sorry. Couldn't help myself!" he gave a boyish grin, and Hermione could see that he was still an attractive man.  
  
"Shouldn't you be in your, erm, other form?" Ron wondered.  
  
"NO, no-one ever comes out this way, and the search on me has died down a lot. We'll be fine." Sirius sounded quite sure of himself. The foursome settled themselves on some large rocks.  
  
"How do you know Anya Williamson?" Harry wanted to know.  
  
"Wow, straight to the point Harry." Sirius said almost sarcastically. Harry gave him a look and took out the photo he'd found in the yearbooks. He handed it to Sirius, who let out a low whistle.  
  
"This was a long time ago Harry. You do understand that right?" Harry nodded.  
  
"Right well, erm, Anya, me, your father and your mother. We were all good friends. Anya and I were actually more than friends for a while, but that turned sour." Sirius voice faltered at the last sentence. "Go on" Harry prompted.  
  
"There's nothing much else to say. She broke my heart, and that's it!" Sirius went quiet.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't help you much in your search for information, but there's not that much to tell" Sirius said  
  
sadly. Harry thought for a while, and eventually accepted this answer. They all got up to leave.  
  
"Oh yeah, Sirius, where are you staying at the moment?" Hermione wanted to know.  
  
"At Remus Lupin's" Sirius said, grinning again. Harry smiled as well.  
  
"OK, then, I'll send you an owl sometime soon, just to see how school is going," Sirius promised. They waved goodbye to him, and continued back down the hill, toward the township. Sirius hung back. He had meant to tell Harry the whole truth, but he couldn't. There were still things that had to come out between him and Anya.  
  
"Harry will know the truth one day," Sirius said determinedly to himself.  
  
Anya Williamson was one of the teachers supervising the excursion to Hogsmeade, and noting that Harry, Hermione and Ron had sped off as soon as they arrived, she was suspicious. Unbeknownst to them, she had followed them to the rocks, where she had seen them talking to someone behind a bush. Unfortunately, from where she was crouching, she couldn't see who, but she was still very wary of who it might be. Seeing them turn around, she sped off in the opposite direction. As she arrived back at The Three Broomsticks, she was surprised the see that Remus Lupin was sitting a table. She sneaked up behind him and put her hands over his eyes.  
  
"Guess who?" she said in a singsong voice. Remus knew immediately who it was, but he decided to have a little fun.  
  
"Is it that gorgeous blonde that I met in London?" he asked.  
  
"Nope!"  
  
"How about the redhead from Devonshire?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"OK, last guess, the golden haired, aqua-eyed tall girl that I knew back in my Hogwarts days!" Remus chuckled.  
  
"Close!" Anya said.  
  
"You forget charming and beautiful!" she laughed taking her hands away from his eyes. She leant down and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Remus, how are you?" she asked, looking interested.  
  
"I'm good! Better than I have been" Lupin answered. They chattered away for a while, and when Anya launched into a long story about her time in the Australian outback, Lupin reflected back on there past.  
  
Many years earlier.......  
  
In their third year at Hogwarts, the school had held it's first Halloween Ball. At this stage, Lupin, James, Sirius and Peter were all good friends, and Anya and Lily were just starting to get close to all the boys. When the ball was announced, Remus knew immediately that he wanted to ask the beautiful Anya, but he also knew that Sirius had feelings for her. James, of course, asked Lily straight away, and she answered with a quick, "Yes!"  
  
Lupin had a harder time getting up the courage to ask Anya. Finally he struck up the nerve to ask her one day as they were leaving the DADA classroom.  
  
"Uh, Anya, you know how the Ball is coming up?"  
  
"Yes Remus,"  
  
"Well, uh, do you, uh, think that maybe.." Lupin had been cut off my Sirius.  
  
"Anya, my dear, I don't suppose you'd like to accompany me to the Halloween Ball at Hogwarts?" Sirius asked in a dapper voice, pretending to lean over and bow his hat. Anya giggled and curtsied to him  
  
"But of course, fair gentleman!" she held onto Sirius's arm and he escorted her to the Hall, leaving behind a dejected looking Remus. Of course, neither Sirius nor Anya had any idea that he was going to ask her, so he didn't blame either of them. He blamed himself for his stupidity, and lack of courage. Present Time...  
  
"So that was how I helped them discover the antidote for the Billywig sting!" Anya finished up. Remus shook his head, as if waking up from a dream. Anya still looked beautiful, but seeing her in person again, he realised that he had no feelings for her anymore. He only wanted to be friends. This thought relieved him greatly, as he knew that Sirius still carried a torch for his old flame.  
  
As the students started to seep back into the area they were supposed to meet, Anya reluctantly stood up from the table.  
  
"Well, I guess I'd better go," she said, sounding disappointed.  
  
"We'll have to meet up again," Remus promised, and this seemed to cheer Williamson.  
  
"Ok, sounds good!" and with that she gave him another peck on the cheek and strolled out the door. 


	9. Harry the Love Doctor

Ginny and Harry met at The Three Broomsticks right on time. Harry spotted a beaming Ginny, and escorted her to a table, ordering two Butterbeers on the way. They sat in silence for a while.  
  
"So....." Harry said.  
  
"So....." Ginny replied. They looked at each other and grinned  
  
Posted: 2002-06-08 18:44:06.0 7945184  
  
"What do you want to do in the future?"  
  
"Do you like me Harry?" The two outbursts blended into one.  
  
"Pardon?" both of them said again.  
  
"No, you go first!" Both said this at exactly the same moment. They burst out laughing.  
  
"I hate when that happens!" Ginny said between giggles.  
  
"Yeah, it reminds me of the time..." Harry launched into a story, and Ginny sat, enchanted. After he had finished, se remembered her own incident, and the rest of the afternoon was spent swapping stories. Looking around the room during Ginny's tip to the Ladies room, Harry saw Ron and Hermione at a table. He got up to walk over to them, but seeing them holding hands and sharing secret smiles told him to stay away. Wheeling around to head back to his table, he stopped suddenly. Sitting at a table a few down from his was Lupin, who had been previously obscured by a tree. Heading over to say hello, Harry again stopped short, for Lupin's dining partner was none other than Anya Williamson. Ducking behind a plant, Harry listened to the rest on their conversation. Anya was talking about her time in the Australian outback, and Remus wasn't saying much at all. He was still listening when a hand on his  
  
shoulder made him topple over. He looked up, panicking.  
  
"Are you alright?" Ginny's eyes were laughing, even if her face was straight.  
  
"I'm fine!" Harry picked himself off and dusted his sleeve.  
  
"C'mon" she said. "Everyone else is leaving!" Harry looked around and saw this was true. So the pair left The Three Broomsticks, already with plans to meet up again next time.  
  
Harry shared a ride home with Ron and Hermione, who looked distinctly less lovey-dovey than before. In fact, they were barely even speaking to each other. Harry kept giving Hermione questioning looks, but she gave nothing away, and Ron refused to catch Harry's eye. AS soon as the arrived back at the castle, Hermione jumped out of the carriage and sped away. Ron hopped out and gave a dejected sigh.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Oh, we had a silly little fight" Ron sighed. Harry gave him a prompting look. "I was accused of checking out other girls!" Ron explained.  
  
"It's not true, I wasn't. I just thought I knew a girl from somewhere, and Hermione got all huffy. She said if I had wanted someone beautiful to go out with, why didn't I just say so. I told her she was fine as she was, and then she said I was only interested in her because of the way she looked on Halloween." the words cam tumbling out of Ron's mouth. Harry gave him a 'what-can-you-do' smile and walked with him back up to the dorms. Upon walking into the common rooms, Harry saw Hermione chattering away to Fred. Knowing that Ron wouldn't be happy if he saw this, he steered Ron in a different direction, to the owlery.  
  
"What are you doing, you bloody idiot!" Ron was getting a bit angry.  
  
"Errr, I thought you could write a letter explaining what you meant! You know Hermione responds better to text!" Harry was relieved when Ron undertook his suggestion. He left Ron alone in the owlery, to sort out his feelings, and walked back up to the castle. Walking back into the common room. He grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her away from Fred.  
  
"What is this?" she hissed under her breath.  
  
"Look, I know about you and Ron," Harry explained. Hermione's features hardened, softened and then hardened again.  
  
"Well maybe if you had told me you knew before Hogsmeade, I would have had nothing but good things to say. Now I'm not so sure this was a good idea!" Hermione sounded more upset than Ron.  
  
"Ron likes you a lot Hermione, he wouldn't look at other girls," Hermione started to speak but Harry hushed her.  
  
"He's writing you a letter, and I want you to read it, and take some time to calm down and then maybe you two can sort this thing out!" Harry saw Hermione take this in, and she gave a small smile.  
  
"Since when are you the Love Doctor?" she asked in a wry tone. Harry laughed and gave her an over-the-top wink. "I'm gonna go have a shower than," and with that Hermione took off to the bathrooms, and Harry sunk down into a chair, feeling smug about his matchmaking.  
  
The next few months passed quite uneventfully. Harry lay low on his quest for information about Anya, as the workload for his classes started to pile up, just before Christmas. Snape was back into his regular sour mood. Harry sensed this had something to do with Remus Lupin having a Butterbeer with Professor Williamson. IN fact, when he passes the laughing foursome of Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny in the hall, he almost gave them a detention for laughing too loudly. Thankfully, Prof. McGonagall chose that moment to inform Harry about new Quidditch practices. Snape stalked off, looking very annoyed. When Severus returned to his quarters at Hogwarts, he rummaged through his trunk, until he found an old yearbook of his. He too, held fond memories on Anya Williamson.  
  
Many years earlier......  
  
"Anya, you can't possibly think that Severus Snape is a good man!" James sounded outraged. He had thought of Anya as a sister, and now he had found out she had betrayed him.  
  
"James, it was going to hurt him, if you went through with that prank. I told you that the jinx wasn't perfected. If you had performed it, Snape may have been caused a great deal of injury! I told him because I didn't want you to seriously hurt anyone, this doesn't mean I have feelings for him!" James was quiet for a few moments, and then shakily asked.  
  
"So you don't like him then? Because I thought you loved Sirius"  
  
"I DO love Sirius, I have no feelings for Snape. But because I warned him about your prank, he keeps following me around, expressing his deepest thanks! It's kinda of funny actually!" Anya laughed, thinking of the woeful expression that often frequented Severus's features.  
  
Severus Snape had not heard this argument between James and Anya, and if he had, he would have most certainly given up on Anya. But he continued to follow her around, and help her in any way she needed it. One day she joked laughingly to her friends,  
  
"I asked him to go and find me some gillyweed before, just so he would leave me alone for a few minutes!" Unfortunately for Snape, he had heard this joke, but he started to give Anya her space again. Of course, he still harboured feelings for her, but he hid them behind, and instead started courting Sally McStooger. When the Hogwarts yearbook had come out at the end of 6th year, he had lovingly circled the official portrait of Anya, and had also marked all the pages in which she appeared in the photos. No one else had seen this book, and no one was ever going to.  
  
Present time...  
  
Snape caressed the photos of Anya, before shaking his head in disgust at himself.  
  
"Well know she's talking to Remus Lupin, there's no chance" he muttered to himself one night. 


	10. The Unexpected Visit

A week before Christmas, the roster was once again circulated for people who were staying at Hogwarts to sign. Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George all put their names down to stay. Fred and George had to owl a letter to Mrs Weasley, promising they'd actually do some work studying for the N.E.W.T.S, otherwise she wouldn't have let them stay. The other four however, enjoyed their Christmas holidays, engaging in snow fights with the other houses, and drinking hot chocolate in front of the fire. Hermione and Ron were once again a kind-of-couple, which involved them occasionally holding hands and kissing. Harry and Ginny remained friends, but were very flirty toward each other. The Christmas holiday was an enjoyable one. For the first time ever, the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team was staying at Hogwarts over Christmas, so they were able to get in a few extra training sessions, as well as having a few games against other mix-matched inter- house teams. Hermione actually proved herself a pretty good Chaser, and Ron was skilled as a Keeper. But theses surprising traits still didn't' keep the official Gryffindor team from winning each and every game.  
  
The Christmas feast was once again and enjoyable affair. Prof. Williamson entertained everyone with stories of her travels, and Dumbledore shared his humorous stories about early Quidditch. The short days began to grow longer after Christmas, and before the school knew it, the snow was melting, and grass was beginning to show. Spring was upon them, meaning that the school year was starting to draw to a close. One day, after a particularly hard DADA lesson, Harry wrote to Sirius, asking his opinion on the best way to kill a Grindylow.  
  
You see Sirius, even though Williamson is a good teacher, she didn't explain killing a Grindylow too well, and I think I'm the only one who knows a way to get outside help. So if you and Lupin could maybe get back to me with some ideas, the whole grade would be appreciative. By the way, did you know that Prof. Williamson has been to Australia?  
  
Harry added a few other minor details to his letter and sent it off with Hedwig.  
  
At Lupin's house  
  
"See, I knew she couldn't teach!" Sirius sounded extremely victorious.  
  
"Just because she didn't explain something well, doesn't mean she can't teach. I'm sure the children were confused at my teaching as well" Remus was once again being the voice of reason. Sirius ignored him, and instead wrote a letter, explaining in great detail, his opinion about the best way to kill a Grindylow. After he had finished, he gave the letter to Lupin, so he could add a bit Harry, I agree with everything Sirius said, except that you could cut out the entire action of shaking it until it's eye's roll back to knock off it's senses, and pushing it deeper to confuse it. Simply using an Impediment jinx on it will slow it down enough to easily allow you to kill it.  
  
I hope all is well with you, we should try to meet up when you're next in Hogsmeade.  
  
Lupin.  
  
  
  
Sirius gave Remus a dirty look when he read Lupin's addition, but said nothing, and tied the letter to the leg of Hedwig, sending her flying back towards the anxious students at Hogwarts.  
  
The O.W.L.S were afst approaching now, and the 5th year had to put their minds into gear. Of course, Hermione breezed through all their prep work, but Harry and Ron were still struggling somewhat. The week before the exams, nearly all 5th years could be found studying madly in the common rooms, library, around the lake, the Great Hall, anyplace that they could sit with a book. Black rings started appearing around the eyes of some particularly studious pupils, and the tempers of others appeared to reach their breaking point. Fred and George were also studying for N.E.W.T.S, so the five of them would often head off to the library together. Hermione was always on hand if help was needed, and Ron definitely took advantage of her wisdom.  
  
"So, this potion only needs baneswolf if it doesn't turn orange after 5 minutes?" he asked her one day. This of course, launched Hermione off into a tirade about Potions, and Ron copied down every word she said. Fred and George were starting to become very pale and tired. Their eyes were saggy, and their eyelids were heavy, but they didn't give up. Finally, on the day before the exams were to begin, Hermione allowed them all to take a break.  
  
"It'll clear your head!"  
  
Hermione, Ron and Harry took off on a walk around the grounds, while Fred and George went for a fast spin on their broomsticks. On their walk, Harry remembered about Hagrid's cabin. They hadn't been down there all year.  
  
"I hope he's back soon!" Harry said. Hermione nodded.  
  
"He's trying to get help from the Giants" Ron explained. This was meet by strange looks from Harry and Hermione.  
  
"My dad works at the Ministry of Magic, you get to know these things!" Ron laughed.  
  
"I can't believe that we haven't heard anything from Voldemort all year" Hermione was starting to get worried.  
  
"Maybe they've tracked him down, or he's getting weak again" Harry said hopefully. He'd actually managed to push all this Voldemort stuff to the back of his head, but this conversation was just drudging it up again.  
  
"LOOK!" Hermione suddenly pointed toward the pumpkin patch next to Hagrids, and in the fading twilight, Ron and Harry could just make out the form of a shaggy black dog "Sirius!" Harry ran toward him. Sirius transformed and put a finger to his lips.  
  
"Shhhhh, do you want people to know I'm here?"  
  
"Sorry," but Harry couldn't help but be happy to see him. Sirius grinned.  
  
"I thought I'd come by to wish you lot well with your O.W.L.S. . I remember doing them a long time ago." Sirius got a far-off look in his eye. Hearing the chattering around him, he shook off the memory and instead concentrated on Harry.  
  
"How's Lupin?" Harry pressed.  
  
"Oh, he's well. They've made so many advances in potions to help him. I just concoct one for him a day before the full moon, and he drinks it in the morning. He doesn't transform, but he still feels very weak, hopefully, it'll get better in time." Sirius filled them in.  
  
"Right, and how are you?" Hermione asked meaningful.  
  
"Well, if you're asking how I am feeling, I'm great. And if you're hinting about me being here for any other reason than wishing you luck, forget about it!" Sirius grinned.  
  
"I told you, I'm fine, and I'm over this thing with Anya, err, Prof. Williamson. OK?" Harry nodded at Sirius's words. Hearing Fred and George's voices in the distant, Sirius looked around worriedly.  
  
"Best I'm off then. Bye Harry!" and with that he changed back into a shaggy dog and trotted off. Just in time too, because the twins chose the very next moment to come wondering around the other side of Hagrid's cabin.  
  
"Ready to hit the books again?" Fred smiled. Ron and Harry gave him rude looks and sighed heavily, but Hermione nodded her head enthusiastically. 


	11. Of Tea-leaves and Grindylows

The next morning, in the Great Hall, Dumbledore outlined how the exams would take place.  
  
"5th years will take all their theory exams in this hall, and all their practical exams in their regular classrooms. This will be the same for 7th years, but their theory exams will instead be held in the Ballroom." This statement surprised a lot of 5th years.  
  
"We have a Ballroom?" Ron whispered to George.  
  
"Where do you think the 7th yeas have their parties?" George whispered back. Ron accepted this, and went on listening to Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
"Good luck everyone, you will have 2 hours to complete each theoretical exam, and 1 1/2 hours to complete practical exams, unless otherwise stated." And with that, the 7th years filed out of the Hall, and the eating tables moved to the side of the room, to make way for desks to fill the room. Harry, Hermione and Ron all chose desks near each other.  
  
"Right, the first exam is Defence Against the Dark Arts. Your papers should now be on your desk. Please proceed, I will notify you when your time is up" McGonagall's voice rung out in the hall. Students all picked up their quills, and started their essays.  
  
Harry flipped the paper open. The question read:  
  
As you all know, Hogwarts has a Great Lake in it's grounds, and this lake is available for enjoyment, as long as there is a barrier to keep all the inhabitants below 30 feet. Most of these inhabitants are Harmless, but five are not. Please describe these 5 harmful creatures, and give an example as to how to kill them. Harry smiled, he couldn't believe his luck. Not only had he asked Sirius and Lupin about the Grindylow, he'd actually experienced some of these creatures during the Triwizard tournament last year. He set to work quickly, and finishing a few minutes before time, he looked around at everyone else.  
  
Hermione had finished her essay, and was staring off into space.  
  
'Probably reciting all the dates for History of Magic in her head' Harry thought to himself. Ron was still scribbling on his parchment, and Neville looked completely lost.  
  
"Right, times up!" Ron wrote one last sentence, and dropped his quill, relieved. McGonagall collected all the papers.  
  
"You may have a 15 minute break, but I expect to see you all back here on time" And with that, the students half-walked, half-ran out the door.  
  
History of Magic was next, the exam was actually quite easy. It just involved remembering the date of the Goblin revolution and what took place. Harry and Ron couldn't quite remember what fighting took place, so they embellished a little. Hermione remembered everything with precision accuracy. Next up was Divination for Harry and Ron, and Arithmancy for Hermione. They said goodbye and wished each other good luck, before going their separate ways. Harry and Ron ascended the staircase up to Trelawney's stuffy, smelly room. Their test again involved looking into tea-leaves and crystal balls. Ron and Harry made up gruesome fates for themselves, but Harry made the mistake of predicting something good for himself.  
  
"I see myself finding another part of my family" he told Prof. Trelawney. Harry wasn't sure, but he thought he'd actually seen it in the ball.  
  
Leaving the room, they met up with Hermione again for Potions.  
  
"Right, today you need to make an Anti-freeze potion. This is used as a counter to the full-body freeze jinx. Work by yourselves, you have an hour and a half. Start" Snape commanded. Ron and Hermione started well, but Harry could barely remember anything. Then he remembered Ron asking Hermione a question about this potion, and it set his memory in motion. As the allocated time drew near, Harry was astounded to note that his, Ron's and Hermione's potions all looked and smelt similar. He took it as a good sign, and grinned at Ron from across the cauldrons. Bursting out of the dungeon and onto the grounds again, Harry, Hermione and Ron were thrilled to note they only had 2 exams left.  
  
"Charms is always easy, but I don't know about Transfiguration" Harry worried out loud.  
  
"You'll be fine!" Hermione objected.  
  
"We went over everything a million times. We're all going to do really well on the O.W.L.S!" she sounded quite sure of herself, and this boosted Harry's and Ron's moral. Dinner that night was much more enjoyable than the night before, as many students only had 1 or 2 exams to go. Hermione advised the boys not to study tonight.  
  
"It will only warp your mind"  
  
Ron and Harry didn't need convincing, and instead played a couple of games of Wizard chess and exploding Snap. Harry also found the time to write to Sirius.  
  
I think I did OK in my exams. Thanks for the help on the Grindylow's, it was actually an exam question!  
  
At Lupin's House...  
  
Sirius read Harry's letter the next day, and was pleased to note that harry was confident in himself. He was also pleased to note that there was no trouble, as there had been in Sirius's 5th year exams. Of course, he and James had been the ones to cause the trouble, but nobody else knew that! Many years earlier.....  
  
"D'you think it'll work?" James whispered quietly.  
  
"It better!" Sirius whispered back. It was the night before their O.W.L.S, and James and Sirius, being James and Sirius had decided to stir up a little trouble.  
  
"I swear, I saw it on a muggle television show once. The siren rang and everyone left the building" Sirius was sure his plan would succeed. James was a little dubious however.  
  
"So we just magic up a siren, and allow it to ring through the entire school?" James asked.  
  
"Yes, only the siren should say something, like 'Please evacuate the building, there is a troll loose'. That'd be better," James nodded his head in agreement to Sirius's statement.  
  
They worked silently for another half-hour, and then left, blown away by there own intelligence.  
  
The next morning, Anya and Lily were up bright and early studying at the Great Hall dining tables. James and Sirius sauntered in, looking totally relaxed and calm.  
  
"Why all the work?" Sirius smirked at Anya.  
  
"Gee, I dunno Black, maybe it has something to do with the fact that WE HAVE THE O.W.L.S TODAY!" studying always stressed Anya out. Lily looked suspiciously at James.  
  
"Have you even studies James?" she asked. James nodded. He and Sirius had both studied hard for the exams, but they had still found time to have fun. Lily gave him another once over with a suspicious eye, but she went back to reading her book.  
  
Finally, the Hall was devoid of all but the 5th years, and the DADA exam was about to start. McGonagall handed out the parchments, and they began. But halfway through the exam, the students were interrupted by a loud, magnified voice that was reverberating through the castle.  
  
"Please evacuate the castle immediately. There is a troll. I repeat please leave the castle" The voice sounded exactly like Dumbledore's, and the students didn't want to stick around to find out whether it was a hoax or not. People ran out, leaving their paper floating around the Hall. McGonagall tried to stop people, but she had no idea what was going on either. Eventually, the entire population of Hogwarts Academy was standing on the lawns of the school.  
  
Dumbledore strolled out of the castle, along with Ogg, the groundsman, and Professor Doyle, the DADA teacher.  
  
"Students, please calm down. There is no troll, it was a false alarm!" Dumbledores' voice rang clear across the assembly.  
  
"Why'd the siren go off then?" somebody called out from the crowd.  
  
"I don't know, I assume it was joke by some student who has not studied for their O.W.L.S. I will be paying very close attention to exam marks!" Dumbledore sounded strict, but the students could see the twinkle in his eye still. With that, teachers began ushering their classes back into the castle.  
  
Luckily for them, Sirius and James both did very well in their O.W.L.S, so they were never found to be the culprit of the pranks. However, many people had their suspicions, and weren't afraid to voice them. Severus Snape was lived that they weren't to be punished for their crime.  
  
"Everyone knows it was you!" he yelled at James and Sirius in the hall one day.  
  
"Oh shut it Snape. You're just jealous cause Sirius got better marks than you, and got the girl," he jerked his thumb at Anya, who blushed and smiled. Snape's face looked ready to explode, but Prof. McGonagall took that moment to pass by and suggest that they all 'run along to class!'. James and Sirius took this opportunity to run from Snape and the angry bunch of Slytherins. 


	12. Water into Wine

Present Day...  
  
Sirius smiled to himself. He and James had prided themselves on the fact that nobody knew their prank, even to this day. Nothing had ever been proved, so no one was punished. Snape was still without girl and without brains it seemed, as Sirius remembered he had not scored well on many areas of the O.W.L.S. He was really only good at Potions. This was one of Sirius's fondest memories, along with the one with him and Anya at the Shrieking Shack. He was about to cast his mind back to that day, when he shook his head in disgust. "Ugh, why do I keep doing this?" he said out loud.  
  
"Doing what?" Remus had entered the kitchen with the week's shopping. Sirius took the opportunity to change the topic.  
  
"I can't wait till I can go out in public and buy my own food for once!" Sirius ripped off a piece of bread and popped it into his mouth.  
  
"Actually Sirius, I wanted to talk to you about that. There was talk in the market today that some pieces of evidence have been found which don't damn you for once!" Sirius lifted his head in interest.  
  
"Well it seems that a witness has stepped forward and placed Peter Pettigrew on the scene" Remus looked satisfied with himself.  
  
"Yes well, people already know he was on the scene. They think I blew him up, remember?" Sirius said sarcastically. Remus smirked.  
  
"Yes, but this witness is claiming that not only was witness there, he was without a finger on his hand!" Sirius felt his hopes lift, but he quickly lowered them again, and sighed.  
  
"It doesn't prove anything," he said sadly.  
  
"No, but it goes a long way toward backing up Albus Dumbledore's story about what happened" Remus said. He wasn't sure whether or not to tell Sirius his next piece of information. He saw the look of disappointment on Sirius's face and decided he'd better spill.  
  
"There's going to be a retrial" Remus burst out.  
  
"Of my case?" Sirius looked astounded.  
  
"Yes. This finger story, combined with Albus's story has a little credit to the court. They have decided to hold a retrial, and they're positive that if anyone can back up your story, you will be free," Lupin looked happy with himself, he had obviously brightened Sirius's world.  
  
At Hogwarts....  
  
The next morning, Transfiguration was held first up. McGonagall assigned them all the task of turning water into wine. Hermione succeeded in her task, and Harry thought his may have became non-alcoholic wine, but he stuck by his statement that McGonagall didn't specify what kind of wine she wanted. Ron was just plain worried. He had turned his water into purple, black current wine. Hermione's was a crisp, white Chardonnay. By the end of tasting all the wines, Prof. McGonagall was acting quite strange, and looked a little off balance.  
  
"OK, my little fluffernuts, off to your next exam!" she dismissed the class, and everyone gave each other a confused look.  
  
"I don't care what she said! We only have one exam left!" Ron was thrilled. So they quickly headed off to Charms, feeling confident,  
  
Prof. Flitwick met all the students in his charms class.  
  
"Students, today, all I want to see is you cast a kissing charm on your partner. So of course I want boys paired with girls." Harry flushed, this was not his favourite charm. It had the castee blowing kisses at the caster for hours, it got very tiring very quickly. Hermione and Ron paired up, and Parvati quickly latched onto Harry's arm. All the class were successful in their kissing charms, so Prof. Flitwick assured them they would all receive top marks. This prompted much cheering that was to be heard down the hall. Flitwick, however, was getting sick of all the kisses being flown across the room, so he cast a counter-curse over everyone, and the affection stopped almost immediately. Only Ron and Hermione kept giving each other shy glances, and the occasional air kiss. As they were walking out of the room, Harry bumped into Dumbledore.  
  
"Oh, sorry sir!" he exclaimed, and quickly helped Dumbledore pick up his stuff.  
  
"No need to apologise, I admit I was lost in my thoughts and didn't see you there! However, I would like you and your friends to stop by my office sometime soon today. The password is Fizzing Whizbees." with that Albus Dumbledore continued off down the hall, whistling a nonsense song. Harry thought about what Dumbledore could possible want, and he hoped it had nothing to do with failing a subject.  
  
For a few hours, the three friends lay on the grass near the lake. They still had 2 weeks left of school, but they knew the classes would be a lot easier. At around 3 o'clock in the afternoon, Fred, George, Katie and Angelina came down, all looking very relieved that they'd finished their exams.  
  
"How was it?" Hermione asked eagerly, she couldn't wait to do the N.E.W.T.S.  
  
"Don't even ask!" the four 7th years all said simultaneously. They then had a good old roll around on the ground laugh. All the pent up tension had screwed a bit with their heads. Sometime later, Harry, Hermione and Ron headed up to Dumbledores' office. Harry gave the password, and they proceeded through to Dumbledore's room. Fawkes the phoenix was sitting on her perch, and Dumbledore was sitting at his desk. "Ah welcome" he said to the nervous 5th years. "Don't worry, you have done nothing wrong" he assured them, noting relief on their faces.  
  
"I assume you still converse with Sirius" Harry nodded.  
  
"Yes, well he's be offered the chance to participate in a re-trial of his case." Dumbledore saw a look of absolute hopefulness cross Harry's face.  
  
"There has been some new evidence found, however, you 3 would still be required to give evidence at the trial." Harry, Hermione and Ron stood stock-still. Dumbledore regarded them cautiously.  
  
"It is the only way to get his name cleared."  
  
"Of course we'll testify!" Ron said, cementing Harry's faith in his friends. 


	13. Uncertain Summer

The last days of school, were as predicted, full of easy lessons, and rambling's around the grounds. A week before the end of term, O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S scores came out. The morning they were handed out, a massive cloud filled the Hall. The cloud was in fact a pack of tawny owls from the Ministry of Magic, Education division. 3 Owls dropped letters into Harry's, Hermione's and Ron's laps. They each took a long look at them.  
  
"Ok, on 3, we all open them other. Alright?" Ron stated. The other's nodded.  
  
"1......2.....3!" They ripped open their letters. The first look on Hermione's face was of absolute elation.  
  
"I got highest possible mark!" she was overjoyed.  
  
"I got a 100 for everything!" Hermione had never looked so happy. Ron's face was quite happy as well.  
  
"I got a pass in everything, and a High Distinction for DADA and Charms. I even got a Credit for Divination!" Both he and Hermione whipped out parchments to send home to their parents to tell of results. This slowed Harry down. He had been the last to open his envelope. He was afraid at what he'd see. He also didn't have anyone to share it with, like Hermione and Ron. He sat for awhile, until the others had finished their letters.  
  
"Harry, you didn't tell us what you got!" Hermione suddenly noticed the letter still in his hand.  
  
"Yeah, you were busy," Harry sounded sad.  
  
"We always have time for you. C'Mon open the letter!" Hermione was nearly falling off the edge of her seat. Harry slowly took out the letter.  
  
"High Distinction in everything but potions. And I even got a Credit in that. " Harry was suddenly overcome with relief, not only did he do well, he just realised that he had someone to share his joy with.  
  
"Of course Sirius will want to hear!" he muttered under his breath. But his words were drowned out by a booming laugh in his ear.  
  
"Harry old boy, look at this. Freddy and me passed everything, and even got Credits for a few subjects" George Weasley was standing next to Harry.  
  
"Not that it matters, we're opening a joke shop!" Fred added. Ron raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Does mum know about this?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"Err, no. We figured we'd tell her after she saw our good results!" Fred sounded optimistic, so Ron let him enjoy the elated feeling. He wasn't in the mood to fight anyway.  
  
Later, when Ron and Hermione were away on one of their 'couples' adventures, Harry wrote Sirius.  
  
  
  
Sirius,  
  
I did well in the O.W.L.S. I got a High Distinction in everything but Potions. And I got a Credit in that. You proud of me???! Thanks for the visit as well I think that boosted our morale a bit. Hermione did really, well. Full marks in everything, and Ron did good as well.  
  
  
  
Harry wasn't sure how to bring up the subject of the re-trial, so he didn't say anything. He just signed the letter and sent it off. The night before the last day of school, the 7th years had their Graduation Ball. For this, the girls were allowed to wear ballgowns instead of dress robes if they wished. Fred and George waited in the common room for their dates, Katie and Angelina. When they finally came down the stairs, they look stunning, and Ron had to work at not letting his jaw hang open. Hermione was watching him closely. Katie was wearing a very slinky black dress with her hair up, and Angelina was wearing a shiny pink ballgown, with her hair half up, half down. Hermione made the couples pose for many pictures and promised to send them out when they were developed. She finally let them go, when George not to subtly pointed out that she was not his mother. Hermione blushed and Angelina punched George in the arm. She smiled at Hermione.  
  
"Don't listen to him, he just hates being seen in his dress robes!" and with that, the couples left.  
  
"Hermione, I reckon you'd make a great mum they way you were carrying on!" Ron teased her. She blushed again, and Harry laughed. The next day, just as Harry was about to climb aboard the Hogwarts Express, he felt a pull at his arm. Turning around he saw Remus Lupin at his sleeve. Lupin gave him a huge smile.  
  
"Hello Harry. How are you?" he asked.  
  
"I'm good, thankyou"  
  
"Right, looking forward to staying with the Durselys?" Lupin asked struggling to keep a straight face as Harry made an awful gagging noise.  
  
"So I suppose you wouldn't mind living with me and uhh...Padfoot over the holidays then?" Remus broke into a smile, and Harry felt like hugging him. Instead he smiled widely and thanked Lupin greatly.  
  
"Ok, well take the train back to London, I'll meet you there. I just have a bit of business to attend here first." Lupin instructed. Harry nodded his head dumbly, he was so happy not to go home to the Durselys. Remus smiled and waved him back onto the train.  
  
Harry made his way through the crowd. He found Ron and Hermione already in a compartment. He coughed loudly as he was nearing the cabin, to make sure Ron and Hermione were aware of his arrival. Just as well, because when he entered, they had just sprung apart, hair mussed up and faces red. Harry just grinned cheekily.  
  
"Why are you so happy. You're going home to the Durselys?" Ron was a bit mad at Harry for interrupting him and Hermione.  
  
"Well you see Mr Weasley, I will not be gracing the Dursleys with my presence this summer. I will instead be staying at the home of one Mr Remus Lupin!"  
  
Hermione squealed and leapt up from her seat, hugging Harry.  
  
"That's fantastic!" she cried.  
  
The trio sat back down in their seats, happy now, but unsure of what the summer would bring. 


	14. The Invisible Boyfriend

Harry settled back into a comfy chair at Remus Lupins. He had met Remus at the train station as promised, and Remus had brought him back to his house, where he would be living for the summer. But even though Harry was pleased to be away from the Dursely's, and happy to see Remus, he was undoubtly the most thrilled about seeing Sirius again. When Harry had walked through the front door, Sirius was sitting at the kitchen table. Sirius was so happy to see him that he took two strides across the room and gave Harry a huge hug. Harry returned the embrace, while Remus looked on, pleased to see that Sirius and Harry were getting so close. Lupin took Harry's things up to his room, and when he came back down, Sirius and Harry were settled in the living room, talking about Hogwarts.  
  
"So you're still enjoying it there?" Sirius asked. "Yeah, even Snape's better now. Ever since Williamson came, he's gone a bit soft," Harry replied, reaching for a chocolate biscuit off the plate that Remus had laid out. Sirius scoffed.  
  
"Well, he would be acting like that with Anya around, wouldn't he?" Sirius turned to look at Remus, who raised his eyes, but nodded in agreement.  
  
"What?" Harry asked puzzled.  
  
"Never mind Harry. But, we got your letter about the O.W.L.S. Well done!" Remus changed the conversation topic, and Harry launched into a detailed account of his exams, Sirius listening intently, and roaring with laughter when he heard that he had helped Harry with his Defence exam.  
  
"See Lupin, I told you we knew the stuff better than her!" Sirius guffawed loudly. It was late before any of the three went to bed, and when Harry finally put his head on the pillow, he couldn't ever remember being so happy about waking up the next morning.  
  
When Harry awoke the next morning, he could smell bacon cooking downstairs, and he was puzzled for a moment, as he couldn't remember Aunt Petunia ever starting breakfast without him helping. But then he remembered where he was, and he broke into a great smile. He pulled on some Muggle clothing and raced downstairs.  
  
"Morning Harry, how'd you sleep?" Remus asked, placing a large plate of bacon and eggs in front of Harry.  
  
"Great thanks!" Harry started on his eggs, and before long he had moved onto the bacon.  
  
"You know Harry, I think if you keep eating this way, you might actually bulk up a bit this summer!" Sirius wandered into the kitchen with an amused look on his face. Harry stopped eating guiltily, and Remus shot Sirius a dirty look  
  
"Eat as much as you want Harry. We know that those Muggles never fed you well, so eat whatever you want!" Lupin reassured Harry. Harry looked relieved, and kept eating his bacon.  
  
"So, what do you want to do today Harry?" Sirius asked after breakfast had finished. Harry got a look of shock on his face, he couldn't remember anyone asking him that before! Harry shrugged, and because the sweater he was wearing was too big for him, the sleeves slid down about 5 inches.  
  
"I think Padfoot, that Harry may need some new clothing. It appears the Muggle's didn't even dress his properly," Remus turned for Sirius's approval. Sirius nodded, and it was decided. "Right then, after you brush your teeth Harry, come down here and we'll go shopping" Sirius said the last bit with a mock look of disgust, and Harry smirked. When he was out of the room, Sirius turned to Lupin.  
  
"So Lupin, shopping huh? We both have very little shopping experience, and you seem to forget that I haven't been found innocent of my charges yet, so there are still Dementors out looking for me!" Sirius was being a little sarcastic, but Remus spoke calmly.  
  
"Harry still has the invisible cloak Sirius, you can use it. And I thought I might ask Anya Williamson to come with us today. She's a woman, she knows things about shopping" Sirius spit out his coffee when he heard the last bit.  
  
"Since when have you started being buddies with Anya Williamson?" Sirius demanded angrily.  
  
"Since I saw her at Hogsmeade when you were visiting Harry. We've kept in touch, and now she's in town for your trial. I just thought it would be easier to have a woman present for clothes shopping" Remus calmly explained himself. Sirius seemed to accept this, but was still acting a little grumpy when Harry came back down.  
  
"Harry, you still have your Invisibility cloak, right?" Harry nodded.  
  
"Well do you think we could borrow it today to keep Sirius covered?" Harry nodded again.  
  
"Sure," he said  
  
"And also, do you mind if I bring another guest shopping with us today?" Remus asked.  
  
"Nope, who?" Harry asked.  
  
"Professor Williamson" Remus answered cautiously, looking at Sirius's face for reaction. Sirius just snorted into his coffee mug, and Harry didn't seem to mind either, although he looked a little puzzled.  
  
"Ok then, we'll meet Anya at the entrance of Harrod' at 10 then," Remus confirmed. As promised Anya meet Remus, Sirius and Harry outside Harrod's at 10 o'clock. "Hello Harry. How've you been?" Anya smiled warmly at him, again amazed at how much he looked like his father.  
  
"Fine thankyou Prof. Williamson" Harry replied politely.  
  
"Oh, when we're not in school you can call me Anya!" she laughed. Sirius snorted under the coat, and Anya turned, puzzled.  
  
"What was that?" she asked Remus.  
  
"Oh, nothing!" Lupin answered, and this time Harry was confused. Why wasn't Remus telling her about Sirius? He was still pondering this when they entered the store. Anya led the way straight to menswear.  
  
"Now Harry, I think you may need some trousers, some new jumpers, a few t- shirts, some button down shirts and maybe some shorts. And I think you may also need some pyjama's, swimmers, and maybe errr...ummm....some new umm....underclothing," Anya wasn't sure how to put that last bit, without embarrassing Harry.  
  
Harry blushed slightly, but shook it off when Anya handed him about 10 shirts in what she assumed was his size.  
  
The walked around for almost an hour, with Anya pulling out many pairs of trouser, shorts and pyjama's. When Harry tried everything on, he found that Anya had picked his size perfectly. When he walked out of the change rooms, he found Anya and Remus laughing at a story Anya had just told, and he felt sorry for Sirius. Harry knew Sirius wasn't too fond of Anya, and it couldn't have been easy for him to listen to his best friend laughing with her.  
  
"These all fit well" he said. Anya stopped laughing and nodded briskly.  
  
"Great, well we'll get them all then! Lupin, why don't you go with Harry to get some..socks!" she smiled and left for the register.  
  
Harry, Sirius and Lupin all knew what she meant by this, and Harry went to find some underwear. They met Anya at one of the registers, where Lupin pulled out his wallet, and looked puzzledly at all the muggle currency. Anya sighed, grabbed the wallet off him and paid the checkout girl the exact amount owed. Harry felt bad about how much it came too and offered to pay Lupin back.  
  
"I won't accept any money from James Potter's son!" Remus smiled at Harry.  
  
"Your father did so much for me, it makes me feel better that I can help his son," Lupin continued. When they walked out of the store, laden with bags, Anya suggested going to lunch. Harry nodded fervently, he was starving. They entered a nearby cafe, and ordered sandwiches and drinks. Anya and Harry did most of the ordering, since Lupin had no idea what most things were, and Sirius couldn't talk. Harry knew Sirius must be hungry, and when he felt something pull at his sleeve, he knew it was Sirius. Harry slipped him a sandwich, and a bottle of orange juice.  
  
"So Prof....Anya, how did you know about muggle currency?" Harry wondered.  
  
"When I was younger, about 3 years out of Hogwarts, I actually travelled a fair bit, and I took up some jobs in muggle society," Anya explained. Sirius made a strangled noise under the coat, and Harry had a coughing fit, trying to cover the noise.  
  
"Are you Ok?" Anya asked concerned. She passed him a bottle of water.  
  
"Fine," Harry wheezed.  
  
After Lunch, Sirius, Remus and Harry left to go back to Lupin's. Anya gave Remus a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Look after Harry, won't you Remus?" she said quietly in his ear. Remus nodded.  
  
"Right then. Good bye Remus, Harry," she smiled and said softly to the space beside her,  
  
"Would nice to see you be the wrong thing to say Sirius?" and with that, she quickly turned on her heel and headed off down the pavement. The trio of men stared after her. Remus opened and closed his mouth several times and Harry heard Sirius swear under his cloak. They left for Lupin's without talking much, and struggling to hold all their purchases. 


	15. You Have a What? Where?!

When they arrived home, Harry was surprised to see an envelope with his name on it lying on the kitchen table. He picked it up and read.  
  
Harry,  
  
I would appreciate it if you, Mr Weasley and Miss Granger could meet me at the Ministry tomorrow afternoon. It is of great importance to Sirius Black's trial. The Ministry would like to explain court proceedings to you and your friends, and help you understand what exactly is going on.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
  
  
Harry showed the letter to Remus, who nodded and told Harry that he'd escort him to the Ministry tomorrow.  
  
"But don't tell Sirius yet. He doesn't know you're testifying. He would surely forbid it!" Remus warned Harry just as Sirius entered the room.  
  
"Surely forbid what?" Sirius smiled.  
  
"Me getting a tattoo," Harry quickly supplied.  
  
"I wouldn't rule it out completely. Maybe when you're older" Sirius replied.  
  
"Besides, Sirius has a tattoo himself!" Remus green cheekily.  
  
"Really? Where?" Harry asked.  
  
Sirius glared at Lupin.  
  
"It's....arrgghhh....on my behind," Sirius sounded embarrassed.  
  
"What does it say?" Harry laughed at seeing the uncomfortable expression on Sirius's face.  
  
"I think that's a story for another day!" Remus jumped in to relieve Sirius, who smiled gratefully. Harry went to go upstairs, but Remus grabbed his arm and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Mabye you should send an owl to Ron and Hermione," he suggested. Harry nodded in agreement.  
  
Ron,  
  
Did you get a letter from Dumbledore about meeting him tomorrow at the Ministry. I'm a bit nervous. Hope it goes well for Sirius.  
  
Harry  
  
  
  
Harry wrote another note along similar lines to Hermione. He gave both letters to Hedwig, who hooted softly before taking flight.  
  
When Sirius asked where Harry and Remus were headed the next afternoon, Remus told a disgusted Sirius that they were off to visit Anya. Sirius was glad to stay home.  
  
"Why does he hate her so much?" Harry asked Remus as they were throwing Floo powder into the chimney.  
  
"Ministry of Magic" Remus announced in a loud, clear voice, and Harry didn't hear the answer to his question, as they were overcome by a swirling sensation.  
  
"I think Harry, that Sirius will tell you his story when he feels the time is right," Remus helped Harry up off the floor. He turned to the secretary who was staring at the dizzy Harry.  
  
"We have an appointment with Albus Dumbledore and Mr. Gilmore," Remus told her.  
  
"Oh yes, you'd better hurry. The other 2 children are already here. Down the hall to the right. You'll know which door," the secretary clicked something on the desk beside her, and went back to her work. Remus and Harry wandered down the hall, and Harry was surprised to see a massive, neon green sign on one door  
  
'Hurry up Harry, you're late!' it read. Remus pulled him into that room, knocking Harry's hand against the door in the process.  
  
"Ow!" Harry yelped.  
  
"Hello Harry!" Hermione and Ron said without even turning around. Dumbledore smiled at Harry when he entered. Mr Gilmore sat stonily at his desk.  
  
"Right, now we can start. I don't believe that Sirius Black should be awarded a re-trial, but as Albus here has vouched for him, and we do have some evidence, a re-trial will be held. By some miraculous reason, we have been able to find counsel for Black, who will defend him." Glimore took a breath and continued.  
  
"Albus here has stated that you children can back up his story, and so you must appear before the court as well. When Black's lawyer arrives, you will be left alone to have a trial run through. The court date will be next Monday. Your parents have been informed, and have given permission for you to appear. Lupin and Dumbledore, you have given permission on behalf of Harry. Goodbye" Glimore swept out of the door, clutching a fat file under his arm.  
  
"Nice fellow, isn't he?" Ron remarked sarcastically. He had just finished his sentence when Sirius's lawyer walked in. Harry was shocked to see who it was.  
  
"Sirius is not going to like this!" Harry said under his breath. "Professor!" Ron's mouth dropped open. Hermione's eyes widened. Even Remus looked mildly surprised. "Why does everyone look so shocked? I have a law degree you know!" Anya Williamson broke into a big smile, as everyone looked on, still a bit shell-shocked. Finally Harry broke the silence.  
  
"Arrgghh, no offence Prof. Williamson, but arrrr.....we got the impression that you and Sirius, didn't exactly......get along well!" Harry trailed off his sentence.  
  
"How come you're here?" Ron asked, mouth still open.  
  
"Anya, does Sirius know that you're defending him?" Remus asked incredulously. Anya looked a bit taken aback by the questions.  
  
"Well, firstly. I know Sirius and I aren't exactly friends now, but I'm hoping to put the past behind us. I want to help him! And yes Ron, teachers do have other lives outside school, I am allowed to be here!" Anya went to continue in a quieter voice.  
  
"And no Remus, I haven't told Sirius about the trial. The Ministry still haven't located him, and so I can't talk to him. I just hope he knows the trial is on, I'm sure he does," Anya was looking nervously at an assistant who had just entered the room, looking curious. As soon as the young girl exited, Anya continued excitedly.  
  
"Sirius is staying with you, isn't he Remus?" Remus nodded.  
  
"Well do you think I might be able to visit him there?" she asked hopefully. Remus looked a bit apprehensive at first, but finally nodded.  
  
"It's for his own good," he said in a soft voice.  
  
"Ok then, we'll continue this at Lupin's!" she picked up her things, and marched out the door, leaving the 4 remaining occupants of the room feeling slightly nervous about the events to come. 


	16. The Dreaded Ex and a Proposal

Anya, Remus, Harry, Hermione and Ron all used Floo Powder to get back to Lupin's. Hearing a loud thump, Sirius came out to investigate, and he was a bit surprised to see 3 children and a man and a woman tumble out of the chimney. When the soot settled, he could make out Hermione and Ron as well as Remus and Harry, but he was a bit unsure as to whom the woman was. Then he heard her speak. "Hello Sirius," Anya said softly, worried about his reaction. The other 4 people in the room looked on with a mixture of emotions. Curiousness, worry and dread. Nobody knew how Sirius would react, and Harry was a bit scared. He had seen Sirius get angry before, but the look on his face was lethal.  
  
"What is she doing here?" he asked in a deathly quiet voice, speaking only to Remus.  
  
"She's here to help with the trial," Remus answered, smiling at Anya to reassure her. She looked upset at the way Sirius was treating her.  
  
"Look Sirius...." she began.  
  
"I don't want to hear it!" now Sirius was yelling, his face contorted with pain.  
  
"I'm just trying to help," she said quietly, before bursting into tears and running from the room.  
  
Remus could remember them having a very similar argument in their 6th year at Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione followed Anya into the kitchen, and Remus stormed after a fuming Sirius, out the door. Harry and Ron remained in the living room. They looked at each other but remained silent. Finally, Remus came back into the house.  
  
"Sirius will be back soon," he said to Anya. Ron and Harry were now sitting at the kitchen table. Anya just nodded her head, and sniffled. Sirius walked into the kitchen, his movement's stiff.  
  
"Anya, you know that you are not my favourite person, but I'm willing to put this behind us for the time period of the trial. The only reason I'm allowing you to help with the trial, is for Harry's sake," Sirius's words were wooden, except for his last sentence.  
  
"I don't have to do this you know," Anya sniffled into a hankie.  
  
"I'm only doing this for Harry," she said again, but she knew that wasn't true. Deep in her heart, she knew that she wanted to help Sirius, and she knew that Sirius wanted to be helped. Remus was also aware of this predicament, but he was also aware of how stubborn both parties could be. "Right well, give me a minute to get my things together and we'll start then. OK?" Anya didn't wait for an answer, she just started retrieving files of parchment from her briefcase. There was an awkward silence, and Ron saw it as his duty to break it.  
  
"Oh Harry, I forgot to tell you. Do you remember Penelope Clearwater? Yeah, well, she and Percy are getting married soon, and they both want you and Hermione at the wedding," Ron said the word 'wedding' like it was dirty. He didn't like getting dressed up. Hermione on the other hand looked thrilled at the idea.  
  
"Oh, I love weddings!" she said, obviously ecstatic.  
  
"Do you know what she's wearing Ron? Oh and what colour are the bridesmaid's dresses? And the flowers, what kind will they be?" Hermione carried on with a plethora of questions for Ron, who was doing his best to answer them as correctly as possible.  
  
Anya was still shuffling papers around, but she heard all the wedding talk, and it made her smile. She adored weddings, and she fondly remembered James and Lily's.  
  
Many years earlier....  
  
"What colour do you think the pageboy's buitonnaire should be James?" Lily asked in a completely serious voice. James looked up from the game of Wizard chess he was playing with Sirius. He looked at her like he couldn't believe she was even asking.  
  
"Well Lily dear, first off, you'll have to inform me who our pageboy is, then tell me what they do, then tell me exactly what the heck a buitonnaire is!" James said in a silly voice.  
  
"I think it should be yellow," Anya chimed in, looking up from the Witch Wedding magazine she was reading.  
  
"This magazine says that children in witch weddings should wear yellow flowers, as it promotes good fertility luck in the marrying couple!" Anya read aloud a passage from the magazine. Sirius heard her, and tried unsuccessfully to muffle his laughter at the deep look of thought on Lily's face.  
  
"Yes, I think you're right Anya!" lily said in a defiant voice, sticking her tongue out at the boys.  
  
"Oh, very mature for a 19 year old who's going to be married in 3 months!" Sirius called back at her.  
  
"3 monthes," Lily and Anya both said dreamily, before turning to each other in a fit of giggles. Sirius and James turned to each other with mock looks of disgust.  
  
"See what this wedding stuff reduces girls into my friend? That's why me and Anya aren't getting married!" Sirius said to James. Anya stopped her giggling and turned to Sirius.  
  
"We aren't getting married?" she asked in a cold voice.  
  
"When were you going to tell me this? Have I been wasting my life living here, waiting for you to propose. I want to do a wizard law degree you know!" Anya was going off her head now. Sirius cowered back.  
  
"I was just kidding sweetie. Calm down!" Sirius was trying to soothe her.  
  
"Why should I calm down, it's not like you're not going to marry if I don't! If I calm down are you going to marry me? No! Why? Because you don't marry!" Anya's tirade was continuing. Sirius still looked a bit frightened at the look on Anya's face.  
  
"Calm down!" he said again.  
  
"Why should I?" she retorted, folding her arms.  
  
"Because if you don't calm down, I can't do this..." and with that Sirius pulled a ring box out of his back pocket, knelt down before Anya, and took her hand in his. "Anya Williamson, will you marry me?" he asked, deadly serious. Lily let out a little squeak, and James covered her mouth with his hand. Anya looked like she was either going to faint, or slap Sirius out of pure frustration. Finally the look of frustration subsided to a look of elation.  
  
"Of course!" she said, wrapping her arms around the back of Sirius's neck. He stood up, pulling her off the ground in the process. Then their lips met in a long kiss, which almost had Lily blushing!  
  
3 monthes later.........  
  
James was standing, waiting nervously at the alter. Dressed in smart, black tuxedo, James looked very handsome. Sirius was wearing a similar outfit, and when he caught Anya's eye, he did a little eyebrow waggle. She smiled back, and rearranged her way of holding her gardenia and yellow-rose bouquet. The church where James and Lily were getting married was decked out with elegant white and yellow flowers. The congregation in the church looked thrilled, as everyone's favourite couple were finally getting married.  
  
Anya's heart swelled with happiness. Her best friends were finally getting married, and she herself would be Mrs Sirius Black in almost 2 years. 


	17. Just Because I Love You

The sound of the church doors opening made everyone turn automatically to see the bride. To the delicate strains of the Wedding March, Lily Evans walked down the aisle, accompanied by Albus Dumbledore. Anya knew that Lily's father had died when she was 14, but she was happy to see Dumbledore accompanying her. Lily looked beautiful in a sparkling white dress with a full skirt and simple corset top. She approached the altar, and gave Dumbledore a kiss on the cheek before turning to face James.  
  
The service started. Anya could feel tears trickling down her cheeks as the wizard minister spoke his words. When he got to her favourite part, she almost broke down.  
  
"Do you, James Edward Potter, take this woman, Lily Marie Evans to be your lawful wedded wife?"  
  
"I do," James smiled broadly at Lily.  
  
"And do you, Lily Marie Evans take this man, James Edward Potter to be your lawful wedded husband?"  
  
"I do," Lily smiled gracefully.  
  
"Then by the power vested in my by the Ministry of Magic, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!" the minister said to an eager James. James lifted Lily's veil, and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.  
  
Walking out the door of the church, people through colourful confetti at the newly-weds, who couldn't take their eyes of each other. Anya looked at Sirius and shared a smile with him. She knew that one day soon, she would be the one in the wedding dress, smiling with her friends.  
  
"Williamson! Wake up!" Sirius commanded, not in a joking tone. Anya snapped her head to him, realising that she had been resting her head on her hands, dreaming off into space.  
  
"Sorry" she said quietly, blushing slightly. Sirus just twitched his nose and nodded.  
  
"So," she said, getting back to business.  
  
"Tell me your side of the story, leaving out nothing," she instructed Sirius. He reluctantly told his story, with encouraging nods from Hermione, Remus and Harry. Ron seemed to be in another world, staring at Anya and occasionally turning to Sirius, looking puzzled.  
  
"So that's it," Sirius finished his tale, Anya furiously scribbling notes on a massive long piece of parchment. She nodded, but kept writing. Remus got up to fix tea and cake. Hermione helped him, but Harry and Ron remained at the table, silent.  
  
"Ok, well Black, it looks like with your evidence, and Dumbledore and the kids backing you up, you have a good chance," Anya finally finished writing. Sirius winced when she said his last name, but got a confused look when she mentioned the kids testifying.  
  
"Hangon, what children are testifying?" Sirius asked, forgetting his anger, and speaking in a truly puzzled tone. Anya looked confused at his question.  
  
"Harry, Hermione and Ron of course," she said matter-of-factly. Remus saw the look of anger flash over Sirius's face.  
  
"Why wasn't I told of this sooner?" he asked Anya.  
  
"I thought you knew!" she said, truthfully.  
  
"Well I didn't know that. But I do know that there is nothing I can do to stop you three from getting up there in court, is there?" Hermione, Ron and Harry all shook their heads slowly. For a while, everyone sat there in complete silence, not even the scribbling of Anya's quill could be heard.  
  
"Alright then, I suppose I'd better leave. I'll send you an owl in a couple of days, when I have the facts sorted out. The trial is next Monday, please try and look presentable!" she glared jokingly at Harry, Ron and Sirius, who all looked quite hurt at her comment.  
  
"Well then, I'd best be off. Goodbye!" she said cheerily. She got up from the table, as did Sirius. He held out his arm woodenly, as if to shake Anya's hand. She took his hand, and shook it warmly, until she noticed something tied around his wrist that made her drop his hand like a hot potato.  
  
Anya scurried over to the fireplace, and sent herself away before anyone could ask what was wrong.  
  
"What do I have cooties?" Sirius asked, half stupid, half-serious. Then he looked down at his wrist, and cursed to himself. Hanging down off a leather strap was a Silver Star. The very same Silver Star that Anya had given him when they had announced their love for each other. Remus caught Sirius doing this, and gave him a slight shake of the head. Harry, Hermione and Ron just remained perplexed as to the sudden exit of their teacher.  
  
"Well you're all here now, you may as well stay the night," Remus announced to the group. Hermione and Ron had overnight bags with them, as they were going to stay at Diagon Alley after the meeting with Anya. Remus sent owls to the Weasleys and the Grangers, informing them of the change in plans.  
  
They had bangers and mash for dinner, with Hermione doing most of the cooking. Ron tried to help out by mashing potatoes, but he just succeeded in creating a white pile of mush, thanks to his addition of a pint of milk. Hermione dumped this down the sink and started afresh. So the boys sat around the table, playing a game of Wizard Chess, while Sirius and Remus discussed the case at hand, away in the living room.  
  
"Sirius, I know you don't want Harry testifying, but it's the best chance you have of freedom. With his and Albus's testimony, and the new evidence, you're sure to be let off!" Remus said in an excited whisper.  
  
"Don't get ahead of yourself Lupin!" Sirius retorted, still a little angry with his friend for bringing Anya to his home.  
  
"Was it strange?" Remus asked Sirius.  
  
"Was what strange?" Sirius queried, knowing perfectly well what Lupin meant. Remus lifted his eyebrow.  
  
"If you mean seeing her again, yes it was a little odd. If you mean the cup of coffee you made while she was here, yes it was very strange!" this was Sirius's way of ending an important question, with a joke. Remus knew this frustrated Anya, there had been a big commotion one year at Hogwarts about it. Many years earlier......  
  
"Why can't you ever answer me straight Black?" Anya yelled at an angry Sirius. James wandered into the argument mid-fire.  
  
"What'd you do this time buddy?" he asked, nonchalantly taking a bite out of his apple.  
  
"I have done nothing wrong. I'm answering your questions aren't I?" he yelled back at Anya. It was 5th year, and really only the start of their tempestuous relationship.  
  
"Look Sirius, can you please just answer me straight, now?!" Anya had given up yelling and taken to pleading.  
  
"Did you kiss Amy Watkinson behind Hagrid's hut last week?" Anya asked him calmly. James dropped his apple in shock, and turned to Sirius, amazed that his friend could do such a thing.  
  
"Of course I didn't. She made that story up completely!" Sirius retorted.  
  
"And why would she do that?" Anya reasoned.  
  
"Because.....because.....she's jealous of us!" Sirius finally found the words he was looking for. Anya still wasn't fully convinced.  
  
"Look Anya, you are the only one for me, please take me back!" Sirius resorted to pleading, and Anya's face softened significantly.  
  
"I know I shouldn't trust you Black. A man who speaks so smoothly should never be trusted!" she allowed herself to be engulfed in a bear hug, and she quietly sobbed into Sirius's broad shoulder.  
  
James left the room, satisfied that his friends had worked everything out. He was however, now craving to be hugged, so he found Lily, and gave her the biggest, warmest hug he could give. Lily was surprised, but returned the embrace.  
  
"What's all this about?" she said muffled into this shoulder.  
  
"It's just because! Do I need a reason?" James said. Lily looked up at him and smiled, sighing contentedly. 


	18. Severus Takes the Stand

Present Day.....  
  
Sirius remembered this argument, because he could recall how upset he'd been when he found out what Amy had done. He was actually more angry at how it had hurt Anya, rather than how it had hurt him. Sirius still flinched at the thought of hurting Anya, but he decided that didn't mean he still loved her, just that he was concerned for her welfare. "But she's seen the pendant now, so there's no telling what she thinks of me," he said softly to himself, later in the night. Anya arrived back at the Leaky Cauldron. She was staying at a room there while the trial was on. She was still a little flustered about the fact that Sirius was wearing her pendant. Then she smiled to herself.  
  
"So he still cares for me!" she said happily.  
  
"Pardon dearie?" the old witch behind the counter said. Anya smiled at her, and retrieved her messages.  
  
"Oh, don't worry. Just the loony rantings of a busy witch-lawyer," Anya said, laughing at herself. The old witch smiled somewhat curiously and went back to reading Witch Weekly. Anya picked up her case, and made her way back to her room, ready to spend another night eating alone. The next few days passed quickly for everyone involved in the trial. Paranoid court personal were busy putting anti-escape spells on the holding bay, so Sirius couldn't get free. Finally, Monday dawned, a bright and clear day. Harry woke early, his heart beating fast. At first he didn't know why, but he soon realised it was the day of the trial.  
  
Anya, Hermione and Ron were waiting in one of the meeting rooms at the courthouse. Ron's parents had come to watch the trial, and Hermione had been placed in their care. Anya was just over procedure one more time for Ron's benefit when Harry and Remus arrived. Sirius had checked in with the bailiff earlier, and had been spellbound with magical handcuffs, and had been dealt with a massive lecture on escaping.  
  
A loud clock chimed, signifying the start of the trial. Anya smiled calmly at everyone, but inside she was a barrel of nerves.  
  
"This is my one chance to help him, I have to win!" she said quietly, before opening the doors of the court.  
  
The first thing Anya noticed was that the courtroom was absolutely packed with people. The re-trial of Sirius Black was all anyone had been talking abut for days, and now it appeared the whole British magical community was here. As Anya and Sirius walked in, a deathly hush fell over the crowd. Gradually the noise in the room regained, but Sirius was still aware of the thousands of eyes set upon him.  
  
A bailiff led to him a holding dock, where he was bound with magical rope. Sirius looked a little disgruntled but said nothing.  
  
"We are here, for the re-trial of Sirius Black, who was sent to Azkaban 14 years ago, for the very serious crime of murder. Nice to see you again Mr Black," the judge was a bitter, sarcastic wizard, and Anya looked a little worried.  
  
"Right, you may begin Ms Williamson," the judge finally said. Anya inhaled slowly, and exhaled through her mouth. She looked very composed to the crowd, but inside her heart was hammering. "I would like to call upon Albus Dumbledore," she announced in a loud clear voice. The noise of the crowd rose to fever pitch, Albus Dumbledore was trying to help Sirius Black! People couldn't believe it. Dumbledore took his place, and the questioning began.  
  
"Mr Dumbledore, please tell the court what happened the eve of Mr Blacks escape from Hogwarts," Anya asked Albus, who launched into a detailed account of the day's events. Anya was listening but could see the judge scribbling on a parchment, and the gallery looking shocked at Dumbledore's words.  
  
"And, do you have any evidence to back this claim up?" Anya asked him.  
  
"I have the word of three of my students at Hogwarts. Hermione Granger, Ron Weasly and Harry Potter," at them mention of Harry's name, and audible gasp was heard from everyone in the gallery. Anya nodded.  
  
"Thankyou, Professor Dumbledore," Anya stressed the work Professor, as she knew it would make a good effect on the judge. The opposing counsel rose, and tried to pick apart Albus's story, but he stayed very strong, and the opposing wizard only succeeded in making himself look stupid.  
  
"I would now like to call upon Hermione Granger," Anya said after the counsel's cross-examination.  
  
"Do you agree with what Prof. Dumbledore said?" Anya asked her.  
  
"Yes," Hermione nodded. Anya then shocked everyone by telling Hermione she could step down, after asking opposition if he wanted to question her.  
  
Hermione looked a bit disbelieving that Anya had only asked one question, but she stepped down, just the same.  
  
A similar thing happened with Ron and Harry as well.  
  
Anya's next announcement came as a shock to everyone, including Sirius.  
  
"I would now like to call upon my next witness," she said. At that moment, her next witness walked in, and Harry could not stop his jaw from dropping. Next to him, he heard Ron curse, and Hermione quietly shush him. Sirius turned to look at the witness, and almost exploded with anger. "Severus Snape, please take the stand!" Anya's voice rang out over the silent courtroom.  
  
"What the hell is he doing here?" Ron asked through clenched teeth. Harry just shrugged he couldn't believe it. What could Snape possibly say in Sirius's defence. His question was soon answered.  
  
"Professor Snape, were you a pupil at Hogwarts at the same time as Sirius Black?" Anya asked him.  
  
"Yes, we were in the same year," he answered back, not even smirking at Sirius.  
  
"Would you say you knew Sirius Black well?" she asked.  
  
"Our paths crossed occasionally, yes," Snape's eyes narrowed, no doubt remembering all the pranks Sirius had pulled on him.  
  
"Sirius Black was best friends with James Potter, wasn't he?" Anya queried, with a slight smile.  
  
"Yes," Sirius answered shortly.  
  
"In your opinion, is there any chance, that Sirius Black, would have wanted James Potter dead, at any stage in his life?" Anya now became demanding. Harry was shocked at her brash question, and Hermione saw Sirius shake his head in despair. Ron looked ready to jump out and beat Snape if he didn't give a good answer.  
  
"NO, I don't believe there was ever a stage in their lives, where they wanted the other dead," Snape answered well, sparing him a beating from Ron.  
  
"So, you don't believe that Sirius Black could have joined with Voldemort, and helped in the murder of James and Lily Potter?" Anya demanded. Remus looked over and saw Harry was looking a bit upset, but he said nothing.  
  
"No, I don't believe that," Snape answered solemnly.  
  
"Did you know that Lily Potter was Muggle born?" Anya had yet again changed her line of questioning.  
  
"Yes, I am aware of that fact,"  
  
"Voldemort did not believe that their should be Muggle-born witches did he?" Anya asked.  
  
"NO, he though all wizards should be pure blood," Snape answered, looking slightly ashamed.  
  
"And how do you know this?" Anya asked harshly.  
  
"I was a follower of his for a very brief period of time," the Professor almost whispered the words, but every member of the gallery heard them. Voices were raised, and the Judge banged the gavel. 


	19. Calling Sirius Black

"Silence!" he hollered.  
  
"Please continue Ms. Williamson," he ordered.  
  
"Professor Snape, while you were in with Voldemort's crowd, was their any indication that Mr Black was a Death Eater, or in any other way affiliated with Lord Voldemort?" Anya's question was keenly percepted by the judge.  
  
"No, there wasn't,"  
  
"In your opinion, was Sirius Black responsible for this crime he is on trial for?" The answer to this question was dreaded by a few people in the room. Sirius took in a deep breath, and prepared to say goodbye to freedom.  
  
Severus took in a deep breath and opened his mouth.  
  
"No, he couldn't and wouldn't do that to James, or any other innocent people for that matter," Snape let out his breath in a long whooosh. The gallery now rose to fever pitch, louder than before.  
  
"So you believe Sirius Black is completely innocent of this crime?" Anya asked, quietening now.  
  
"Yes," Snape spat out, with a look that Harry couldn't quite read.  
  
The opposing wizard cross-examined Snape, but again he did a poor job, not helping his case in the slightest.  
  
The judge was taking everything down that any of the witnesses said. As the opposition finished, the magical quill stopped writing and laid itself down, looking as woebegone as a quill could.  
  
"Right, we'll take an hours recess, then I expect everyone back in this court. On the dot of...3pm!" The judge was quite intimidating, and Harry and Hermione both set their watches to his word. Sirius was led away by two guards, but Anya promised Harry he would be able to see him. She led the way quickly to where he was being remanded.  
  
"How do you think the trial's going?" Remus asked a fast-walking Anya.  
  
"Well, we're putting forward a good defence, but it's going to take quite a lot to convince a judge that this man spent 13 years in gaol for a crime he didn't do. It would be so much easier for the Ministry to find him guilty. Let's just hope this judge is fair," her words ended abruptly as they arrived outside Sirius' cell.  
  
Sirius looked up, Harry could see that his eyes were rimmed in red. Anne's face crumpled at the sight of them.  
  
"I'm doing my best, I really am!" Anya promised Sirius. He nodded, looking sombre.  
  
"I know, I just...I have bad memories, and the trial is just bringing them up again," Sirius looked ready to break down, and Anya rushed forward to hug him, but she instead crushed her hand on an invisible barrier.  
  
"They put up a barrier, they don't want me escaping again, as they put it," Sirius said bitterly. Anya looked ready to cry, and everyone present saw the pain that was evident in both their faces.  
  
Remus, Ron and Hermione left to get food for lunch, while Harry and Anya sat with Sirius. Sitting crosslegged on the floor, with such a sad expression on her face, Anya looked almost childlike. Sirius also looked like his life was over. Harry didn't know what to say, he wasn't really good at comforting people when he didn't know the full extent of a situation.  
  
When the other three arrived with Lunch, they ate in silence, finishing just before they bailiff called them back into court. Anya took a deep breath.  
  
"Ok, this is what we call closing. I make my finishing comments and I do everything in my power to make the judge believe me," Anya explained as they walked briskly along side the guards escorting Sirius.  
  
On entering the courtroom, everyone feel silent. The room slowly filled up and Sirius was once again bound to the chair.  
  
"Miss Williamson, do you have any other witnesses?" the judge presiding asked again, his quill looking much more refreshed. Anya looked lost in thought for a second, then asked a question.  
  
"Can I approach the desk your honour?" she asked. The judge nodded and she returned back to her desk. The judge spoke while the gallery puzzled.  
  
"The trial of Sirius Black will continue this coming Thursday. For now, court is adjourned," The judge pounded his gavel and exited to his chambers. Five bemused faces turned to Anya. "What have you done?" Hermiones, Harrys, Ron's, Remus's and Sirius's voices all blended into one. Anya looked confident but nervous.  
  
"We're putting you on the stand Sirius!" she shouted as Sirius was led away.  
  
Over the next two days, Remus and Harry saw very little of Anya and Sirius. Sirius was still in custody of the courts, and Anya seemed to be spending all her time at the Ministry of Magic. She only gave vague details of what she was doing there, saying only that it was a big help for Sirius's case. Hermione had gone to stay with Ron, and after Sirius's trial, Harry too would be joining them for a few days.  
  
When Thursday dawned, the day was bright and dewy. Remus woke a sleepy Harry and told him to get dressed. The trial was set to start early today, the judge didn't want the same number of twittering gallery members. While Harry was dressing and eating, Remus gathered Sirius's best robes, and a razor. After the dishes were done, the pair left Lupin's in a comfortable silence.  
  
They arrived at the courthouse early, having plenty of time to talk to Sirius before the trial started. They gave him his clean robes, along with the razor, which Sirius looked eternally grateful for. "Has our Ms. Williamson explained her cock-a-mayme idea to you?" Sirius asked, feeling refreshed and clean after his shave. Harry and Remus shook their heads.  
  
"Well, she's only given me sketchy details, but basically she wants to put me on the stand, and draw lots of emotion and stuff from me, to convince the judge. I don't know if it'll work," Sirius looked worried again.  
  
"Sirius, Remus and Harry!" Anya's voice echoed down the corridor. They turned and saw her half-running down the halls, with her royal blue fitted robes billowing behind her. The clock in the hall chimed loudly, and Anya turned to face the anxious group around her.  
  
"Well, this is one of the best defences around. Sirius's chances are so greatly increased now, I'm very optimistic," Everyone could tell that Anya was still worried, but was putting forward a brave face. Remus took her hand and squeezed it.  
  
"You'll be fine, and in a few days, we'll all be eating dinner together, and having a good old laugh. Ok?" Remus reassured her. She nodded nervously, and again walked into the silent courtroom to save the man she once loved.  
  
"This is the last day of Sirius Blacks' trial. There will be no more extensions, and it is only because this case is so high-profile that I allowed the first one. Are we clear Ms Williamson?" The judge was still behaving in an old and bitter manner. Anya nervously nodded her head, and the judge continued.  
  
"Right, then feel free to call your next witness Williamson," The judge allowed.  
  
"I would like to call Sirius Black to the stands!" she announced in an almost triumphant voice. If the gallery had been fuller, the noise surely would have reached deafening proportions. Being only half-full, the gallery noise was bearable, but only just. Indignant yells bounced off the walls, and screaming from angry wizards. The judge waved his wand, and the gavel pounded several times.  
  
"Mr Black, please take the stand!" the judge yelled. Sirius quickly jumped up, free from his magical binds and crossed over to the stand. 


	20. Veritiseum

"Before I ask you any questions, I will administer you the potion veritiseum. Are you aware that this potion will allow you to only tell the truth?" Anya asked slowly, making sure the judge and gallery heard her every word.  
  
"Yes," Sirius looked nervous as he was handed the sparling, pale liquid, but he gulped it back anyway. A medical witch stood off to the side.  
  
"The potion will take full in effect in 3....2...1," the witch motioned to Anya to begin questioning.  
  
"Mr Black, I'll start with easy question. Do you admit to having played numerous pranks on Severus Snape during your time at Hogwarts?" Sirius's face twisted as if he was trying to form a word, but eventually he quietly gave his answer.  
  
"Yes," he yelped quietly, looking cranky at himself. Anya looked triumphant.  
  
"So, you and Prof. Snape were never particularly friendly?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"So he would have no reason to lie for you?"  
  
"None at all!" Sirius was adamant, shaking his head vehemently.  
  
Anya turned to face the judge.  
  
"Now judge, I know that I am not allowed to ask outright whether Sirius Black committed the crime, but I may ask questions concerning the incident in question, can't I?" Anya was fully aware of the answer, she just wanted to rub the judge's nose in what she was about to do.  
  
"Yes you may," the judge said dejectedly, knowing that whatever happened would fully cement Anya's evidence. Anya smiled, almost cheerily. "Mr Black, would you ever want harm to come to either Lily or James Potter?"  
  
"Definitely not!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"How about Harry?"  
  
"If anyone laid a finger on my godson, I swear I would...." Anya coughed covering Sirius's words, they would surely be damning against him.  
  
"Mr Black, have you ever killed someone?" Anya said bluntly.  
  
"Does a vampire count as someone?"  
  
The judge interrupted Anya before she had even opened her mouth.  
  
"Yes a vampire does count as a being!" he said almost gleefully.  
  
"So you have killed a person!" the opposing lawyer didn't even try to keep the happiness out of his voice. If he could prove that Sirius was dangerous, he wouldn't be allowed out.  
  
Anya bit her lip, this was going all wrong. She'd forgotten about Sirius's time as an auror. Of course he would have killed some things. 'How stupid of me!' she thought, mentally slapping her head. She started looking lost and worried, and Harry noticed this.  
  
" Ahhh, Mr Black, have you ever killed anything using the Avada Kedavra curse?" Anya asked, silently pleading to the heavens.  
  
"No," Sirius answered firmly, and she breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Have you ever killed a fellow witch or wizard?" Anya asked, voice quivering.  
  
"NO," Sirius's voice was resonant, and Anya breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Thank you Mr Black. Your witness Mr Redgrace," Anya said to the opposing lawyer. "Thank you," Redgrace said smirking in her direction. He then turned to the medical witch, still by Sirius's side.  
  
"How much longer will this potion last?" he asked.  
  
"You still have another hour," the witch answered. Redgrace nodded sharply.  
  
"So you have killed another being?" he asked Sirius.  
  
"Yes, a vampire," Sirius shot back at him. "Would you rather I let it live?" he added sarcastically.  
  
The judge tried hard not to smile, but he didn't succeed. Anya shot Sirius a warning lot, before breaking into a wry smile as well.  
  
"Well, no of course, it needed to be killed," Redgrace spluttered, deciding to change tactics.  
  
"You were a good student, isn't that so Mr Black?"  
  
"Yes, I suppose I was," Sirius was weary of where this was going.  
  
"Did it make you mad that some uhhh, muggle born witches and wizards were smarter than you?"  
  
"No," Sirius said in a slow voice, like he was talking to a child. Redgrace could tell he was fighting a losing battle.  
  
"Fine, no more questions!" he was exasperated, and just wanted to get home. Due to all the facts that had come out over the case, nobody really believed Sirius to be guilty any more.  
  
"Is that all you both have to offer?" the judge asked in a tired voice.  
  
"Yes," both lawyers answered at the same time. "Right, let's hear your closing's then!" the judge demanded. Anya got up and took a deep breath.  
  
"Your honour, it is impossible for any wizard to lie while under the influence of veritiseum. Therefore Sirius Black as told the complete truth. He is completely innocent!"  
  
"Mr Redgrace, do you have a rebuttal?" the judge asked. Redgrace just shook his head, before lightly banging his head on the table in front of him.  
  
"Well then, there is no other choice but for me to find in favour of the defendant. Mr Black, you have been found innocent on appeal of a heinous crime committed almost 16 years ago. You will be compensated by the Ministry, and you are now free to go. Have a good life!" the judge gave a sort of forced smile, then exited, muttering about how easy it would have been to just use veritiseum in the beginning. The binds around Sirius broke away, and he stood up slowly, inspecting his hands as if he had never seen them before. He looked up at where Anya, Remus, Harry, Hermione and Ron were sitting.  
  
Racing over, he picked Anya up in a massive bear hug, lifting her off the ground and swinging her around.  
  
"You saved my life!" he whispered. 


	21. I Love You like a Sack of Potatos

OK, thanks for the support so far. I have posted 20 chapters of the story already, I estimate I have about 20 more to go! I actually had this whole thing so far posted on the official Harry Potter website, but some of the content was a little too mature, and so I have decided to repost here! Thanks for reading, hope you're enjoying it so far. For all the readers who followed it on the HP website, I'll post a big notice when I'm up to typing out new stuff! Belle  
  
Later while everyone was sitting around in a nearby wizard pub, Harry remembered to finally ask why she didn't use veritiseum at first.  
  
"Well, there is a number of things guarding the use of veritiseum in court cases. Firstly, it can only be used in criminal cases, and only those cases where a guilty verdict may result in time in Azkaban. Also, the Ministry guards its use very closely. You need special permission to use it. On top of these rules, it actually cost thousands of galleons to be able to use it," Anya explained.  
  
"But that's not fair, somebody could be innocent, but it can't be proven because they're not rich!" Hermione protested.  
  
"I know, but think of it this way. You have more of a choice of getting off if you have the best lawyer right? Well the best lawyer's cost a lot of money. Think of veritiseum as the best lawyer," Anya reasoned. Hermione still looked quite put out, but didn't say anything. Ron put his arm cautiously around her shoulders, and she didn't object, so he left them there.  
  
"Well, how could Sirius afford the veritiseum?" Ron asked.  
  
"My parents were very wealthy, they left a lot of money to me," Anya explained.  
  
"I used it to pay for the veritiseum,"  
  
"You know I'm going to pay you back, don't you?" Sirius told her.  
  
She waved her hand, in a whatever gesture. Harry noticed that Sirius and Prof. Williamson were on good speaking terms now, the trial seemed to have pulled them together. They were in such a good mood, that when the announcer spoke up about dancing, Sirius was the first to pull Anya onto the dance floor.  
  
"Testing...1....2..." the announcer pointed to his voice box with his wand, magnifying his voice.  
  
"Tonight, as we do every Thursday night, we will listen to Muggle music for a few hours!" and with that the fast-paced Latin number started. "I love this one!" Anya exclaimed. Sirius looked at her, then pulled her onto the dance floor, ignoring her protests. They were dancing up a storm when Remus came to cut in. Sirius looked a bit offended but bowed out gracefully. On his way to sit down, he saw Ron and Hermione dancing, quite well.  
  
He sat down at a table with Harry.  
  
"Did you know that Ron was such a good dancer?" he asked Harry.  
  
"You should have seen him at the Halloween Ball. It's quite strange really!" Harry said laughingly. Remus laughed as well.  
  
A few hours later, Harry, Remus, Hermione and Ron all sat around a table, drinking Butterbeers. Sirius and Anya were back on the dance-floor, when suddenly a slow song came on.  
  
Anya looked worried for a split-second, but Sirius just pulled her close, and they began to sway in time to the music.  
  
Ron stood up from their table.  
  
"May I have this dance?" he extended his hand toward Hermione, who blushed lightly and took his hand. Remus nodded toward Sirius and Anya.  
  
"Just like they were at your parents wedding," he said laughingly. Harry  
  
cocked his head to the side.  
  
"They were together at Mum and Dad's wedding?" he was puzzled.  
  
"Yes, why?" Remus was also quizzical.  
  
"Well, Sirius told me that their relationship wasn't serious, but if they managed to keep it together since they left Hogwarts....." Harry trailed off, noticing Remus's expression. "Harry, Anya and Sirius were.....actually they can tell you. It's not my place to," Remus was very puzzled as to why Sirius and Anya hadn't told Harry their story. Harry made up his mind to ask the couple as soon as they sat down. However, they continued dancing for a while. Finally, Anya was forced to take a break when the heel of her shoe snapped.  
  
Laughing she sat down at the table again.  
  
"This is a really weird, my shoe did the same thing at Lily and James's wedding. And I was dancing with Sirius at the time as well!" Anya giggled. She pulled out her wand, and pointed it at the shoe.  
  
"Healus Repairo!" she said. The heel reattached itself to the shoe.  
  
"Right, does anyone want a drink?" She asked, standing on one leg, testing the shoe's heel. Harry shook his head.  
  
"No, but I do want to ask you and Sirius a question!" he yelled over the music. Anya felt a faint sense of dread. She went and pulled Sirius away from the wizard he was talking to.  
  
"Sirius, I think Harry wants to ask questions about his past again," she whispered. Sirius got a look of alarm in his eye.  
  
"Well he has a right to know!" he said, trying to convince himself. Anya wasn't quite so confident. If the past started coming out, who knew what other truths would emerge. Sirius and Anya sat down at the table with Harry. Harry wondered how to put his questions about them into a conversational context, but Anya beat him to talking. "Harry, I know you must be a bit confused about your past," she said softly, giving him a small smile.  
  
"We want to help out wherever we can, but I really don't think this is the time or place. How about we meet at my place on Friday, for tea?" Anya asked, looking at Sirius for confirmation. He nodded.  
  
"OK, " Harry said, relieved he didn't have to ask the uncomfortable questions just yet. Sirius was just about to ask who wanted another round of Butterbeers when he noticed how raggered and tired everyone looked. Hermione had her head down on the table, and Ron's eyes were bleary. Remus just looked tired and Harry was yawning non-stop. Anya was still tired from all her running around in the past week.  
  
"Looks like we should call it a night then!" Sirius said jolly. He went up to pay the bill, and couldn't remember ever being so happy about having to foot a bar-tab. The table just over to his right contained all his favourite people, and he could now see them whenever he wanted. AS he watched, an exhausted Ron got up to help the sleepy Hermione stand up straight. He supported her with his arm around her shoulders. Sirius saw the look of love and affection at Ron's gesture in Hermione's eyes. A sharp pain shot through his chest. He could remember feeling like that whenever he was around Anya.  
  
Many years earlier.....  
  
The last song at Lily and James wedding was being played. Lily and James, and Sirius and Anya were the only two couples left, swaying gently on the dance floor. Anya's head nestled closely in on Sirius's shoulder, she was a perfect fit. James was whispering in Lily's ear, pulling his head away, Sirius could see James's cheeky grin, and also the playful punch that Lily gave him.  
  
When the music ended, the two couples sat down at a table.  
  
"Well, I guess we'd better leave soon huh?" James said, almost wistfully. This was the happiest day of his life, he didn't want it to end.  
  
"I guess so," Lily sounded just like James. Sirius stood up.  
  
"I guess I'll get your presents together," he said, lazily pointing his wand around the room, levitating presents in the air. He plopped the down in a pile. Muttering a seemingly nonsense word at the pile, it disappeared.  
  
"Don't worry, I sent them to the house!" he assured a worried looking James. James smirked. He turned to his new bride and noticing the tired look on her face, he swept her up into his arms. She laughed playfully and threw her arms around his neck.  
  
"My hero!" she said in a falsetto voice, causing James to laugh, and almost drop her. He carried out to where the horse-drawn carriage was waiting. Anya looked over at Sirius, expectantly.  
  
"You want me to carry you too?" he asked, pretending to be incredulous.  
  
She gave him a look, and he hurried over to pick her up. But he didn't sweep her up, like James had done to Lily. He grabbed her like a sack of potatoes and threw her over his shoulder. She screamed and laughed, pounding senselessly against his back. Sirius staggered a few steps forward before putting her down again.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny!" Anya said. Sirius stepped forward, and picked her up again, this time like James had picked up Lily. She turned her head to his, her eyes full of admiration, affection and love.  
  
"I love you," she whispered in his ear, before kissing his forehead lightly. 


	22. White Lily Place

Sirius was shaken out of his reverie by Remus, who was smiling knowingly at Sirius's dreamy expression.  
  
"Why don't you just tell her?" he asked. Sirius was about to truthfully answer but he caught himself in time.  
  
"Ask who what?" he asked innocently, not quite looking in Remus's eyes. He quickly walked away and grabbed everyone's coats. Ron was still supporting Hermione and Anya was leaning on Harry while she fiddled with her shoe heel.  
  
"Well, I think these shoes have had it!" she told a straight-faced Sirius when he came over. He just nodded curtly, and Anya couldn't help but feel disappointed. Sirius's emotions were very volatile, always chopping and changing. Apparently, he was known for ignoring Anya, or maybe he was just apprehensive about what tomorrow would bring. Anya couldn't make up her mind.  
  
Walking out the door of the bar, Anya was the first to volunteer to take Ron and Hermione home.  
  
"I'll just drop them off, so I know they got there safely!" she said. Remus nodded his head in agreement. They walked the rest of the way to Lupin's in silence. When they reached the fireplace, Anya reached into a pot and pulled out a handful of sparkling, emerald powder. She gathered Ron and Hermione into the hearth with her.  
  
"Goodnight!" everyone called out, almost united. Ron raised his hand in a sleepy wave, before they whirled out of sight.  
  
"Well, it's been....." Sirius didn't finish his sentence. It still hadn't really sunk in that he was deemed innocent now. The court appeal didn't seem real to anyone, it seemed like a faint memory, that no one wanted to remember. Harry wandered off the bed, after saying goodnight to Sirius and Remus. He absent-mindedly brushed his teeth, while wondering what the next day would bring. Harry walked into a room with two very tired, and heady men. Remus and Sirius looked tired, as if they hadn't slept. Harry walked over to the fridge, accidentally stubbing his toe on the table as he went.  
  
"OUCH!" he yelled, after swearing heavily. Remus raised his eyebrows, instantly regretting doing this, as it hurt his head too much.  
  
"Harry, could you please, keep it down," Sirius spoke in a quiet voice, wincing as he talked. Harry turned and smiled, he could tell Remus and Sirius were a little hung-over. He quietly got his breakfast cereal and headed to sit down at the table. He dropped his bowl on the table, and 'accidentally' clinked his spoon against the china bowl every time he took a bite. Sirius continued to give him dirty looks, but Remus appeared to have fallen asleep at the table.  
  
"I'm going out for a walk, I'll be back in time for lunch," Harry whispered to Sirius, who grunted in return. Taking one last look at the sorry scene behind him, Harry slipped out the door.  
  
Godric's Hollow was a small area outside London. Harry knew that his parents had once lived here, and wanted to find the house. He knew it had been destroyed by Voldemort's followers, but he would've liked to find the site. Wandering around the streets, Harry felt very secure. People smiled at him, while they mowed the lawns, or read the paper. He could see his parents doing the same thing, and he smiled a wry grin. Walking past what looked like an empty block, Harry was surprised to suddenly see a house spring up, only to fall down again. The house then lay in ruins. Harry looked around curiously, was this the act of dark magic? He couldn't see anyone around, and the house still lay in tatters. Noticing something shiny lying on the ground, he walked over. On reaching the shiny object, he could see it was a plaque. Bending over, he could barely make out the words 'White Lily Place' that were etched into the metal. Harry jumped back stunned, was this where his parents had lived? He shook his head, muttering to himself. Jumping to conclusions, he thought. Suddenly a shrill bell sounded, and Harry turned to see a little girl ride by on her bike, ringing the bell. She seemed oblivious to the fact that Harry was standing knee deep in house rubble.  
  
"Hey!" he called out. She stopped, cautiously.  
  
"Do you know who used to live here?" he asked. She gave him a strange look.  
  
"No-one, there isn't a house," stating it as if it was plain as day. She jumped back onto her bike, and continued on her bike, ringing her bell in song form.  
  
Of course, this further confused Harry. He sat down rather suddenly, overwhelmed by his discovery. He sat for almost an hour, just looking, hoping that maybe, just maybe he had found his parent's house. Reaching up to push his hair out of his eyes, he noticed the time. He swore, and quickly jumped up, running to get back to the house. He was going to be late for lunch. Harry burst through the door to Lupins, Sirius was sitting at the kitchen table, drumming his fingers on it. He saw Harry, and Harry saw him. (Dr Seuss much???!) Sirius raised his eyebrows, and Harry gave him an 'I'll be there soon' expression. He quickly ran upstairs, throwing on one of the shirts that Anya had picked out for him. He hurriedly combed his hair, but it was useless. Panting slightly, he ran downstairs again, to a waiting Sirius. Upon seeing Harry, Sirius strode over to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of Floo powder. Both men climbed into the small fireplace, and were transported to Anya Williamson's place in a whirlwind of green smoke.  
  
Coughing and spluttering, Harry and Sirius jumped out onto Anya's carpeted floor, shaking soot everywhere. She appeared in the room, smiling.  
  
"I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you that I actually use the fireplace sometimes, for a real fire!" she handed them both towels, and they wiped their faces, and hands. Harry pulled off his glasses, and viciously wiped them.  
  
"Thanks," Sirius muttered, looking miffed that he had gotten dirty. He brushed a speck of soot of his shirt. Anya saw this little gesture.  
  
"He was like this in school, didn't want anyone to dirty him!" Anya whispered to Harry. Harry grinned, and Sirius sensed she had told Harry something about Sirius. Anya led them to a couch in her living room. Harry looked around, the house appeared quite large.  
  
"Professor, do you normally live in this house? I mean, you live at Hogwarts during most of the year, why keep a house this big?" Harry asked.  
  
She gave a dismissive wave of her hand.  
  
"It's been in the family for many years. The house has now been passed on to me, and I couldn't bear selling it. So I live here during Summer break," she explained setting out a plate of sandwiches, and conjuring up some Pumpkin juice. Sirius winced when the glass chinked against the table. "How're you feeling today Sirius," Anya asked playfully, knowing full well that he was hungover. Surely enough, he gave her a surly look, and poured himself a glass of juice. They sat in silence, the juice going down Sirius's throat was the only sound heard. He became aware of this shortly, and then put down the glass.  
  
"Harry, dear, what exactly is it that you want to know?" Anya finally asked.  
  
Harry didn't know where to start, but the house was the freshest in his mind so he started with that.  
  
"What was the name of the place where my parents lived?" he asked. Sirius looked relieved at the innocence of the question.  
  
"The house, here in Godric's Hollow was named White Lily Place, after your mother," Anya answered softly.  
  
"How long did they live there?" Harry asked, staring at his hands.  
  
"We lived there from the time we graduated Hogwarts till the day..." Anya trailed off, but Harry picked up her mistake.  
  
"What do you mean 'we'?" he asked. Sirius's ears pricked up. He looked over a stuttering Anya.  
  
"Arrr, well, Sirius and I boarded with your parents!" Anya finally regained her composure.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well.....Sirius?" Anya passed the question over.  
  
"Well, we didn't want to be separated from our best friends!" Sirius answered after careful consideration. Harry was still suspicious, but dropped the questions in order to ask more about his parent's life at Hogwarts. Upon asking about his father's prankster behaviour, Sirius and Anya had lit up, filling him in on all the jokes James had pulled while at Hogwarts. They explained them so well, Harry felt as if he was almost there. 


	23. Life After Hogwarts

This chapter will have the short, cliff hanger feel about it! He he he!  
  
Hours later, Sirius and Anya were in tears, recalling all the pranks that had been pulled at Hogwarts.  
  
"And James pulled Snape off the floor, and his face was covered in warts!" Sirius finished up another story, roaring with laughter. Harry smiled, he couldn't actually make out most of what Sirius had said, because Sirius had been laughing so hard. Tears were streaming down Anya's face, and she couldn't help but think that this is how it should've been.  
  
"Er, Sirius, is it OK to ask questions about my parents after Hogwarts?" Harry asked, somewhat nervously. Sirius quickly sobered up.  
  
"Of course," he nodded.  
  
"Well, how old were they when I was born, when were they married, things like that!" Harry was on a role now.  
  
"Well, Lily had just turned 19 when you were born, and James was about 19 1/2. So they would have been around 35 today. They were 18 when they got married, so were we. We all moved into White Lily Place, which was named after your mother, shortly after graduating from Hogwarts. James and I both worked at the Ministry of Magic as aurors, and Lily and Anya stayed home as housekeepers," Sirius wound up.  
  
"My parents where quite wealthy, all our parents were actually, but Sirius and James wanted to work for their own money. Of course, James didn't want Lily or me to work, he wanted us treated properly, so we did a LOT of housework, while the two boys went off and did manly work!" Anya added, smiling, remembering the old days.  
  
"Prof. Williamson, have you got any photo's of my parents?" Harry asked hopefully.  
  
"Of course!" she jumped off the couch to find her photo albums. She returned quickly, with a stack of them. Noticing his astonished face, she explained,  
  
"I was always interested in photography, I took a lot of photo's!" Harry nodded and looked at the first photo. It was obviously taken on board the Hogwarts Express. James, Lily and Sirius all sat together on a seat, looking apprehensive, but smiling. "That was our first day of school," Anya said gently. Harry flicked through the album, finding photo's of the pranks that James had pulled.  
  
"I've got an album for each year of school," Anya told Harry. He nodded, not really hearing her, he was too happy at being able to see his parents smiling faces. The next album Harry opened was a white and gold one. It was fancier then the rest. Anya looked at it, and her eyes watered.  
  
"That was your parents wedding album," she said, so softly Harry strained to hear her. Photo's of Lily and James at the altar, and walking down the aisle. Group photos of James, Lily, Sirius, Anya, Peter and Remus, photos of James and Lily smushing cake into each other's faces. Harry felt a lifetime of memories, just by looking at the photos. Flipping throughout the pages, Harry saw a photo of Sirius and Anya, gazing into each other's eyes, not noticing the camera. He saw Sirius's eyes flick to Anya's, and the album was suddenly snatched from him.  
  
"I think that's enough for today!" Sirius said gruffly. Anya looked away, her eyes wet with tears, this time from sorrow. Harry picked up one more album before he left though. It was a baby blue one. He flicked open the first page.  
  
"These are pictures of me!" he exclaimed surprised.  
  
Anya opened her mouth to reply, and as soon as she did, Sirius knew exactly what she was going to say. He tried to clamp his hand over her mouth, but she pushed it away. Harry was extremely puzzled. Anya answered passionately,  
  
"Of course I have photo's of you, you are my god son!" 


	24. Close

Harry felt as though his insides were being wrenched.  
  
"What?" he spluttered. Anya closed her eyes and sunk back into the couch. Sirius shook his head in his hands, muttering swear words under his breath. Harry could feel himself getting dizzy. He reached out for a drink of pumpkin juice. Anya watched him, looking for reaction.  
  
"Harry...." she started, but Sirius cut her off.  
  
"Damn it Anya, you've done enough, just leave him alone!"  
  
"Don't talk to her like that!" Harry jumped up and yelled. He didn't know what to do, or how to feel, so he ran outside the house, not knowing where he was going.  
  
Sirius jumped up to follow him, but Anya pulled him back down.  
  
"Leave him alone, he needs to work things out," she said, her voice shaking. Sirius turned his head to her, eyes glaring.  
  
"How dare you tell him this?" he demanded.  
  
"I'm his godmother, I am allowed to tell him!" Anya exclaimed.  
  
"Now was not a good time" Sirius shot back.  
  
"And when would be a good time Sirius, the day I die? The longer I left it, the more it would upset him. He needs time to come to grips with the situation," Anya reasoned. Sirius looked unimpressed. "You could have found a better place, and a better way to tell him!" he said. Anya looked down at her hands, she was fiddling with her ring. "I know, I'm sorry about that, I just couldn't hold it in any more. And I didn't think it was that big a secret" Anya apologised. Sirius still looked miffed, and was about to snap back with a sarcastic comment, but he held himself back when he saw the tears in Anya's eyes.  
  
"I just wanted him to know he had more family that he could turn to!" Anya gasped out, tears streaming steadily down her face. Sirius felt his heart wrench, it killed him to see her like this. He awkwardly reached over and put his arms around her shoulders. She turned into his chest, burying her head into his shoulder, where she sat sobbing. The longer they sat, the more Sirius felt comfortable. This was natural for him, the way it should have been.  
  
Gradually, Anya's tears stopped, but they still sat together, breathing in time. Sirius turned his head to look at the sniffling Anya, whose face was blotchy from crying. She looked up at him, and they leant their heads close together, it just seemed to be a natural progression.  
  
"Can I take home some of these photo's?" Harry had entered the room again, and Sirius and Anya sprang apart. Sirius had to stop himself from groaning out loud, he had been so close. "Are you OK Harry?" Anya ventured, flushing. Harry looked curious, what had gotten into his godparents? The thought ran through his brain, and it felt foreign. Godparents. He had gained another family member, and it felt good.  
  
"Yeah I'm good, now!" Harry grinned.  
  
"Don't know why you didn't tell me sooner though. But hey I was thinking, it's kinda a trend with my godparents, they've been convicted of murder. Have you Prof Williamson?" Harry asked cheekily. Sirius grinned wryly. Anya laughed softly.  
  
"No Harry, can't say that I have. But please, call me Anya! And of course you can take home some of the photo's," Anya handed him a stack of albums, and Harry thanked her graciously. He couldn't wait to get home and look through them in more detail. Sirius leapt off the couch and strode over to the fireplace.  
  
"Must be off now! Bye Anya!" he yelled, and Harry had to hurry into the fireplace, or he'd be left behind. Once again, Anya was left behind, wondering what the hell she was getting herself into.  
  
Harry and Sirius arrived home at around 4pm. Remus was looking much more alert now, and was reading the newspaper.  
  
"How was lunch?" he asked, putting down the Sport Section of the Daily Prophet.  
  
"Great, I have a god mother," Harry blurted out quickly, while on the run upstairs to look at the albums again.  
  
Remus raised his eyebrows, in what was becoming a classic expression of his.  
  
"Anya told him," Sirius offered.  
  
"I wondered when that was going to come out," Remus didn't look at all fussed, and simply went back to reading the Sports section.  
  
"Ah, I forgot. Harry!" Remus called up the stairs. Harry appeared at the top of the landing.  
  
"What?"  
  
"There's a letter down here from Ron and Hermione. Arrived about a hour ago!" Remus called up. Harry bounded down the stairs. Harry,  
  
How're you feeling today? Hermione's still pretty wiped, but me, Fred and George have been playing Quidditch all morning. I feel like a weight's been lifted off me. Enough sappy stuff though, you wanna come stay at the Burrow. Mum says she'd love to have you again. Remus and Sirius are welcome too, if they want. Send a reply soon ey?  
  
Ron  
  
Harry grinned, Ron's writing style was unique, to say the least.  
  
"Can I go?" he asked, after showing the two older men the letter. Remus and Sirius looked at each other.  
  
"I don't see why not," Sirius allowed him.  
  
"Thanks, are you two gonna come?" Harry asked, pulling out a quill and parchment.  
  
"No, thankyou. We wouldn't want to cramp your style!" Remus joked.  
  
"We will come and visit though, if that's OK? I haven't seen old Arthur Weasley in a very long time," Sirius reminisced.  
  
"You knew Mr Weasly?" Harry was incredulous, Mr Weasley had never mentioned knowing Sirius.  
  
"Well we worked together at the Ministry before...everything," Sirius told a half-listening Harry, who was quickly penning a response. Putting down the quill, looking entirely satisfied, he called out to Hedwig, who flew into the room, looking haughty as usual.  
  
"Take this to Ron quickly, hey Hedwig. There's a good girl," Harry fed Hedwig a owl biscuit before she allowed him to place the letter in her beak. Nodding her head at them, she sailed gracefully out of the kitchen window.  
  
"This summer has definitely been the best of my life!" Harry was extremely satisfied with his life, and allowed himself to daydream about the future. 


	25. McDonald's Lake

The next day, Harry hurriedly packed for Ron's, as being a boy, he had only just remembered at the last minute. He tempted Hedwig into her cage with a dried mouse piece. Throwing a few articles of clothing into his bag, along with the Broom Servicing Kit that Hermione had given him for his 13th Birthday.  
  
"Wow, 13," Harry said quietly, it seemed like yesterday he had unwrapped the present. How could 3 years have passed so quickly? And so eventfully? Carefully packing his Firebolt, Harry slung the bag over his shoulder, and walked downstairs to a waiting Sirius.  
  
"Now, are you sure you've got everything?" Sirius asked worriedly.  
  
"Being the over-concerned godfather are we?" Remus asked sarcastically. Harry smiled at Sirius's consideration.  
  
"Yep, it's all there!" He patted the bag on his shoulder.  
  
"Right then, here we go!" Sirius and Harry waved goodbye to Remus as the green Floo powder encircled them. They arrived at the Weasleys in a tangle of limbs and baggage. Hearing the thump in the fireplace, Molly Weasley came to investigate. When she saw Harry climbing out of the fireplace, she raced over and enveloped him in hug. Sirius's face twisted into a laughing, but silent smile. But this was quickly wiped off his face when Mrs Weasley also hugged him.  
  
"Harry dear, how are you? And it's so nice to see you again Sirius! You and Mr Lupin must come around for dinner one night while Harry's here. Ron talks of you two all the time. Oh here, put your feet up and grab a cup of tea!" Mrs Weasley bustled around the kitchen, talking a mile a minute. Ron, Hermione, Fred and George all trooped into the kitchen, allowing their noses to be lead by the tantalising scent of Mrs Weasleys honey cakes.  
  
"Hello Harry!" all 4 said at once. They looked at each, and they cracked up laughing, Harry joining in shortly after. George started to snort-laugh and this made Fred laugh so hard, tears streamed down his face. Percy chose this moment to enter the room, with a mild expression on his face.  
  
"Oh, hello Harry," he said, sending the 5 Hogwarts students into a riot of laughter again. Percy, looking a little disgruntled, barely noticed Harry's wave of greeting. He turned to his mother who was still racing around the kitchen, carefully stepping over her twin sons who were rolling on the floor laughing.  
  
"Mother, Penelope has just sent me an owl, she would like you to accompany her on a shopping expedition," Percy spoke with such a tone of authority, that the 5 already laughing people, were incapable of speech for at least 15 minutes. They were laughing much much too hard.  
  
Dinner that night was an enjoyable affair. Mr and Mrs Weasley, Charlie, Bill (with girlfriend), Fred and George, Ron, Hermione, Percy, Penelope, Ginny and Harry were all present. The twins spent much of the time harassing an already frazzled Percy, who was trying to get Penelope to stay focused on wedding plans. However, Penelope didn't appear interested in plans, but instead in Fred and George's tricks.  
  
"Penelope, please just look at these cakes!" Percy whined. Penelope looked over in annoyance, she was talking to Bill.  
  
"Whichever one you want is fine with me sweetie!" she called back. Percy hurrumphed and kept flicking pages. Ron nudged Harry in the ribs.  
  
"Total role reversal. Penelope isn't really interested in planning the wedding at all, but Percy is totally into it!" Ron whispered, tilting his head away from the couple. Harry smirked, a trait he was learning from Sirius.  
  
"That's not fair Ron! Penelope has been working hard already. She's picked out dresses, and flowers and decorations. She just wants a break!" Hermione stuck up for her new friend. Ron shrugged.  
  
When everyone had finished eating, the family was led into the garden, for a Filibusters light show, put on by Fred and George. The small crowd stood in awe of the spectacle. The twins were really quite talented in things like this.  
  
"Mum's seriously considering letting them open a shop," Charlie muttered to Harry, while keeping his eye on the fireworks. Working with dragons had taught him to never stop watching anything closely regarding fires. Harry raised his eyebrows, a trait acquired from Remus. "Lucky devils!" he whispered back.  
  
When the last firework had fizzled out, Mr and Mrs Weasley left, as did Charlie, to do the washing up. Percy and Penelope strolled off, hand in hand, obviously forgetting their wedding troubles for the time being. Bill, and his girlfriend Mercedes engaged Fred and George in a lively debate about the best way to disorient gnomes, so Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry were left to their own devices.  
  
Ginny quickly ran inside to grab a blanket and thermos of Butterbeer. The others looked at each other, puzzled. When she came out again, she looked over at Ron and simply said,  
  
"McDonald's!" Ron cottoned onto her straight away, but Harry and Hermione remained clueless. Surely she didn't mean the fast-food joint. Ron led the way down a grassy hill, with Hermione close by his heels. Ginny and Harry lagged a bit behind.  
  
"Where are we going?" the heard Hermione call to Ron.  
  
"You'll see!" came back the cryptic response. Harry looked over to Ginny, but didn't reveal their destination either, only giving him a cheeky grin. The walked along a bit further, and Ginny started to shiver. Neither Harry nor Ginny were in possession of the blanket, so that couldn't keep her warm. Harry tentatively put an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Better?" he asked, nervously.  
  
"Much," she said shyly. Harry smiled back at her. It would have been a nice moment, if Ron hadn't started shouting out that they were there. Ascending the hill, Harry peered curiously over the top. When he looked down, he saw one of the most beautiful sites he'd ever seen. A sparkling lake was reflecting the velvet sky, shooting stars and all. Millions of glowing stars twinkled brightly, and the moon sparkled shiniest of all.  
  
"It's beautiful," Hermione breathed. Ron looked pleased with himself, like it had been his idea to come here.  
  
"Is it enchanted?" Harry asked Ginny.  
  
"No, it's just a regular, very reflective lake!" she joked.  
  
"No, seriously, it's not magical. Our neighbour, Old Man McDonald owns it" Ron explained. Hermione and Harry both snorted.  
  
"Old McDonald?" Hermione spluttered out. Two redheads bobbed up and down, looking puzzled at the bursts of laughter coming from the two brought up in the Muggle world. Ron slowly started to shake his head, obviously thinking they'd gone mad. Ginny lay down the rug, and when the 4 scrambled to find good places, Hermione and Harry was amazed to find that it expanded to fit all on comfortably. They sat in companionable silence for awhile, gazing at the lake and sky. Occasionally someone would point out a shooting star, but for the most, there was silence. Hermione leaned back into Ron's lap, looking completely comfortable. Ron didn't appear to notice this at all, only adjusting to stroke her head lightly with his hand. Harry looked over at Ginny. Maybe one day, I'll have that too, he thought to himself. Ginny turned and noticed him smiling slightly at her.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing,"  
  
"No, really, what?"  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
"Well if you insist," Ginny appeared to drop the matter, but instead of settling back into her seat, she leant over and tickled Harry's sides. He gave a shock of laughter. He hadn't been expecting this. He reached over to her and pinned one arm to the ground, reaching over with his other arm to tickle. Ron and Hermione watched over in interest. They could tell it was the first few flirtatious stages of a relationship. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry continued talking down by the lake, till late into the night. Lying on their backs, watching the stars, Hermione suddenly jumped up with a shriek.  
  
"What? What?" Ron yelled, getting up and joining in Hermione's shrieking.  
  
"It's raining!" Hermione stopped jumping around, but looked puzzled.  
  
"There's not a cloud in the sky!" Ginny reasoned. Hermione looked around suspiciously.  
  
"I know," she said, darting her head around to a noise on her left. She marched over the small tree and reached behind. She came up with a handful of George's hair and Fred's ear. They looked sheepish, and held up their hands. The both had water pistols.  
  
"We magicked them to shoot over 100 metres!" Fred said energetically. George nodded and demonstrated. Harry and Ron looked suitably impressed, but they girls still looked a little miffed and annoyed. "Oi, they have a picnic and all set up Freddy!" George noticed. He wandered over the blanket and plopped down. Almost lazily, he waved his wand in the air, and conjured up more glasses, and some food. Fred joined him on the blanket. Ron shot Harry a look. Harry just shrugged, and went to sit down on the rug as well. The girls and Ron followed, and were then entertained by stories of the twin's joke shop for many hours 


	26. Stay Out of the Kitchen!

After a few hours of conversation, the 4 Weasley's, Hermione and Harry packed up the blankets and started back up the Burrow. The conversation turned to Percy's upcoming wedding.  
  
"So, what do you think of Penelope?" Fred asked Harry.  
  
"She seems nice," he replied, unsure of what else to say. Fred seemed satisfied with this though. Ginny and Hermione were talking enthusiastically about the colour co-ordination of the brides-maids dresses to the flower arrangements, and Ron looked like he was going to die of boredom.  
  
"So they're getting dresses that match the rosebuds perfectly?" Hermione asked excitedly. Harry understood the look on intense boredom on Ron's face, but Ron was unable to leave the conversation. He had his arm intertwined with Hermione's, and the blanket was resting between them. George saw the irony of the situation as well, and him and Harry walked behind the threesome, sniggering at Ron's apparent misfortune.  
  
The arrived back at the house to the scent of Mrs Weasley's hot chocolate. She took 6 large mugs out of a cupboard, and ladled the hot liquid into them. She carefully levitated each mug over as she poured. A bowl of marshmallows was on the table for use in the chocolate. Bill and his Mercedes wandered in, both clutching mugs as well. Sitting down at the table, Bill pulled up a chair next to Harry.  
  
"Harry, you must tell me more about this Sirius Black," he whispered confidentially. Unfortunately, the room had fallen silent at that exact time, and everyone heard his question, turning to look at Harry to see his answer.  
  
Harry looked around at all the eyes staring at him, and launched into a brief, cutback version of the Sirius Black story. Only Ron and Hermione knew the full story. It was a special bond between the friends.  
  
Harry thoroughly enjoyed his time at the Weasley's, he always did. But this time, if felt different. He didn't have the burden of protecting Sirius's secret, and he was learning more about his past. He felt truly happy. A small romance had even started between him and Ginny. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny spent all their time together. The boys taught the girls to play Quidditch, and the girls taught the boys to bake. But while the girls got the hang of Quidditch quickly, the boys frankly stunk at cooking!  
  
"Maybe you two had just better stay out of the kitchen. For ever." Ginny suggested. Ron wrinkled his nose as he pulled out his batch of cookies from the oven. The dough was baked to a crisp, and the chocolate chips were burnt. Harry doubled over in laughter at the look of immense disappointment in Ron's face. Until he pulled out his own batch. The batter had spread out to form one giant rectangular cookie, and the mass had risen to almost 10cm high. The girls tried unsuccessfully to hide their laughter.  
  
"Not funny!" the boys mumbled, but the girls couldn't hear them, they were actually crying from laughing so hard.  
  
Mrs Weasley came bustling into the kitchen at that point, she could smell smoke. Seeing the mess that her room had become, she promptly banished Ron and Harry indefinitely from the kitchen.  
  
Every afternoon, a group would take a walk around the land near the Burrow. Harry, Hermione and Ron went everyday of the week, and Ginny joined them all but one day. The other family members occasionally joined the friends, Fred and George were the most common ones.  
  
On the day before Harry was to leave, 2 owls sailed through the open windows at breakfast. A letter fell onto Harry's marmalade toast. He picked it up gingerly, wiping it on a tea towel.  
  
Harry,  
  
Mrs Weasley invited Remus and I to dinner tonight, hope you don't mind, we accepted. She also said we could bring a friend if we wanted, and Remus wanted to bring Anya, so she's coming too. I think you should get to know your godmother better anyway.  
  
See you tonight,  
  
Sirius  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry read the letter out loud to Hermione and Ron. They looked a little surprised at the news of Anya, but didn't seem to mind.  
  
"It's very strange though. For all he says, he doesn't like her one bit, but Sirius mentions her an awful lot, doesn't he?" Hermione said thoughtfully. Harry nodded his head adamantly in agreement.  
  
The second owl had a message for Fred and George. Upon reading the letter, their faces lit up, and they high-fived.  
  
Ron raised his eyebrows at his brothers, the universal sign for  
  
'what's going on?'  
  
"Well, Harry old chap, we know it's your last day here, and we wanted to make it special," "So we invited a few people around for a friendly game of Quidditch!" Fred and George interrupted each other.  
  
"Who?" Harry, Hermione and Ron asked simultaneously.  
  
"Well, we figured that you and Ron would want to play, and so do Fred and me, and then we remembered that Hermione and Ginny could play as well, so we invited round 8 people" Fred finished casually, carefully looking for his mother's reaction.  
  
"You invited 8 people around here, while I'm busy preparing for a wedding?" Molly Weasley was incredulous. Then she had a re-think.  
  
"Well, I suppose it will keep you out of my hair. Yes, good idea dears!" she kissed the twins on top of their heads.  
  
They beamed up at her, trying to keep in her good books.  
  
At around 10 o'clock, 8 post-Hogwarts students flew in. Harry squinted into the sun, trying to work out who each person was. Suddenly, a whole block of people came into view. Angelina, Katie, Alicia and Lee Jordon were here, along with 3 boys Harry knew vaguely from school. Michael Rivers, Bailey Hampshire and Daniel Ellison were all in Ravenclaw at school, and were all friends of the twins. The last person, however, remained shrouded in the shadows thrown by the sun and trees. Harry squinted harder, and when a cloud covered the sun for a split second, he saw who it was.  
  
"Oliver!" he yelled.  
  
"Harry! Good to see you again!" Oliver Wood came charging over, and gave Harry a resounding slap on the back.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ron asked  
  
"Well, Fred owled me, and told me the old Gryfinddor team was getting together again, for one last game, and I couldn't resist!" Oliver explained. The old team reminisced briefly, before the game got down to business. 


	27. A Friendly Game of Quidditch

"Right, we me and Fred reckon it's only fair, that they old Gryffindor team get one last game together, alright you lot?" He magicked his voice so everyone could here. There was some good-natured grumbling about the skills of some people, but it was all in the name of fun.  
  
Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Oliver, Harry, Fred and George gathered their brooms and stood in a circle. Oliver quickly laid down the plans for tactics they'd used a hundred times before.  
  
"This'll be easy boys...and girls. We'll wipe the floor with 'em!" Oliver grinned cheekily.  
  
On the other end of the makeshift field, Hermione, Ginny, Michael, Lee, Bailey and Daniel rallied together.  
  
"How many of you lot have actually played Quidditch before?" Bailey asked the group. Hermione bristled slightly and informed him that Ginny and her knew perfectly well how to play.  
  
"Brilliant, here's the plan..." Bailey had appointed himself the group captain, and since he had once headed up the Ravenclaw team, nobody argued with him.  
  
The two teams met in the middle of the field. Oliver and Bailey shook hands, then realised they had no referee.  
  
"Oi, Charlie! Don't suppose you'd be interested in ref-ing a friendly game of Quidditch, would ya?" Oliver called out to the passing Charlie.  
  
"And miss the chance to penalise the famous Oliver Wood? Not a chance!" Charlie yelled back, and conjured up a whistle. Charlie pointed his wand at both ends of the field, and muttered something under his breath. A set of hoops cropped up, and a box of official Quidditch games appeared at his feet. Charlie whistled and the players rose in the air. He released the balls, and blew the whistle again, signalling the start of the game. Harry, who was playing Seeker lazily looked around. He enjoyed Quidditch so much more when he wasn't playing against the sneaky Slytherins.  
  
Lee Jordon was playing Seeker for the other team. He was looking around everywhere, determined to spot the Snitch. Harry knew that the best approach was to just fly really high, and keep a look out, not quickly move your head around, as that'd make you lose concentration, and get dizzy. However, he let Lee figure that out for himself. He heard a cheer from Katie and Alicia. Oliver had stopped a Quaffle thrown by Bailey, who jokingly shook his fist at Wood. Alicia quickly took control of the ball, passing it back and forth between her and Angelina rapidly. Angelina threw the ball toward the hoops with exact precision and timing, and Ron, who was playing Keeper, didn't stand a chance.  
  
Control of the ball passed to Michael, who raced down the field, scoring a goal without Oliver even realising. Daniel and Michael raised their arms, cheering, and in this time, Alicia again took control of the ball, passing it to Katie who scored.  
  
The game continued along this vein for some time. Mr and Mrs Weasley had come out to watch the game, along with Percy, Penelope and Bill. Bill's girlfriend had gone to visit family friends so he was a bit at a loss of what to do.  
  
Harry waved down at the witches and wizards below him. He flew over to Ginny's side. She and Hermione were playing Chasers, and doing a surprisingly good job.  
  
"Sick of being slaughtered yet?" he asked, smirking.  
  
"Not on your Nelly!" she yelled back. Harry burst out laughing at the expression, almost rolling off his broom. He slid halfway off, and it's a good thing he did, otherwise he would've missed the Snitch. He tore away from Ginny's side, gliding gracefully through the air to where the Snitch was. He wasn't counting however on Lee following him, and went he pulled up quickly to avoid smashing into the ground, Lee thudded into his back. Lee was thrown 2 metres off his broom. He landed sprawled out on the grass. He picked himself up laughing.  
  
"I reckon I should stick to commentating!" he shouted out. A time-out was called, so Bailey's team could find a new Seeker. There was a short flurried discussion, in which both Bill and Charlie were called over to the group. When they finally disbanded, Harry could see the look of triumph on their faces. "Ar, they think they're so good because they've gotten Billy-boy to play.  
  
"We'll still flog 'em!" George announced. However, his prediction was wrong, and instead of Bill mounting Lee's broom, Charlie, who was a first- class Seeker climbed on.  
  
"OH...!" Oliver cursed after the "oh"  
  
Harry himself was dubious of his abilities up against the brilliant Charlie. Bill sounded the whistle again, and the players once again took their places in the air. The score board was set 70:30 to Harry's team.  
  
Players on both teams played their hearts out, and the score tied many times, however Oliver's team would edge just ahead each time. At around dusk, Sirius, Anya and Remus apparated in. They too, joined the crowd watching the games.  
  
"I think these children will be up there forever!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed, after greeting and meeting Anya, Remus and Sirius.  
  
"How about dinner, al fresco? m'dear?" Mr Weasely suggested. Molly contemplated the idea briefly.  
  
"Well they couldn't make a mess out here. That's a good idea dear!" She pulled herself up off her little foldout chair, and Anya joined her. Together they went back to the kitchen to prepare for the picnic dinner.  
  
Anya and Mrs Weasley apparated back 15 minutes later, arms laden with goodies. The tantalising smells drifted toward the players in the air. Oliver called a time-out, and the players landed again, running toward the food. Harry's team was still 30 points up, but it was anyone's game from there.  
  
Mr Weasley magicked up a few picnic rugs, and everyone piled on to them, but Percy, Mr Weasley and Mrs Weasley all chose to remain on chairs. In Percy's case, it was to look more dignified, but the Weasley's laughed if they sat down, they wouldn't be able to get up again.  
  
Harry and Ron tore into the chicken and salad sandwiches. Ron was starving after playing Keeper for so long.  
  
"I don't know how you do it Oliver!" he told him, Oliver took this as a compliment, and puffed out his chest.  
  
"Down boy, there's no-one here to impress!" Fred patted Wood on the head, who in turn shot the twin a murderous glare. The congregation laughed.  
  
"So Anya dear, what did you do before you came to Hogwarts?" Mrs Weasley asked through a mouthful of pumpkin juice. Anya swallowed, before answering. "Well, after I finished at Hogwarts, I moved in with some.....friends, and I just did the housework for them for about 3 years. Then, well, I left for Australia, and I studied law and defence against the dark arts over there for about 8 years. Up until last year, I spent the remainder of the time, just travelling around, helping in any way I could," Anya looked nervously toward Sirius at the start of her speech, but Mrs Weasley didn't notice, and just bobbed her head approvingly. "Yes, yes. And what about you Mr Lupin?"  
  
"Well after Hogwarts, I got a job at the Ministry, for the Care and Control of Magical Creatures, Werewolf division. Then I taught at Hogwarts for the year. Lately I've been doing more work for the Ministry," Lupin explained.  
  
"I've never seen you there!" Arthur Weasley explained.  
  
"I'm afraid I didn't socialise much the first time I worked there. And this time around, I'm doing some....reconassaince work," Remus said calmly. Mrs Weasley again nodded happily, then turned to Sirius. She was about to open her mouth, presumably to ask him about his life, but stopped herself short. Instead she gave him a compassionate, understanding smile. 


	28. Pancakes and Coffee

The Quidditch players quickly finished off their dinner and jumped straight back onto their broomsticks.  
  
"This is it Charlie. You're going down!" Harry yelled. Charlie laughed and quickly flew 3 loops in the air, without hands.  
  
"Yeah, go Charlie!" Harry heard Hermione and Ginny yell. Harry, determined to impress, quickly nose-dived toward the ground, pulling out just in time. The girls on his team cheered loudly.  
  
The two Seekers continued to try and out-trick each other while the game continued. Just as the sun was setting, Mr Weasely conjured up large flood- lights to shine on the pitch. This made it a million times easier to spot the Snitch. Just as Harry was attempting a quadruple mid-air roll, he felt something sharp hit him in the sides. Letting go of his broom, he clutched both hands over his stinging rib cage. He hands closed over the smooth metal of the Snitch.  
  
"I got it!" he yelled. Oliver looked over, very relieved, and Bill blew the whistle. The game had been going for almost 10 hours, and the scores were at 960-800. All players hit the ground, and while Harry's team engulfed him in a group hug, they also managed to give a few friendly jeers in the opposite direction.  
  
The other team laughed mockingly, and gathered together in a defeated huddle. Putting their heads together, Harry thought they must have been praying or something. Until he felt cold water running down his back. Charlie, and the other graduates from Hogwarts had conjured up buckets of icy water to hang over each opposing team members' head, trickling down slowly.  
  
"Arghhhh....(explicitive) (explicitive)!!" Oliver's team ran around, trying to shake off the buckets. The watching adults were engulfed by laughter, not being able to control themselves enough to mutter a counter-curse. Harry recovered first.  
  
"Sore losers!" he yelled. He whispered a hurried plan to the twins, who looked more than happy to whip out their wands and mutter a curse that would see Bailey's team suddenly feel the insides of their mouth burn, like they had just eaten a pepper.  
  
"Ohhh..Oh.Oh.Oh!" the girls yelled, the boys were a little more profound with their language choice, but Mrs Weasley was giggling so hard, she didn't even yell at them.  
  
Finally, both teams recovered fully from the jinxes. They gathered up the gear, and magicked away the goal posts and floodlights. The walk back to the house was enjoyable, with each Quidditch player occasionally overcome by repercussions of the curse, and feeling a fiery mouth, or icy neck. Harry went to bed that night happy, contented, relaxed, and surprisingly, not dreading leaving the Burrow. Maybe that's because he wasn't going back to the Dursleys, but to the happy home of Remus and Sirius. Anya, Remus and Sirius had stayed late into the night, chatting with Mr & Mrs Weasley, Bill and Charlie. After Sirius had consumed his 6th Scotch, and had stood up to apparate home, only to find he could see 2 of everything, Mrs Weasely insisted they stay the night. She conjured up 3 mattresses on the floor of the living room, and the 3 guests fell into them.  
  
Harry awoke to the smell of pancakes the next morning, which was slightly odd, because every time he'd eaten breakfast here, there'd always been eggs, bacon, toast, tea, coffee, every breakfast food you can imagine, except pancakes. Harry slowly wiggled out of his sleeping bag on the floor. Ron stirred in his sleep, and called out  
  
'peanuts', but didn't wake. Harry smiled ruefully, and carefully picked his way across the cluttered floor. Walking into the kitchen, he was surprised to see Anya at the stove, instead of Mrs Weasley. Anya was staring dreamily out the window, and humming a song.  
  
"Can I help with anything?" Harry asked, startling her. She dropped the spatula she was holding. "Shit!" she yelped. She immediately looked guilty.  
  
"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't be saying things like that in front of you, I'm so new at this godmother thing!" Anya repeatedly apologised.  
  
"It doesn't matter, Sirius curses all the time at home," Harry explained, throwing over a dishrag to Anya. He neglected to inform her that he too, was not opposed to using this language.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Harry asked, the house was unusually quiet.  
  
"Well, most of the Weasleys went out early for a walk this morning. I think Ron's the only one left still sleeping! And Hermione, I think, is in Ginny's room reading," Anya handed a stack of pancakes to Harry, and he carried them, along with 2 plates and the maple syrup over to the kitchen table.  
  
The sat down, Harry at the head of table, and Anya to his right. Upon sitting on her chair, Anya immediately curled one leg up and under her. With her hair in a big messy bun, and her over-sized sheep pj's, she looked like a little girl. Especially when she dripped syrup down her chin, and starting trying to lick it off with her tongue. Harry grinned at her, and she stopped, looking sheepish. "I like the syrup," she explained, as if it was incredibly obvious. They ate in silence for awhile.  
  
"These are really good!" Harry said, reaching for a 3rd. Anya finished her mouthful.  
  
"Your mum's recipe. She made the best pancakes," Anya said wistfully, remembering all the breakfasts that she, Lily, James and Sirius had shared.  
  
  
  
Many years earlier.........  
  
Anya was standing at the stove, concentrating hard on flipping the pancakes sizzling before her. Lily had taught her just a week earlier how to make them properly, and Anya thought it'd be a nice gesture. They had only been living in the house for 2 months now, and she was eager to prove she was actually useful round the house.  
  
Still concentrating, Anya balanced on one leg, with the other right-angled at the knee, with her foot resting on the inside of the standing legs knee. This was made slightly difficult by the long, purple satin nightdress she was wearing, but Anya just hitched the dress up, and promised herself she'd pull it down before people came down to breakfast.  
  
Anya dropped her spatula, but as she was about to bend over to pick it up, she heard a noise in the door way. She quickly whirled around and saw Sirius leaning against the doorframe, unashamedly checking her out, with her dress hitched up around mid thigh. He gave her sexy grin, and ran his hand through his ruffled black hair.  
  
"Morning," he said, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"Mmmm, smells good baby!" Sirius took a deep sniff at the air, reminding Anya of a dog. Which all made sense to her of course. He took a step forward to kiss her, and suddenly a look of disgust crossed his face. "What?" Anya asked, worried. Sirius bent over quickly, and came up with the gooey, battered spatula.  
  
"Drop something?" he asked. Anya took the spatula off him, rinsed it and smacked him lightly on the shoulder.  
  
"Sit down and wait for your breakfast like a good boy!" she instructed him, laughing at the puppy-dog face he gave her.  
  
  
  
Thinking back, Anya half-expected Sirius to come into the kitchen the same way. When he did rise, it of course wasn't anything like she remembered. He walked into the room, gave a slight smile toward Harry and grumbled about there being no coffee.  
  
"And why is it you so desperately need coffee Sirius?" Anya asked, winking at Harry. Harry knew of Sirius's 6 Scotches last night, and knew to play along with Anya's game. Sirius shot her a glare.  
  
"I think you know why," he muttered.  
  
"No, should I?" Anya asked innocently. Harry worked hard at keeping his face straight, trying to ignore the look on Sirius's face.  
  
"Well, I uh....just coffee. I need coffee!" Sirius wasn't too ready with his usual witty comebacks when he'd woken up with a hangover.  
  
"I'm sorry. Here you go, nice and strong!" Anya magicked a cup of coffee up for Sirius, and he sat down heavily at the table. He half-closed his eyes again, and lay his head on the table.  
  
Ginny wandered in a few minutes later, and stood next to Harry. Anya handed her a glass of pumpkin juice, which she drank with her right hand, allowing her left hand to lightly rest of Harry's shoulder. Sirius groggily looked up a moment later, and suddenly grew very wide-eyed. He shook his head violently, and took a swig of coffee. Harry and Ginny were oblivious to the reaction, as the were involved in conversation, but Anya saw it, and knew what it was. The scene at the table was astonishingly similar to the many meals they'd had when Sirius and Anya were living with James and Lily. Anya knew Sirius had seen her, along with Harry and Ginny, who looked remarkably like James and Lily. She didn't say anything, but it was strangely reassuring. 


	29. Jump

The rest of the family traipsed in through the back door a few minutes later, and the spell was broken. After everyone had eaten, and the dishes were cleaned, Harry went upstairs with Ron to pack his stuff.  
  
"I'll meet you at Gringotts, 9 o'clock on the Saturday before we leave then. Alright?" Ron didn't wait for an answer. "I don't know how I'll handle being on me own again with you gone!" he moaned.  
  
"What about Hermione?" Harry wondered.  
  
"She's leaving soon. Her parents are taking her to Russia,"  
  
"Hmmm....Russia. Isn't Durmstrang somewhere round there?" Harry teased. Ron punched him in the arm.  
  
"Ow, that actually hurt Weasley!" Harry exclaimed, surprised. Ron wasn't sure whether that was a compliment or an insult, so he said nothing.  
  
The boys traipsed downstairs again, carrying Harry's load. Remus, Anya and Sirius were standing by the fireplace, talking to Mr and Mrs Weasley.  
  
"Well....goodbye. Thanks for having me," Harry said, not sure if that's what he should say in this situation.  
  
"No trouble at all dearie. Our Ron would learn a great deal from you Harry!" Mrs Weasley bustled over and gave him a warm hug. Mr Weasley strode over and shook Harry's hand vigorously.  
  
"Always a pleasure!" he said, grinning widely. Bill, Charlie and the twins all gave him a slap on the back, but Percy pompously shook his hand. Penelope gave him a light kiss on the cheek, and Hermione and Ginny both gave him hugs and a kiss (on the cheek of course!) "Ready to go now Harry?" Anya asked. He nodded, and dragged his belongings over to the fireplace. He grabbed some Floo powder out of the ceramic pot, and waved goodbye. The rest of the holidays passed rather uneventfully for Harry, until one morning, 2 weeks before the start of school, Anya came round for tea.  
  
"Sirius, I think you need some new robes. The ones you're wearing seem a little short, and well..kind of tight," she said, noticing that Sirius had grown much musclier since the trial. He had regained the athletic figure of his youth.  
  
"You mean I'm fat?" he asked, alarmed. Remus snorted, and looked down into his tea when Sirius glared at him.  
  
"No, no..just bigger. I'm guessing you've been borrowing Remus's robes, and he is at least a head shorter than you!" Anya assured Sirius. He accepted this explanation, and went back to drinking his tea.  
  
"I have an idea," Anya ventured, noticing the exaggerated roll of the eyes from Sirius, and sending him a glare.  
  
"It concerns you stupid!" she teased, and he shut up.  
  
"I propose we go into Diagon Alley today, and get Sirius some new robes, Harry his schoolbooks and Remus a remedy potion for his dreadful cold.  
  
"I didn't tell you that I had a cold!" Remus said, surprised.  
  
"Well look at you. You're sniffling, you've sneezed at least 10 times since I've been here, and you've coughed up most of you lungs. Unless that's just an adverse reaction to Sirius's cologne of course!" Anya paid Sirius back for his silliness earlier. He smirked at her, but conceded defeat. He knew she had always had a way with words, in their younger days, she and him had been involved in many long, tenacious arguments, just for the sake of showing off their speaking abilities. Remus laughed as well as one can when they are inflicted with the flu, and accepted Anya's offer of a flu remedy.  
  
Half an hour later, the trio were on their way to Diagon Alley. Once there, Anya pulled out her wand to tap the bricks, allowing them entrance to the street. She walked briskly to 'Madame Malkins Robes for All Occasions' and practically pushed Sirius in the door. Once inside though, she spent almost 15 minutes talking to the sales girl about how the double seaming gave robes that extra flounce when you spun around. Lolita, the sales girl, demonstrated how hers was seamed this way, and so twirled more. They then discussed the benefits of adding this seam to wizards' robes, until Sirius nosily cleared his throat.  
  
"Am I here for a reason, or am I just eye-candy?" he smirked at Anya, but smiled charmingly at Lolita. Anya bristled, and gave Lolita a few last- minute instructions as she marched out he door, pulling Harry by the arm.  
  
"I think 5 normal robes, and 2 dress robes should do it. Bye sweetie!" she yelled out to Sirius. Lolita looked at Sirius.  
  
"Is that your wife?" she asked. He shook his head sadly.  
  
"Nope, just some crazy woman I met on the way here!"  
  
Anya walked Harry into Flourish and Blotts, pulling his book list out of her handbag.  
  
"How'd you get that. They haven't sent them out yet?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm a teacher at Hogwarts, remember?" Anya gave him a little distracted half-smile, while she pulled books off the shelf. She continued going up and down the aisles, until a neat pile of books was assembled on the front counter. Pulling out her purse, she paid the sales-man. Harry looked embarrassed.  
  
"I can pay for my own schoolbooks," he muttered.  
  
"Oh, I know you can dear! But I've missed out on almost 16 years of your life, I think the least I can do is buy you your books!" Anya dismissed Harry's objections with a wave of your hand.  
  
"Harry, you must know, money is really not a problem for me," Anya said quietly under her breath, talking only to Harry. He nodded. Anya was rich. He had a loaded godmother. And if he had been any other child, especially Dudley, he would've milked it for all it's worth. But instead, Harry just went on with his life. He knew Sirius had no troubles with money, but neither did Harry. He guessed he was lucky, but he would rather have parents who loved him than all the money in the world. Harry held open the door for Anya, as she carried his books.  
  
"Let me take them," he offered, and Anya gratefully held out the heavy load. Harry realised he must be stronger, as the load barely registered with him. He just walked alongside Anya, till they were back at Madame Malkins.  
  
"Arr, Harry, I just have to duck into another shop. I'll meet you and Sirius out the front of Gringotts in 10 minutes. OK?" Anya smiled, almost nervously, then quickly left, when Harry nodded his head in agreeance.  
  
He opened up the door to Malkins, and the little bell above the door tinkled. Lolita's head popped up over a stack of robes.  
  
"Hi! Sirius is just trying on some robes. You're welcome to sit and wait!" she was a very perky person, anyone could see. Sirius sauntered out of the dress room, in fitted navy blue silk robes. Lolita clapped her hands in delight.  
  
"They look excellent!" she cried. Sirius winked at her and walked over to Harry.  
  
"What'd you reckon mate? Not too girly are they?" he said quietly. Harry grinned.  
  
"Nah, they're good,"  
  
Sirius nodded, and half-swaggered back to Lolita.  
  
"I guess we'll take these ones too," he said. Lolita enthusiastically nodded her pony-tailed head. Sirius quickly changed, and met Harry at the counter, where Lolita was carefully folding each robe in tissue paper.  
  
"Actually, can you keep one set out. These are a little short!" Sirius flashed her a grin, and she quickly handed over a black set of every-day dress robes. Sirius went back to change, and Lolita set about folding up the rest of the robes. When the robes were paid for, and Harry was rid of Lolita, the pair exited the dim shop for the bright sunlight.  
  
"So where are we meeting Ms. Williamson?" Sirius asked, looking around.  
  
"Gringotts," Harry supplied. They made their way down the street, keeping an eye out for Anya.  
  
However, when they got to Gringotts, they saw something that would stay with them for their entire lives.  
  
When Anya had left Harry in Sirius's care so abruptly, she felt guilty. Until she reminded herself, that she was leaving him to get him a present. She knew his birthday was coming up, and had needed time to herself to find him the perfect present, to make up for the years of nothing. She let out a soft sigh, she knew that no present in the world could make Harry forget the fact that she neglected him for 15 years. Walking toward the Quidditch shop, she suddenly was jerked back. Looking around, she noticed Gringotts, and started walking toward it, not really knowing what she was doing. All that she heard was a voice inside her head telling her to walk toward Gringotts. So she did.  
  
When she arrived inside, she barely noticed the odd stares goblins were giving her. She just continued to walk up the stairs. Up and up, she climbed, not noticing what floor she was on, or why she was doing this. She reached the door leading out onto the top floor of Gringotts. The top floor had no offices however, it was the roof. Walking over the side of the building, she steadily climbed up onto the side of the roof. 'Jump' she heard a voice inside her head say. She bent at the knees, reading to spring off. 'No, stop, don't jump!' another voice. She stood up straight. 'JUMP' a voice commanded. Anya again, bent at the knees, ready to jump. ' Say goodbye to everyone. You will never see Sirius, Remus or Harry again,' the voice commanded. Just as she was about to leap off the building, the second voice interrupted the first. 'What do you think you're doing. Get down off this ledge, this is ridiculous. Why do you want to jump off?' So there was Anya teetering precariously on top of the tallest building in Diagon Alley, torn between jumping and staying alive. 


	30. Leap of Faith

Sirius and Harry raced toward the bank. They could see the figure of a woman on top of Gringotts. A small crowd had gathered, but everyone seemed to be frozen. "Shit, it's Anya!" Sirius yelled, as he ran as fast as he could toward Gringotts.  
  
"Anya, what the hell are you doing?" he magicked his voice to become louder.  
  
"I don't know!" came Anya's tearful cry.  
  
The voices in her head were tearing at her. 'Jump' ' Don't jump!', back and forth. 'If you jump, you will never see Harry again, you will fail him again' her inner voice pleaded, and Anya took notice. She shook herself vigorously, as if trying to break free of something. The people below yelled as she lurched forward, but they didn't move. Anya looked down at the ground, as if for the first time. She screamed, trying to take a step back, but the worst possible thing happened at that moment.  
  
A strong Northerly blew in, causing people on the streets to lose their hats, and anything they were holding loosely. Anya was thrashed about by the wind, she tried to keep her grip on the side of the wall, but it was useless. As if she was light as a leaf, the wind whipped her around, before stopping suddenly, and leaving her drop straight to the ground.  
  
Harry yelled out as his godmother as she fell from the sky. The sight was terrifying. Sirius fumbled in his pockets for his wand, but he couldn't find it.  
  
"Harry, quickly, your wand!" he breathlessly commanded. Harry quickly pulled his wand out.  
  
"Say 'Levitatus' " Sirius yelled. Harry repeated the words, and Anya's descent slowed, though not by much. "Shit! You're not strong enough for the whole spell," Sirius cursed, running out of ideas. The congregation of people watched in sick fascination as Anya slowly fell from the heavens. Then, doing the only thing that felt right, Sirius rushed forward to where he hoped Anya was aimed.  
  
Anya's mind was racing. She didn't want to die, she was too young. Panic swept through her body, looking below for someone who is afraid of heights, can be terrifying. She thought of Harry, she had only just told him she was his godmother. Feeling the wind whipping her hair, Anya prepared herself for the worst, tightening her muscles, shutting her eyes tightly. Sirius looked up, there was no way he could catch her. 10 metres from hitting the ground, Anya unclenched her shut eyes. Automatically, she scanned the crowd for Sirius. She saw him, standing on the edge of the crowd. They locked eyes. Suddenly, falling jerked to a stop. She was face down to the street, about to hit it with great force, but she was not moving. She breathed in and out shallowly, not wanting to move, for fear of falling again. She kept her gaze on Sirius, but called out for help.  
  
"Harry!" she strangled out. He rushed forward.  
  
"What's holding me up?" she asked, not wanting to look around more, thinking whatever forces were holding her up would drop her. Harry looked completely bewildered. No-one he could see had their wands pointed at Anya, levitating her. Sirius called out,  
  
"Anya, are you OK?"  
  
"Of course I'm OK. I'm hovering 10 metres above a paved road, ready to crash my skull open. My mind was telling me to jump off a tall building, and I appear to be stuck in midair. I'm bloody brilliant!" Anya was more than hysterical now, but she kept her eyes on Sirius. They stared at each other, neither wanting to move. Slowly, Sirius lowered his gaze to the ground, and Anya felt herself inching closer and closer to the pavement. With all her might, she pulled herself backward, so she was in an upright position. Landing almost gracefully on the street, she teetered back and forth on her heels. Still maintaining eye contact with Sirius, Anya took a step forward, and into his arms, fainting dead on arrival. When Anya came too, she was lying in a bed she didn't recognise, in a room she didn't recognise, with people hanging over her that she didn't recognise. Sitting upright, she was startled to find herself in the company of Sirius, Remus, Harry, Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Wha....what are you all doing here? And where is here?" she looked fervently around at her surroundings. Minerva patted her hand.  
  
"It's alright dear," she said in a comforting voice.  
  
"You're at our house," Remus explained.  
  
"You blacked out, do you remember what happened today?" Dumbledore asked her in a kindly voice.  
  
"I..I was walking down Diagon Alley, and I heard a voice telling me to go to Gringotts. I just followed it without thinking. When I got there, the voice told me to climb, and climb, it wouldn't let me stop," Anya paused, staring at something no-one else could see. She was concentrating hard.  
  
"Then, I was on top, and the voice said 'jump' 'jump', but I didn't want to jump, and then, I went to get down from the ledge, and I fell...I fell," Anya said, letting the words sink in. She fell back against the pillows propping her up. Everyone appeared to be taking her words in.  
  
"Well you seem to be alright now, Mr Black here has taken good care of you!" Dumbledore said in a jovial voice, but he then muttered to McGonagall,  
  
"A minute please Professor," and she followed him out of the room, leaving Anya with Remus, Sirius and Harry.  
  
They eyed her carefully, as if scared she could die at any moment.  
  
"I'm not going to fall of the bed you know!" Anya attempted to lighten the situation. Remus smiled, and Sirius snorted. Harry remained concerned.  
  
"I tell you Williamson, for someone who doesn't look fat, you sure weigh a few," Sirius commented, earning him a whack in the head from a pillow thrown by Anya.  
  
"I was going to thank you Black, but now I'm not so sure," she teased, before regaining a serious composure.  
  
"Thankyou," she said in a soft voice. Sirius nodded his head and gave a slight smile. Can I get you anything Anya? Coffee, tea, water?" Remus wondered.  
  
"No thanks," she said.  
  
"I'm sorry to ask you boys this, but would you mind leaving me alone for a bit. I'm not feeling all that well, think I might need another rest," she smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. The boys left the room quietly, turning off the light behind them.  
  
"What happened?" Sirius asked Dumbledore in a low voice.  
  
"Well, it appears Ms Williamson was under the Imperius Curse. There would be no other reason for her to kill herself, I assume," Dumbledore enquired mildly, this statement was met with a vehement shaking of heads.  
  
"Well, who put her under the curse?" Harry spoke for the first time. Albus shook his head sadly.  
  
"I don't know Harry, but I will do my best to find out," he promised.  
  
Anya stayed at the Lupin/Black/Potter residence for the next 2 days. Sirius wouldn't let her leave before then, he was incredibly concerned for her well-being.  
  
"I'll be fine by myself, Dumbledore's enchanted the house so no-one can get in, or within a 100 metre radius without me knowing who they are!" Anya protested to Sirius, who didn't want to let her out of his site. He didn't look convinced. Anya sighed and picked up her wand.  
  
"Closia," she sighed, pointing the wand at the door. It clicked softly into place. She gazed deep into Sirius's eyes, trying to read them.  
  
"Whoever did this to me, I don't think it's me they really want. They were using me to get to Harry, I'm sure. He should be the main cause of your concerns. I'm a big girl, I can handle myself," Anya almost pleaded with Sirius to let her go. He knew himself, that he had no right to keep her here, and that she could in fact, take care of herself. Nodding at her words, he opened the door for her to walk though. She smiled gratefully. Remus, Dumbledore and Harry were all waiting for her around the fireplace. She walked up to them.  
  
"Thank you so much for everything Remus," she said hugging him.  
  
"And Harry, you helped take such good care of me," she kissed Harry on the top of his head.  
  
"Albus, you've been an angel, taking care of everything for me," she gave the old man a hug, and he patted her back affectionately.  
  
"And Sirius, you saved me. I can never thank you enough, " she moved forward to Sirius, kissing him gently on the cheek. Sirius pulled her into a (hugging) embrace, not wanting to let her go. She lingered in his arms, but eventually pulled away.  
  
"Well, I must be off," she said, turning to step into the fireplace.  
  
"I'll see you soon, I promise!" she waved goodbye, allowing the green Floo powder to transport her back to her house. But she didn't know that she'd be seeing the trio sooner than she thinks. 


	31. Three Guys, a Girl and Anya's House

The next time that Anya would see Remus and Harry would be two days after she left, a Thursday. They had popped in quickly for tea.  
  
"Where's Sirius?" Anya asked as soon as they got there. Remus heaved a sigh.  
  
"Well it just so happens that the house is infested with Chizpurfle. The Ministry is supposed to be coming round soon to eradicate them, but I don't know how long it'll be. So Sirius is trying to find us some temporary accommodation," he explained, looking quite put out. Anya's expression registered shock and almost horror.  
  
"You must stay here!" she said forcefully.  
  
"I don't know why you just didn't ask!" Anya was a bit put out.  
  
"Well, I just figured with everything that's happened..it may be a little awkward." Remus trailed off.  
  
"Nonsense, you will stay here," Anya finished, and nobody dared disobey her command. So Sirius, Remus and Harry moved in that afternoon. Thankfully, Anya was the proud owner of a rather large house, so there was more than enough room for everyone.  
  
"Harry your room is at the top of the stairs, to the left. Remus, yours is the same, only to the right. Sirius, yours is next to my room. I hope you don't mind, we have to share a bathroom," Anya laughed at the apprehensive face on Sirius.  
  
"Don't worry, there's a lock on the door!" she assured him, smirking at his adolescence. He nodded, accepting this, and started lugging his bags upstairs. A half-hour later, all were settled in and were sitting at Anya's kitchen table, ready for her to serve up dinner. Seasoned roast chicken, succulent vegetables, fresh bread rolls, creamy butter, and ice-cold pumpkin juice. Harry's mouth watered. Sirius and Remus were alright cooks, but noway near as good as this.  
  
"Mwph if delfish," Harry said, stuffing his mouth. Anya looked at him, noticing Sirius ate the same way.  
  
"Least I know where you get your habits from Harry dear," she commented, before gracefully picking up her knife and fork, and carefully slicing off a piece of her chicken breast. The boys all heartily complained of being stuffed and full after the meal, but amazingly managed to find room for the apple pie and fresh cream Anya had prepared. She watched them eat.  
  
"God this brings back memories. It's just like being at Hogwarts again!" she exclaimed. They barely noticed her comment, but looked up at her laughter. She couldn't stop, tears were filling her eyes. The men were thoroughly confused, but she couldn't calm herself enough to explain. She just waved her hand, and they went back to eating.  
  
The next morning, after a sound night's sleep, Hedwig delivered a creamy white and gold envelope to Harry. He opened it, wondering what it could be.  
  
Harry and friends (yes that means Remus, Sirius and Anya you dolt. Ron)  
  
You are cordially invited to attend the wedding of Mr Percy Augustus Weasley and Miss Penelope Nicole Clearwater. The service will take place at four o'clock Friday the 29th of August, at the British Botanical Gardens (Wiazarding Sector) and the reception will follow straight after at the Twinkly Twilight Centre.  
  
We would be greatly honoured and appreciative of your presence.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Mrs M Weasley and Mr A Weasley.  
  
Harry sped-read the letter and then passed it on to an eager Anya.  
  
"Oh a wedding!" she was delighted.  
  
"And it's only 2 weeks from tomorrow! Oh I must go shopping for a new outfit!" Anya danced around the kitchen to a love-song on the radio. She pulled Harry up off his chair when a fast-tempo song came on and made him dance with her.  
  
"Ahh, she's already got her clutches into you," Remus commented, entering the room for coffee. He poured himself a cup, as Harry stopped dancing self- consciously. Remus smiled at him. "She used to make me do the exact same thing in 4th year," he explained knowingly, while Anya pouted and whacked Remus on the butt with her tea towel. He jumped forward, before chasing after her with a plastic spatula. They chased each other round the kitchen, and when Sirius walked in, they felt a little silly and awkward. He said nothing, only raising his eyebrows, and pulling out 2 pieces of bread. He went over to use the toaster.  
  
"Anya I forget, how do you use this thing again?" she bustled over, setting the toaster for him, and settling him at the table with a cup of steaming coffee. With both Remus and Sirius in the room, she made the announcement of the wedding.  
  
"Argghhh.." both men groaned. Anya looked positively bewildered.  
  
"What?" she asked, hurt.  
  
"It's just, you and weddings...not a good combination!" Remus put it lightly.  
  
"That's one way of putting it," Sirius snorted into his coffee, once again acting aloof and almost mean-spirited. Anya stuck out her bottom lip.  
  
"I don't know what you could possibly mean by that," she huffed, stomping out of the kitchen.  
  
"You know, she kinda reminds me of Hermione sometimes," Harry commented, off the top of his head. This was met with open-mouth nods. Remus and Sirius knew Hermione reminded them of someone, they just couldn't place it.  
  
  
  
The rest of Harry's weekend was quite peaceful. Anya started preparing lessons for Hogwarts, and Remus and Sirius engaged in many games of Wizard Chess. Harry, again, engrossed himself in Quidditch Through The Ages.  
  
During the week following that weekend, two major things were revealed.  
  
The first happened at breakfast on Tuesday. Both Remus and Sirius were eating a delicious feast of Pancakes ("Is that the only breakfast food you know how to cook Anya?" - Sirius), when two tired looking owls delivered heavy packages of parchment into their syrupy stacks of pancakes. Remus wiped his envelope off with a nearby teatowel, while Sirius just used his sleeve. The both hurriedly scanned the opening letter, and their eyes met in semi-shock when they finished. Anya watched on anxiously, as if she knew what they were reading, and was waiting for an answer. Harry, of course, had no idea what was happening. "What is it?" he asked, through a mouthful of pancake. Remus recovered first.  
  
"It's from Hogwarts...Dumbledore. Seems he wants me and Sirius to be around the school this year. He's offered me a part-time position as a Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, but wait, wouldn't that mean..." he trailed off, looking toward a nervous Anya.  
  
"Yes, we'd alternate, 2 weeks on, 2 weeks off. I realised, I really can't cope with the workload of SEVEN year levels all doing Defence. And you would always get the weeks off surrounding the Full Moon," she quickly explained, before Sirius could have his say. "They've offered me Care of Magical Creatures," he said, eyes twinkling, surprising Anya and Remus.  
  
"Never knew you had a passion for all creatures magical," Remus commented dryly to his old friend. Sirius breathed out slowly, eyes excited.  
  
"Think of all the tricks I could play!" he said slowly, pranks already running through his mind.  
  
"You do realise you'd be there as a teacher, right?" Anya said. Sirius just waved her off, already in a far-away place. Remus nodded his head once briskly.  
  
"Well, I accept. I'd better write Albus, on both our behalf's," he finished, taking a side-ways look at the thrilled Sirius.  
  
The second startling revelation of the week came in the form of Sirius's admittance of his addiction to TV soaps. 


	32. Marriage is Forever

On the Tuesday before the wedding, Anya went shopping for something to wear.  
  
"You have closets full of stuff. Why do you need something else?" Sirius asked, sincerely puzzled.  
  
"Because I'm a girl," Anya drawled out, emphasising the 'girl' bit. She waved a joyous goodbye to the boys, glad to be out of the company of men for a while. Deciding that she would get a Muggle outfit, and nice robes to wear over the top for the ceremony, Anya stopped off first at London's centre, for some shopping. Since she had lived in a Magic/Muggle community in both Australia and England, she knew the rules a Witch must follow in a Muggle public place. Her wand was kept out of sight, and she wore 'normal' clothes. But Anya chose to wear Muggle clothes at home anyway. She thought they offered more shape than witch robes.  
  
Anya was looking through the dress racks at Ambrosia's After Dark Wear (Anya suspected this store was witch-owned, Ambrosia being a very popular name in the magical community), Anya was surprised, but delighted to run into Penelope.  
  
"Hello, how are you?" Anya asked kindly. Penelope gave a nervous smile. Anya's brow furrowed.  
  
"I'd be terrified too if I were you, but I assure you, marriage is nothing to be afraid of," Anya assured Penelope, who looked almost on the verge of tears.  
  
"It's just that marriage is forever," Penelope choked out eventually, eyes watering. Anya's face softened dramatically.  
  
"Percy is a great guy, and he loves you dearly. Plus, from what I've seen, marriage is bliss. Look at Mr and Mrs Weasley, happy as Larry. And Lily and James Potter were happily married until." Anya trailed off, but Penelope's face started breaking into a smile.  
  
"I guess you're right." She said, sniffling. Anya broke into a wide smile.  
  
"Of course I am. Women are always right, just remember that when you're married!" she joked, and Penelope laughed.  
  
"Look, I was just looking around for something to wear when I leave the reception. I don't suppose you'd help me," Penelope offered, and Anya looked thrilled.  
  
"I helped Lily with the same thing 18 years ago!" she said, and together the women giggled their way through a day full of shopping and bonding. Finishing up at Diagon Alley, Anya finally found the perfect outfit for her to wear to the reception. Penelope had a collection of clothes to wear on the honeymoon to Hawaii. She was a bit unsure of the pink underwear at first, but Anya talked her into it.  
  
"It's cute, but sexy at the same time. And the pink looks great with your brown hair!" Anya convinced her.  
  
When Anya returned home, she found Remus, Sirius and Harry slumped on the couch, in front of the TV. Suddenly, her anger went from zero to fuming straight away.  
  
"I don't suppose you lot thought to cook dinner or anything!" she said snidely.  
  
"I bet you've been sitting here on your arses all day," she half-yelled. The boys didn't say anything, so she marched off into the kitchen in a huff. Dumping her purchases on the floor, she didn't notice the table at first. But when she went over to the freezer to pull out a chicken, she saw the set table, and a meal cooking in the oven. She directed her attention to the sink, expecting to find dirty dishes, but the sink, benches and stove top were sparkling. Wandering around the house, she found no mess. The floors were mopped, the bathrooms were clean, and de-haired, and her bedroom was sparkling. A bunch of daisies sat by her bedside. Tears sprung to her eyes, and she raced downstairs to apologise.  
  
Not seeing any of the men in her living room, she followed her nose to the kitchen, where they were busy serving up the dinner. Opening and closing her mouth several times, tears running down her face, she couldn't find the words to express herself. Remus and Harry stared at her, but Sirius laughed and slapped the table hard. "Haha, that's 10 galleons each from you two!" he said merrily, doing a little happy dance. Anya finally found her voice.  
  
"Wha...what?" she spluttered.  
  
"Well, we had a little bet going as to what your reaction would be. Remus said that you'd yell cause we went into your room. Harry reckoned you'd give hugs and kisses, and I bet you'd cry and not be able to say anything," Sirius gloated. Anya didn't quite know what to say to that, so she smiled weakly.  
  
"Whose idea was it?" she said.  
  
"Harry's. Who else would be that polite?" Remus said. Anya accepted this answer, and laughed at the faux-hurt looks on Remus and Sirius's faces.  
  
"Sorry boys," she said, sliding into her chair for dinner. They served her dinner like they were waiters, and Sirius adopted a snooty expression as he poured her wine.  
  
"Thank you monsieur" she said, giggling and blushing slightly. That meal was one of the most enjoyable experiences of Harry's life.  
  
Friday before the wedding, Anya made Harry pack his things for Hogwarts.  
  
"There's no telling how tired you'll be after the wedding," she coaxed him. He reluctantly agreed to pack, but while he did he wondered why he was so disappointed to be going back to school. Usually he looked forward to it.  
  
"It's because you had a good holiday you dolt. You weren't with the Dursley's!" he muttered to himself as he pack his school books into his trunk. Anya folded up his robes and uniforms, having washed them first. When Harry packed them, he could faintly smell lavender, and he knew that scent would remind him of his holidays. He quickly threw the rest of his belongings into the trunk, hurrying to meet up with Hermione and Ron at Diagon Alley.  
  
When the wedding invitations had come out, Harry had realised he was supposed to meet Ron and Hermione that day, so instead of the Saturday, they changed it to the Friday. Sirius escorted him to the Leaky Cauldron, but didn't hang around with them. He instead met up with Bill and Charlie Weasley for a drink. Hermione and Ron had already purchased their schoolbooks by the time Harry got there.  
  
"Where were you?" Ron demanded, taking a lick of his Florean Fortesque Chocolate Sin sundae.  
  
"Anya made me pack before I came, something about being too tired after the wedding," Harry excused himself. Ron and Hermione nodded understandably.  
  
"Hey, do you realise that you're gonna have to call Anya, Professor Williamson when we're back at school?" Ron stated to Harry, deciding Hermione's Strawberry Heaven sundae looked better and taking a bite of it. She swatted his hand away.  
  
"He's got a point Harry," she said. Harry took a deep breath, he hadn't told them about Sirius and Remus teaching again. He quickly filled them in on the situation, and waited with baited breath for their responses.  
  
"Wicked, they can teach us heaps of tricks!" Ron's eye's sparkled, similarly to Sirius's.  
  
"Yes, and give extra help with homework. Hey did you two get the letters this morning?" Hermione changed the topic. Both boys sighed heavily.  
  
"Yeah," they said sadly, grieving their freedom.  
  
"Oh, it's not bad being a Prefect!" Hermione chirped. Ron just couldn't see the good in it.  
  
"I have to discourage people from mucking up. That's just not right!" Ron complained bitterly, but he was glowing with pride that he actually made Prefect. Harry was also pretty proud of his achievement, and he knew, though he wouldn't admit it, he would wear the badge with pride.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione finished their sundaes (with Ron eating most of Hermione's) and spent the day traipsing around in the sunshine, drooling at the Quidditch Shop (Ron and Harry), gawking at the books in Flourish & Blotts (Hermione) and salivating over the delicious smells coming from the bakery (all of them). Hermione bought the histories of both Durmstrang and Beauxbatons at the bookshop, while Ron and Harry preferred to spend their money in the Quidditch Shop. The afternoon passed quickly, and before they knew it, the 3 friends were back at the Leaky Cauldron, waiting for Mrs Weasley and Sirius. Mrs Weasley appeared shortly after their arrival, apologising for being late, and looking a little frazzled.  
  
"Come on Ron! You have to be fitted!" she said, quickly pulling him out of the shop. A quick eye conversation between Harry and Sirius ensued, Sirius finally giving Harry 'alright then, go on' look. Harry followed the 2 Weasleys and Hermione. When they stopped, they were at Madame Malkins Robes. Ron, looking mightily disgruntled was forcibly dragged in the door by Mrs Weasley. Mme Malkin got Ron's best man robes out straight away. Harry could see nothing wrong with them at first. They were navy, no lace, no frills. But when Ron turned around to make a face at the mirror, Harry could see a badge, which clearly read 'love is the air we breathe, sweet and pure'. Surrounding the quote were little hearts and cupids. Harry snorted loudly, earning him a harsh look from both Mme Malkin and Mrs Weasley. Ron walked over to Harry, while the 2 women chattered. "It's horrible isn't it?" he said.  
  
Harry nodded, trying not to burst out laughing.  
  
"S'not my fault! Penelope wanted all the robes to have little quotes about love on them, so the atmosphere would be 'special'," Ron strained the end word. He looked disgusted at the idea.  
  
"Look on the bright side Ron. Least you have another nice dress robe now. Just take the badge off," Harry whispered. Ron got a hopeful look on his face, which was misinterpreted by the ever-watchful Molly Weasley.  
  
"What have you done to those robes Ron?" she asked shrilly. Ron looked sheepish.  
  
"Nothing," he muttered, crestfallen that he'd actually have to wear the robes at the wedding. Harry was about to say something, when he noticed a puzzled Sirius walking around outside.  
  
"Hey, I'd better go," he said to Ron.  
  
"Seeya tomorrow!" both boys called to each other.  
  
"Goodbye Mrs Weasley,"  
  
"Bye-bye Harry dear!"  
  
Harry and Sirius arrived home just before dinner, well actually they arrived at the same timed as dinner.  
  
"Chinese," Sirius held up 3 bags upon entering the door. An exhausted Anya broke into a wide grin.  
  
"Thanks boys!" she said, reaching into the bag. She had made Sirius understand the Muggle way of money so he could be useful. This was one of the perks. Grabbing out a couple of spring rolls, Anya continued into the living room.  
  
"C'mon, we'll eat in here tonight! I know how much Sirius would miss 'Neighbours' if we didn't!" Sirius smirked at her, but was quick to hush everyone when the soap began. Everyone munched silently, watching the drama unfold on the TV screen before them. Anya grumbled as one of the characters pouted and watched the man she loved walk away.  
  
"What I don't get, is why these silly little twits can never work up the courage to actually tell a guy they love him. Or they just don't see the signs, or misread them or something. They are stupid little bimbo's if they can't see the man they love is right in front of their nose!" Anya finished her cynical speech as Sirius reached in front of her to grab some pork. Remus and Harry exchanged high eye-browed looks, but said nothing, while Anya and Sirius contentedly sat chewing and watching. 


	33. Introducing.....Mr and Mrs Weasley!

I was reading my reviews today, and I noticed that someone named Anna Black has left a message telling me that Harry was born in 1980. Anna, I know he was born then, but it fits my story better to have him born in whatever year I made him born in (I think I made it 1986, can't remember). OK? ( I hope you like the story anyway! Hope you are all enjoying reading it so far! Please, if you have something to say or ask, review or email. Thanks, Belle.  
  
Everyone went to bed rather early that night. They knew they wouldn't get the chance to catch up on much sleep for the next few days. Harry and Remus both had dreamless sleep, but Anya and Sirius was tossing and turning half the night, both having similar dreams about their noses growing longer and longer, and still not finding the person they love.  
  
Harry awoke on Saturday morning to the sounds of Sirius and Remus arguing about whom had the portkey to the wedding. Percy had decided these would be better for people to get to the wedding, as it was much less conspicuous. So each invitee had been sent a small portkey, the one Harry got sent was oversized refrigerator magnet of a banana. Sirius claimed he had given the portkey to Remus because 'who in their right mind would leave it in my care!'. Remus was inclined to agree with Sirius, but was sure he didn't have the banana. Anya wandered into the kitchen, wearing lilac and lime, long stripey PJ bottoms and a lilac singlet top. Her hair was in a messy topknot.  
  
"Morning," she said sleepily, pouring herself a cup of coffee. She walked over to the fridge.  
  
"Ahh, mustn't forget this today!" she said, pointing to the banana magnet, which was sitting on the fridge's exterior. The men topped their fighting and looked over in disbelief at her.  
  
"What?" she asked, unsure of why they were giving her such strange glances. Both men shook their heads at her.  
  
"So, are you all packed?" Remus asked Anya.  
  
"Yep, finished it all yesterday!" she was quite pleased with herself.  
  
"What about you Padfoot?"  
  
"Errr, I'll do it after breakfast," Sirius mumbled, expecting a lecture from one of them.  
  
"Well you'd better do it after breakfast, because if I know you, you'll be too hung-over to do it tomorrow!" with that, Anya drained the last of her coffee, set the cup in the sink, and waltzed upstairs, obviously in a happy mood.  
  
"She's in a good mood!" Harry commented, walking downstairs as she went up.  
  
"Yeah, weddings tend to do that to women," Remus explained mysteriously. Harry shrugged and spread marmalade on his toast.  
  
The wedding was due to start at 4:00pm, so Anya made everyone bring their trunks and anything else they needed for Hogwarts downstairs at 2 o'clock. She checked everything off on her list.  
  
"Right, that's it. I'm going to get ready. No interruptions, be ready by 3:30, ok?" she skipped off without waiting for an answer.  
  
"You do realise we're not going to get the bathroom for at least another hour don't you?" Remus asked. Sirius pulled out a pack of cards, the normal kind.  
  
"Poker anyone?" he grinned.  
  
A half-hour later, when Anya called out the bathroom was free, Sirius was the first out of his chair. He was losing quite badly and needed the break.  
  
"Lucky we were only playing with Monopoly money Sirius!" Harry called after him. Remus clapped him on the back.  
  
"That man is a walking financial disaster! No wonder Anya used to manage his money for him," Remus looked stricken as soon as the words were out of his mouth.  
  
"So they were a pretty serious couple?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, it wasn't just puppy love," Remus said, stopping as Anya entered the room in her silky light-blue bathrobe.  
  
"Anya, I think those robes are a little.... risque for a wedding," Remus said, as nicely as he could. She looked puzzled for a moment.  
  
"This is my bath robe, I'm looking for my wand. My real robes are a little wrinkled!" she found what she was looking for, and took off upstairs again, laughing as she went.  
  
"Shower's free!" Sirius called.  
  
When Remus, Sirius and Harry were assembled at the bottom of the stairs at half-past 3, Sirius looked triumphant.  
  
"Ha! Telling us to be ready, and where is she?" he said. Remus tapped him on the shoulder, and pointed up toward the top of the staircase. Anya was slowly walking down, trying not to trip over her heels. Sirius almost gasped outloud when he saw her. She looked beautiful. Her robes were pale aqua chiffon, and they floated over her dress on stiff aqua satin. The dress was strapless, and went straight down to her ankles, there was a knee- high split on each side, so she could move. It hugged her curvy figure perfectly. Her hair was in a loose French roll, with sections pulled back randomly at the top. Tendrils trailed out at the back. Sirius let out a wolf-whistle, and Remus gave her a wink.  
  
"Oh stop it you two!" she exclaimed, laughing. She linked arms with Harry and Remus.  
  
"Ready to go?" she asked. The men nodded.  
  
"Right then, everyone touch the banana!" she instructed. Sirius snorted with laughter.  
  
"Sicko!" she teased him. They arrived at the wedding to be ushered to their seats straight away. Hermione sat next to Harry. She was wearing deep purple, fitted dress robes. Her hair was straight.  
  
"You look good!" Harry whispered to her as the music started.  
  
"So do you!" she whispered back. Harry was wearing his navy blue silk dress robes, with trousers and long white shirt underneath. Looking around, he could see most of the other men wearing the same thing. The wedding went off without a hitch. Ron only grimaced once when he walked down the aisle, and that was when Mrs Weasley took a photo of him with his 'stupid lovey- dovey' robes on.  
  
Penelope wore a white corset and skirt style dress. She looked beautiful, as all brides do. Percy was wearing black dress robes, and trousers, tie and white button-down shirt. Everyone clapped when the happy couple said 'I do' and when they walked back down the aisle, Percy looked the most emotional that Harry had ever seen him.  
  
Later, at the reception, Harry got the chance to congratulate the happy couple. Anya went with him, and when Penelope saw her, she almost burst into tears of happiness.  
  
"Thankyou so much. If you hadn't talked to me.." she trailed off, knowing Anya would know what she meant. The two hugged, while the boys looked puzzled. Meanwhile, Fred and George came over, along with Bill.  
  
"You looked sensational Anya!" Charlie announced, pulling her onto the dance floor. She laughed, as he pulled her into a dip. Fred and George looked on enviously. Ron and Hermione joined the group.  
  
"You two have your own dates here. Pick your jaws up off the ground!" Hermione instructed them. The twins dutifully walked over to Angelina and Alicia, and asked them to dance. Both girls accepted, but looked wary. They were aware of Fred and George's unconventional dancing styles. Ron and Hermione, Ginny and Harry soon joined the masses on the floor. The meal was served, and toasts were made. Ron thought he should've been thanked for wearing these 'god-awful robes'. Hermione poked him in the ribs and he hushed though. The MC's voice was heard.  
  
"And now, please welcome the bride and groom, Mr and Mrs Percy Weasley, for their first dance as husband and wife!" people applauded politely, watching the new couple dance so happily in each other's arms. The dancing continued long into the night, many Ministry officials were carted home, drunk, by their angry wives. Children present were sleeping in their parent's arms, but there were still people on the dance floor. Anya had been sitting, talking to Mrs Weasley, when she was interrupted by Sirius. 


	34. Always Getting Over You

"Care to dance?" he asked her charmingly. Mrs Weasley waved them on, grinning wildly. Sirius took Anya's hand and escorted her onto the dancefloor. The danced for a while, without saying anything, until a song came on that bought memories flooding back to Anya. Sirius saw the look flash across Anya's face, but didn't say anything. He just held her a little tighter, and started singing to her.  
  
"Some day, when I'm awfully low,  
  
When the world is cold,  
  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you...  
  
And the way you look tonight,"  
  
Anya smiled up at him, through watery-eyes. He brushed away the tears on her cheeks and continued singing,  
  
"Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm  
  
And your cheeks so soft,  
  
There is nothing for me but to love you,  
  
And the way you look tonight,"  
  
Frank Sinatra crooned in the background, but Anya could only hear Sirius, singing to her.  
  
"With each word your tenderness grows,  
  
Tearing my fear apart...  
  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
  
It touches my foolish heart.  
  
Lovely ... Never, ever change.  
  
Keep that breathless charm.  
  
Won't you please arrange it ?  
  
'Cause I love you ... Just the way you look tonight.  
  
Mm, Mm, Mm, Mm,  
  
Just the way you look to-night,"  
  
Anya held her breath as Sirius finished his little serenade to her. He gave her a small smile, and held his finger to her lips as she started to talk. Taking them away, he bent in and kissed her gently on the lips. The kiss gradually deepened, until both parties had to break away for lack of oxygen. Anya stared up into Sirius's grey eyes, trying to read them. They didn't look mean, teasing or mischievous. They were just.... there. He smiled gently at her, and led her away to sit down. Anya was nervous but excited, what was she getting herself into? She gingerly sat on the edge of a chair, waiting while Sirius got her a glass of champagne. Thoughts raced through her head, was it ethical to be involved with a teacher from the school? Would this mean they were back together for good? Questions like these entered and weaved themselves around her mind. Suddenly she felt quite dizzy, and leant forward, resting her head on her crossed arms. Closing her eyes, she drifted off into a semi-sleep state with a smile playing at her lips. She was awoken by Harry about 2 hours later.  
  
"Anya, come on, wake up!" he called. She yanked her head off her arms, and looked around, quite dazed.  
  
"Where..?"  
  
"At Percy's wedding. But we have to go now, Sirius is too drunk, he needs to go home, everyone else is," And it was true, there was hardly anyone left at the wedding. The Weasleys were still there, along with their dates, but everyone else had left. Percy and Penelope had left long ago, but Anya had been awake for their departure. She stood up groggily, and made her way over to where Remus was sitting with a very happy Sirius.  
  
"Anya!" he yelled happily, giving her a sloppy kiss. She shrunk back, and he looked hurt.  
  
"Don't you love me anymore?" he asked, pouting in an exaggerated way. She rolled her eyes, and accepted the portkey from Mrs Weasley that would send them home.  
  
"Ok, everyone touching the er....toothbrush?" Anya looked puzzled at the portkey, but was unable to say anything, as a familiar grabbing sensation at her belly button took place.  
  
When they landed in a messy heap back at Anya's, she found herself at the bottom. Sirius was sprawled out on her, and Remus and Harry were face down, crossing legs with everyone. Their was a collective moan from the group, but Remus and Harry gradually found their legs, and were able to stand up. Anya, however, was still trapped under a very drunk Sirius. He had started to doze off on her, lying his head on her chest.  
  
"Get him off me!" she pleaded with Harry and Remus. They obligingly pulled Sirius to be upstanding, so Anya could stand up herself. She brushed her dress off, and shot Sirius a death look.  
  
"Good night!" she said shortly to Remus and Harry, before marching up the stairs. Sunday was spent catching up on lost sleep, and recovering. Nobody was particularly hungry, but at one time, late in the afternoon, Anya and Sirius bumped into each other in the kitchen. It was of course, quite awkward.  
  
"Look, about last night," Sirius started, Anya raised her eyebrows. He continued, but cautiously.  
  
"I was under the influence of alcohol when I danced with you, and I'm sorry if I said anything stupid. But I'm not sorry I kissed you," he finished softly. Anya gave him a small smile, her heart lifting.  
  
"Of course, you know it would be totally inappropriate to continue this when we're teaching," Sirius crushed her dreams with one sentence. She vaguely nodded her head along, and played along with him.  
  
"Yes, of course. I never expected anything to come of it!" she gave a little laugh, but her heart wasn't in it. She just exited the room quickly, spending the rest of the day in her room listening to sad songs.  
  
'My Heart Will Go On' by Celine Dion was playing when Anya woke up from a restless nap. Making a snap decision, she jumped off the bed, and stopped the song with disgust. She wasn't going to go all mushy, she was going to act normal and cool. She had to let Sirius know he hadn't gotten to her, in the least little bit.  
  
Monday morning, Remus and Harry woke everyone a little late. Sirius still looked a little worse for wear, but was acting perfectly pleasant. Anya was acting much the same way around Sirius. In fact, it was a little strange how polite they were being to each other, however everyone was too rushed to notice. 


	35. Portia

They arrived at Kings Cross with maybe 10 minutes to spare. Harry rushed off straight away to find Ron and Hermione. The three adults waited on the platform till everyone else boarded.  
  
"Well, I'll guess we'll all sit together then!" Anya smiled cheerfully. The 2 men nodded, and smiled back. When the platform was deserted of students, the three professors climbed aboard and found their way down the back of the train, to the only available compartment.  
  
For the first few hours, each teacher was doing something by themselves. Remus was scheduling the full moons on a calendar, so he and Anya could work out a teaching timetable. Anya was looking over class lists for familiar names, and Sirius was re-aquainting himself with the subject matter he had to teach. When Harry burst through the door, he greatly startled everyone.  
  
"Do you have my money?" he addressed the vague question to everyone. Remus and Anya shook their heads, concerned, but Sirius reached into his robe pocket and pulled out Harry's money pouch.  
  
"Is this what you're looking for?" he asked. Harry nodded and Sirius threw it over to him.  
  
"You left it on the kitchen table, I knew you'd forget to pick it up, so I got it for you. I must have forgotten to give it to you though," Sirius explained.  
  
"Right, thanks. D'you want anything?" he asked the compartment.  
  
"I reckon we could all go for some pumpkin juice and..." Remus and Sirius quickly conferred,  
  
"...30 chocolate frogs, 30 bags of Bertie Botts, 25 Cauldron Cakes, 60 Fizzing Whizzbees and a chicken and salad sandwich!" Sirius finished off the order and threw some money in Harry's direction, oblivious to the shocked look Anya was giving them.  
  
"You two DO realise you're not 15 anymore, don't you!" she asked, incredulous.  
  
"Don't be silly Anya, we know we're 16!" Sirius teased her. She smiled, but tried to hide her face in a book.  
  
"Fine, eat what you want, but don't complain to me when you feel sick!" she lectured. Remus and Sirius solemnly nodded their heads.  
  
"Yes mum!" the chorused.  
  
A few hours later.....  
  
'It's almost like old times' Anya thought, smiling as Remus and Sirius sat, clutching their stomaches looking deathly pale and ready to throw up. When the train arrived at Hogwarts station, Hagrid called over the first years, and Anya made sure everyone was off the train with their correct gear. Remus and Sirius still looked a little pale, so Anya rushed them to Madam Pomfrey as soon as they got inside the castle. She knocked on the door to the Hospital Wing, entering when she heard a faint 'come in'. Sirius and Remus staggered into the room, falling onto 2 waiting beds. A young woman waved toward Anya, and she broke into a wide grin. "Portia!" Anya yelled. The young woman, Portia, ran over to Anya and they hugged, laughing.  
  
"I haven't seen you since Harry's christening!" Portia said, delighted to find an old friend. Anya nodded eagerly, before an extra-loud groan from Sirius prompted their attention toward the grown men.  
  
"What happened to you two?" Portia asked, only slightly concerned. She remembered Sirius and Remus from school. Along with James, they were three of the best actors Portia could remember.  
  
"They ate a little too much on the train!" Anya laughed at their misfortune, and Portia had trouble keeping her giggles in as she administered Gastro-ease potion.  
  
"There you go, the powdered newt eyes in that should help settle your poor little tummies!" Portia assured them. Hearing the main ingredient in the liquid, both men rolled over, grabbed the buckets next to their beds, and threw up everything they ate on the train. Anya wrinkled her nose and stepped back.  
  
"The potion itself doesn't really do anything. But hearing what's in it usually helps people ease their stomachs!" Portia whispered to Anya.  
  
Once the boys had finished their revival of the food, the four made their way downstairs to the feast. Remus and Sirius were fine again, almost running down the stairs. Anya and Portia were capable of normal conversation however.  
  
"So what are you actually doing here?" Anya asked.  
  
"I'm working with my aunt in the hospital wing. I used to be based at St Mungo's children's ward, but I needed a change of scenery. So when they offered me a job here this year I took it straight away. What about you?" Portia explained her circumstances.  
  
"I was here doing Defence Against the Dark Arts last year, but this year Remus and I are sharing the work load!" Anya didn't explain why they were sharing and Portia didn't ask. "It must have been hard for you when Sirius was away," Portia said quietly, watching him slide down a banister.  
  
"A little bit," Anya said just as softly.  
  
"I can't imagine how I would feel if my husband was away from me for that long!" Portia commiserated.  
  
"What? I'm not married to him!" Anya objected. Portia flushed.  
  
"Sorry, it's just last time I saw you, you had the ring and now you're all here together....."  
  
"No, we aren't married," Anya said firmly. Portia accepted this and didn't further enquire. The women met Remus and Sirius at the entrance to the Hall.  
  
"Shall we?" Sirius asked in a ridiculously deep voice. He offered his arm out to Portia, and Remus offered his to Anya. Giggling like schoolgirls, the women accepted, and the foursome walked into the hall together, the men bowing to anybody who laughed or yelled out.  
  
The Sorting was a success. No major problems for anyone at first, but everything changed when Dumbledore announced the new teachers.  
  
"This year, I'm pleased to announce the arrival of three new teachers. Many of you know Ms Williamson here was the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher last year. Well, this year Professor Williams will be sharing her duties with Professor Lupin here. A fair few of him should remember him as well,"  
  
"How could we forget a werewolf?" a 6th year Slytherin yelled out. Sirius took note of who it was, and immediately blacklisted him in his mind. Dumbledore too, took note, but continued speaking.  
  
"Mr Black is joining us as the Care of Magical Creatures teacher, and he assures me the class will be very informative and exciting this year!" Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged worried looks at this. They weren't going to have another Hagrid were they?  
  
"And last, but not least, Miss Portia Pomfrey is also joining the staff to help her Aunt out in the Hospital wing. I sincerely hope many of you won't be meeting her this year!" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at the joke, and many of the students shared giggles. Portia smiled at them. Right, now we've established the new faculty, I have a few notices. Please congratulate the new Head Boy and Head Girl, Dimitri Edmonds and Cho Chang!" Dumbledore waited while people applauded. Harry clapped very loudly, but he felt no romantic feelings toward Cho at all.  
  
"When this meal finishes I will ask the new Head boy and girl, along with the Prefects to please remain behind. We need to discuss a few things. I believe that's all for now. Please, enjoy the Feast!" Dumbledore clapped his hands, and the tables became laden with decadent food.  
  
Anya enjoyed the Feast, and catching up with Portia again. They had been fairly close at school. Not as close as Lily and Anya, or the Marauders, but still good friends. Anya noticed Remus studying Portia out of the corner of her eye. She sent a small smile at him, and he retuned it, looking a little embarrassed. Anya could understand why Remus was staring at Portia. She was very pretty, with lengthy blonde hair and blue eyes. She was quite short, but very curvy. She wore sky-blue robes that accentuated her figure and eyes. When the meal ended, Anya was quite pleased to note Portia's room was quite near to Remus's. This meant they could share more time together, walking to and from meals. Anya started walking up toward her quarters, when she heard her name being called.  
  
"Oi! Anya, wait!" it was Sirius' voice. She patiently waited for him on the stairs. He caught up easily, taking the stairs two at a time.  
  
"Our rooms are near each other," he explained. She nodded slowly, not sure what to make of this.  
  
They walked silently for awhile, finally reaching Anya's door. Sirius nervously cleared his throat.  
  
"Our..situation isn't going to affect anything is it?" he asked awkwardly.  
  
"I don't know what situation you are talking about Sirius Black, but if you are talking about the incident at the wedding, no, I don't think that silly thing is going to affect our teaching relationship at all. Goodnight." She said shortly, slamming the door, taking very deep breaths. He walked away confused.  
  
The next morning, Anya was still a little mad at him, but managed to contain herself well enough to hand the timetables. She stopped at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Aren't you lot lucky? You get 3 of your favourite people in the same day!" she said, smiling. Thinking she meant her, Sirius and Flitwick, Hermione, Harry and Ron smiled back, until they looked at their schedules.  
  
"Shit!" Ron cursed.  
  
"Trelawney, Snape and Binns!" Harry read aloud, cringing. Hermione's expression was only slightly milder. Instead of Trelawny she had Arithmancy. Anya laughed at their faces, and stole a piece of toast off Harry's plate. She munched into it, and waved goodbye, moving on to the Hufflepuff table. 


	36. Bad Things DO Come in Three's

After Breakfast, Ron and Harry gathered their books and stomped off to Divination. Climbing the ladder, they could feel the heat radiating from the room, and the sickly sweet scent of the incense Prof. Trelawney insisted on burning. Ron gave a loud, hacking cough before settling back into a pink frilly armchair. When the class was fully assembled, Trelawney started speaking in her usual whispy voice.  
  
"Good morning class. I'm so glad you could all join us, especially considering the situation most of you are in..." she let the sentence trail off, greatly frustrating a number of people. She smiled mistily.  
  
"This term, we will be starting on one of the hardest concepts of Divination. The art of Tarot," Trelawney announced to the class, handing out packs of the mystical cards.  
  
"Now these cards I give to each of you will remain yours and only yours. No one else is allowed to read YOUR Tarot cards. That is the first major rule," she kept babbling about Tarot cards and how to read them, but Harry felt his head go light, and then nothing. Both he and Ron had fallen into a deep, heat induced slumber.  
  
Sirius was teaching a Care of Magical Creatures class at the same time over the other side of the castle. The 3rd year Ravenclaws and Gryffindors he had were very wary of him.  
  
"I don't bite you know!" he joked, the class didn't look convinced.  
  
"Please, don't think I've ever killed anyone," he asked the class, some faces softened, and he could see he'd have to tell a lot of the story to get people to trust him.  
  
"OK, you lot want the story, I'll tell you the story. A long time ago..." Sirius launched into the story, explaining only the necessary bits for the story to make sense. At the end, he looked around anxiously at the crowd of faces, searching for reactions. The students still seemed to be taking everything in. Finally, a little blonde-haired Gryffindor girl spoke up.  
  
"I believe you Professor Black!" she announced, and gradually the rest of her peers piped up in agreeance. Sirius smiled a grateful smile at the little girl.  
  
"What's your name?" he asked her.  
  
"Celeste Goodman,"  
  
"Well, I can tell you are obviously a smart girl Celeste. Do you think you could tell me what a Snuffler is? " Celeste gave a tentative description, so Sirius called on another boy to help fill in the details. At the end of the lesson, the class seemed to trust Sirius, and more than a few were already fiercely loyal toward him.  
  
Anya and Remus co-taught their first classes, so both could answer questions and give explanations. As their first students were 1st years, there were millions of inquiries to be answered, and many people to be reassured that Remus was not bad.  
  
"Mr Lupin is one of the gentlest people I have ever met. He takes a potion every month so he doesn't even turn into a werewolf. He just feels a little sick, so the week before a full moon, and the week after, I will take the class so Professor Lupin can get better," Anya explained patiently for what seemed like the hundredth time.  
  
"So Professor Lupin won't hurt us?" a little boy with brown hair asked.  
  
"No, of course not," Remus answered, smiling at the boy. This class also took a while to process everything, but by the end of the lesson, they seemed comfortable enough in Remus's presence. They weren't as loyal to him yet, but it is a lot to ask someone to trust a werewolf, enough a gentle one.  
  
During Lunch, Remus, Anya and Sirius all shared stories up at the teacher table, and Hermione filled the boys in about her Arithmancy class.  
  
"So what did you do in Divination?" she asked, taking a spoonful of minestrone soup.  
  
"Arr..we.." Ron started, but couldn't really remember.  
  
"Tarot," Harry supplied in bored voice.  
  
"I don't understand why you take this subject if it bores you so much!" Hermione was extremely puzzled.  
  
"It's easy to make up answers," Ron said simply, slurping up the remains of his soup.  
  
Straight up after Lunch was History of Magic, with Professor Binns. Hermione, Harry and Ron sat through a long, boring lecture on how the wizard Griswold was conquered. Anyone else could have made that topic possibly interesting, but Binns had a way of making everything sound as interesting as watching paint dry. Yawning and doodling on parchment were the only two things that took place in that classroom. After History, they continued onto Potions.  
  
"Well, bad things DO come in threes!" Hermione said, trying to adopt a positive tone, but her voice was straining. The lesson was almost a torture session. Snape was furious that Sirius was on the teaching staff, and he was taking all his anger out on Harry, who he apparently thought was at fault for this addition. Try as he might, Harry was doing everything wrong according to Snape. When they finally escaped the dungeon/classroom, Harry took a deep sigh of relief. The three walked up to the Common Room is almost silence. Once there, Harry collapsed onto a nearby couch. He stayed silent for a long time, but spoke just before getting up to dinner.  
  
"Help me," he muttered into a pillow. Hermione and Ron exchanged worried glances.  
  
"Well, Sirius and Remus are here this year. Maybe they can do something," Ron said. Harry sat up like a bolt.  
  
"That's right, they might," he said cryptically, and he was in a better mood from then on. 


	37. Sweet Scent of Vanilla

The first week passed relatively slowly. It was a hard few days for everyone, trying to adjust to life at Hogwarts. Anya had almost forgotten how hard teaching was, especially due to the fact that the Ministry had added extra syllabus to be taught this year. On Friday evening, she felt ready to fall into bed and sleep forever. But she had a better plan. Hermione had told her that there was a Prefects meeting on, expected to go quite late. She had also given up the password to the Prefect bathroom, a place Anya had always loved. She remembered as a student at Hogwarts, using the luxurious bath as often as possible. Sinking into a fragrant, warm bath would be just the thing to help her recover from her week.  
  
At nine o'clock, Anya gathered up her wand, and her fluffy pink bathrobe. She made her way to the entrance of the bathroom. Upon announcing the password (Lemony scent) the painting (or statue I can't remember) swung open, revealing the Prefects bathroom in all it's glory. The massive bath with the glowing, gold fixtures. Pointing her wand at the entrance, Anya used a locking spell that she knew wasn't taught in school. She pinned back her hair and turned the taps on. Warm water flowed out, quickly filling the bath. Flicking another golden tap, Anya added vanilla scented foam to the water. Masses of dense, creamy bubbles spilled out of the tap, floating on the water. Anya quickly shed her clothing and lowered herself into the awaiting bath.  
  
She allowed her head to rest on a curved edge of the bath. Closing her eyes, she drifted into a state of semi-sleep. The scent of the vanilla swirled around her, teasing her taste and nasal buds. The thick steam almost tasted sweet. Anya didn't know how long she'd been lying there, when she heard a noise at the doorway.  
  
"There's someone in here!" she called out, sinking lower into the bath, just in case.  
  
"I know," came the deep reply. Anya groaned inwardly at she saw Sirius walk into the room with a mischievous glint in his eye.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked him, willing the bubbles around her not to burst.  
  
"Same as you," he said, stripping off his robes. Anya looked away, but noticed he was wearing something underneath. Taking off his shirt, Sirius took in his surroundings. His sharp eye noticed Anya's wand lying with her clothes. He was still half-naked, with only his pants to come off. He looked at Anya, not saying anything. When his hand reached to undo his button, she looked away, studying the mermaid painting intensely. When she felt ripples in the water, she dared to look in his direction again. Sirius was sitting at the other end of the bath, he knew his limits. He didn't approach her in the water, instead lazily making patterns in the foam with his fingers, letting them trail along the surface.  
  
They sat in silence, Anya not daring to move, in case the bubbles around her popped or floated away. Sirius, however, continued to collect the foam and try to create it into shapes. When he had finished, he blew on them, so the bubbles would float off everywhere. After making one particularly large foam duck, Sirius blew it to pieces with gusto. Foam shot up into the air, landing all over the bathroom. A large clump of bubbles landed on Anya's head. Sirius snorted with laughter, meanwhile Anya was collecting bubbles to throw back at him. She let loose with some bubble balls that stuck to Sirius' head, ear, nose and shoulder.  
  
"Ha!" Anya retorted. Sirius simply raised an eyebrow and flicked some foam in her direction, this time getting her squarely between the eyes. She let out a frustrated squeal, and carefully covering herself with bubbles, she reached over to the tap, again turning it on. Picking up a handful of the dense bubbles, she flung it in Sirius's direction. He proceeded to do the same, and an all-out bubble war broke out. Sirius and Anya advanced closer and closer into the middle of the bath, trying to aim better, and further bubble-ise the opposition. No-one really noticed that the tap had stopped spewing bubbles, and the remaining foam in the bath was starting to break down. When Anya skimmed around for a handful of foam, and only came up with water, she immediately found her way back to her end of the bath.  
  
"I say we declare that a tie," she announced. Sirius appeared to be thinking this over. He grinned. "Alright, but only because you look so cute with bubble covering your ears!" he said cockily. Anya smirked back at him. A silence fell upon them, but it wasn't particularly uncomfortable. Anya's mind has started to analyse the situation, but she put it down to harmless flirtation. Nothing more.  
  
"Oh, Anya, I forgot. Remus sent me here with a message for you to go and see him straight away!" Sirius suddenly announced, doing a very good impression of suddenly remembering something important. Anya glowered at him.  
  
"And you decide to tell me now, when I'm covered in foam?!" she asked incredulously. He shrugged, not offering an explanation. When Anya remained seated in the bath, Sirius looked puzzled.  
  
"I mean it. He did want to see you right away!" he said. Anya smiled at him.  
  
"I can't get out of the bath with you here can I?" she said, the situation dawning on her.  
  
"I'm not stopping you," he said, grinning in what he thought was a charming way. Anya grumbled under her breath. She was in a very messy predicament. She couldn't let Sirius see her get out of the bath, and she wasn't sure if he'd even look away if she did. What she needed was to cast a temporary blindness spell on him, but her wand was lying well out of reach. She cursed to herself.  
  
"What was that lovely language you were using?" Sirius asked sweetly. Thinking quickly, Anya splashed water straight into Sirius' eyes, causing him to lose his vision for a few crucial seconds. She quickly exited the bath, and wrapped herself in her bathrobe. Sirius quickly regained his vision, and noticing she was not in the water anymore, looked around quickly for her. She was standing near the edge of the pool-sized bath, robe belted tightly around her waist, and wand sticking out of her pocket.  
  
"Oh, leaving so soon?" Sirius asked. She whirled away to pick up her dirty robes. Sirius chuckled softly, and laid his head back, shutting his eyes. Anya picked up the dirty clothes from the floor, and angrily stormed out. She knew this was all one big game to him. And as if he could read her thoughts, Sirius drew a tally up in the air.  
  
"Sirius one, Anya none" he stated. Walking back to her chambers, Anya was seething. Upon knocking on Remus's door, she had been politely informed that no, Remus had never given a message to Sirius to tell her to meet him. When this little piece of information had registered, tonight's events fell together like a puzzle. Sirius had been trying to outsmart her all evening. Trying to play with her mind. It truly was a game to him, and he was playing dirty. He had wanted to embarrass her in the Prefect's bathroom. The whole bubble war took place on purpose. He had it all planned. He was trying to mess with her mind, like he'd done when they were younger. Anya lifted her chin, resolutely. She would NOT let this happen to her. She could outsmart Sirius Black any day of the year.  
  
"He's not going to know what hit him!" she said, a cheerful beat returning to her step. Pausing outside the Prefect's bathroom, Anya wondered how Sirius had managed to escape without anyone seeing him. After all, she was holding his clothes and wand. Anya hurried her step toward her room. Approaching the door, she noticed Sirius several metres away, trying to get into his room, which he'd apparently locked. He was clad only in a fluffy pink towel. Anya snorted loudly with laughter, causing him to look in her direction. He tried to advance on her, but modesty got the better of him. The towel was dangerously close to falling off. She cheerfully waved his clothes in the air in front of her, and then held up his wand. He now walking quickly in her direction, clutching to towel with one hand. She slipped into her own chambers as he got to the door. She locked it, and waited, laughing while he banged on the door. After a few minutes of pounding, she heard a large group of giggles. She opened the door a crack, and saw the large group of Prefects laughing as Sirius stalked off down the hall toward his room. Along side him was Harry, who had promised to unlock the door. Anya laughed softly, and shut the door again.  
  
"One all!" she said to herself. 


	38. The Shakespeare Theory

The little games between Sirius and Anya continued on, far into the term. It wasn't until just before Halloween that they finally called an unofficial truce. Anya was sick of Sirius' changing all her books into Turkish, and Sirius was getting mightily annoyed at finding the password to his room always changing. He had requested a portrait and password after his incident with Anya and the wand, but she was able to keep him out of his own room anyway. She apparently had connections with the young girl guarding Sirius' door, so often the girl would change the password, so he couldn't get in. Sirius had taken to changing the language of her books after he'd discovered she could speak almost 10 different languages but had never mastered Turkish.  
  
However, 2 nights before Halloween, Remus had made them call a truce, so as not to disrupt the Halloween Ball that was again set to take place. They agreed, and shook hands half-heartedly. This year, the ball was formal, not like the masquerade of last year. Harry was going with Ginny, who had recently acquired the status of girlfriend. Hermione and Ron were still together, but trouble was brewing for them, in the form of a boy named Demetrius.  
  
Demetrius was a 6th year Ravenclaw. He was very smart, very athletic and was very handsome in a preppy sort of way. Almost the complete opposite of Ron. Hermione and Demetrius had been paired together in a Arithmancy assignment, and Ron was not happy.  
  
"C'mon Hermione, he likes you. I can't believe you don't see it!" Ron yelled in frustration. Hermione threw her hands into the air.  
  
"I don't see it, because it isn't true! Get your facts straight before you go around accusing people!" with that final statement, Hermione stormed out of the Common room. Ron sat down on the couch, breathing heavily. That was his first major argument with her since they'd first gotten together. Harry and Ginny, who had previously been sitting entwined on the couch moved off the chair to give Ron some space. He had started muttering at his hands, always a sign to give him his room. Ginny gave Harry a sorrowful look.  
  
"I have so much Potions homework," she said woefully. Harry half-smiled.  
  
"Good luck!" he called after her as she ascended the stair case. She looked over her shoulder and blew him a kiss. He stuck out his hand, pretended to catch it and pressed it up against his cheek. Ginny laughed, making Harry smile. He loved lighting her up like that. Ron saw the display of affection and gave them odd looks. Harry chose that moment to quietly leave the Common Room for his weekly chats with his godparents, who always behaved themselves around him. Harry arrived late to the tea, where he was momentarily surprised to find Sirius and Anya happily talking about the past. He entered the room to Anya's chambers to the sound of laughter from both previously mentioned parties. Anya's chambers were the only ones he'd been in besides Dumbledores. They consisted of a small entertaining area (which most teachers used as a study), a bathroom (not nearly as extravagant as the Prefects bathroom) and a bedroom (to which the door was always shut in Anya's). He sat down on a lavender couch, remaining silent while Anya poured his tea.  
  
"What's wrong Harry?" Anya said in the middle on a conversation. He stared startled.  
  
"How did you know?" he asked, incredulous.  
  
"Women's intuition," she said simply. Whatever the case, Harry proceed to inform Sirius and Anya of the situation brewing between Ron and Hermione.  
  
"And Ron gets really jealous, he always has," Harry finished up.  
  
"And this bloke's name is Demetrius?" Sirius asked.  
  
Harry nodded, and Sirius and Anya exchanged looks.  
  
"What?" Harry said, catching the look.  
  
"You know who Shakespeare is don't you?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yes," Harry answered cautiously.  
  
"Well, in the wizarding world, there has always been the theory that Shakespeare's plays were more than they appeared. Some say they are actually prophecies," Anya explained gently. Harry looked confused.  
  
"Some of his stories have come true Harry," Sirius explained as bluntly as he could.  
  
"You know the story of Romeo and Juliet? (Anya waited for Harry's nod) Well, about two hundred years ago, the wizarding community was split, divided over their preferences for Minister of Magic. The two opposing wizards were actually called Capulet and Monatgue. Capulet's daughter Julia fell in love with Ronan Montague. They wed, but unfortunately as you know, their happiness was short lived. However, thought their deaths were sad, they bought the wizarding community together again," Anya finished her story by taking a sip of tea. Harry still looked puzzled.  
  
"What does that have to do with Ron, Hermione and Lysander?" Harry asked.  
  
"A Mid-Summer Night's Dream." Sirius stated. Harry knew the story, and it suddenly dawned on him. "Demetrius and Hermione," he said softly. But he continued,  
  
"Wait, her name wasn't Hermione, it was Hermia!" he said, sounding relieved.  
  
"Yes you're right, but.....it's very close Harry. Of course, there's every chance that's not the case. I'm sure it could well be just a lovers quarrel," Anya told Harry reassuringly. The rest of the visit was quite awkward for everyone, so Harry left early, thoughts of Shakespeare on his mind.  
  
He wasn't to mention the Shakespeare theories to anyone, under the strict instructions of Sirius and Anya. However, Ron and Hermione were shakily back on track by Halloween eve, which was lucky, considering they were partners for the ball. Harry and Ron again met their lovely girlfriends at the bottom of the stairs. Hermione was wearing deep purple robes, shot with silver threads. They were fitted to the waist, then flowed down. The sleeves were old-fashioned triangle sleeves that draped down under her wrists. Purple beads embedded the edge of the sleeves. Her hair was curly and piled on her head. Ribbons of purple and silver were twisted and coiled amongst the ringlets. A fat shiny purple ribbon acted as a kind of headband, keeping hair out of her eyes. She looked like something straight out of the past. 'Something out of Shakespeare' Harry thought with a pang. Ginny's robes were of brilliant jade green. They skimmed her figure, and hung just as normal robes, apart from the fact that they didn't mean below her waist. Instead, the two sides split just above her knees. The neckline was quite modest due to this show of leg. Harry felt himself gasp, she looked radiant, and quite grown up. Her rich red hair was straight and shiny. The top half was pulled up in a half-ponytail, held with a gold clasp. She reached out for his hand as she reached the bottom step. Both Ron and Harry were wearing robes of black in stiff silk. They wore trousers and white shirts underneath. Hermione tentatively reached out her hand for Ron's, and he offered it, relieved to find she still wanted him. The two couples strolled into the Hall, still hand in hand. Music was already playing, and some students were dancing. It was almost sad that Fred and George weren't there to liven things up with their unique dancing styles.  
  
Ron scoured the room surreptitiously for any sign of Demetrius. Finding the room empty of his presence, he gently guided Hermione out onto the dance floor. Harry went to do the same thing, but he felt Ginny hold back. He looked at her with mild concern.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?" she asked gently. Harry quickly debated in his head whether or not to tell her. Loyalties to Sirius got the better of him, and he remained quiet on the subject, instead telling Ginny he was just worried about what Snape would say to his essay on Wiggenwald potions. She accepted this, and allowed herself to be eased onto the dance floor. The evening went smoothly until Ron excused himself to go to the bathroom. Demetrius seized the opportunity to ask Hermione to dance. She was a little flustered at first, but a look of determination soon crossed her pretty features. She nodded at Demetrius, and together they headed onto the dancefloor. Hermione kept a respectable distance, but as the dance flowed, she couldn't help but get drawn closer. However, when he leaned in to kiss her, she knew things were getting out of hand. She freed herself from his embrace and ran toward Harry. Unfortunately bad timing seemed to be Ron's gift as he re-entered the room to find his girlfriend about to be kissed by a widely admired Ravenclaw. He ran from the room again, looking ready to hit the next person who talked to him.  
  
Hermione saw the look of horror cross Ron's face, and also saw him running off, so she took off after him. Demetrius followed Hermione, and Harry and Ginny followed Demetrius. Having seen the situation unfold in front of them, Anya and Sirius had no choice but to follow Ginny, and Portia and Remus confused at their friends' actions in turn followed them.  
  
So in short, there was a procession of nine people tearing through the corridors of Hogwarts. This of course, is due to attract attention, so the runners attracted a following of fellow students and teachers, wondering what the hell is going on.  
  
No one was quite sure of where they were headed, except for Ron. However, when people saw the bright lights of the Quidditch pitch up ahead, they realised where he was heading. Ron stopped running for a second halfway across the pitch, stupidly turning around to find out what was going on, for he could hear shrieks of his name. The sight that greeted him was overwhelming. His girlfriend, enemy, sister, best friend, four teachers, half the student population and Albus Dumbledore were running in his direction. Any other person would have continued running, but Ron stopped.  
  
He could hear his friend and sister begging him to stop, and he was immensely loyal to both. Hermione reached him first, her face wet with tears. "I didn't want him to Ron, I promise. You were right, I'm so sorry," she spluttered out in fragments, slightly out of breath. He looked her over, summing up whether her apology was genuine, which of course it was. He was about to open his arms to her when Demetrius, Ginny and Harry tumbled onto the scene. Harry was babbling madly about a prophecy, Lysander was demanding an explanation and Ginny was just plain bewildered. Sirius and Anya joined the group, trying to explain things. Remus and Portia went to join the oddball mix, but Dumbledore held out a hand, asking them to stop without words. He just stood and watched the drama taking place on the Quidditch field.  
  
Ron held up his hand for silence, and gradually the excited babble quietened down. Seeing as Anya and Sirius seemed to be making the most sense, he asked them to speak first.  
  
"I don't suppose you know of the Shakespeare theory?" Sirius asked him. To everyone's suprise he nodded.  
  
"I do read!" he exclaimed hotly. Then the events clicked into place.  
  
"Demetrius and Hermione! He was in love with her in A Mid-Summer Night's Dream!" Ron yelped.  
  
"Well actually, her name was Hermia," Anya added.  
  
"Her father wanted her to marry Demetrius!" Hermione said, suddenly remembering the story.  
  
"But she loved Lysander!" Harry yelled, not noticing the strange look that passed both Ron's and Ginny's faces.  
  
"Who care's about Lysander? There is no Lysander!" Demetrius contested hotly.  
  
A girl ran out onto the field. She was a fellow Ravenclaw student of Demetrius.  
  
"Helena!" Hermione exclaimed, confused and feeling overwhelmed.  
  
"Why Hermione, why not me!" she cried, almost falling at Demetrius's feet. This further added to the confusion, as everyone played out the story of A Mid-Summer Night's Dream in their heads. Helena loved Demetrius, who loved Hermia who loved Lysander. Unfortunately for the group, nobody could remember the ending. For the students who remembered the ending, and were watching from the sidelines, the situation was frustrating. They couldn't help along the proceedings. On the field, Ron had taken a crying Hermione into his arms. She was upset and confused. Did she really have a prophecy to fill? Demetrius looked confused, and Helena was still sobbing quietly. Harry, Ginny, Sirius and Anya were still racking their brains for the ending when Demetrius spoke up.  
  
"Why then, if you love him, did you send me those notes?" he asked Hermione. She looked perplexed at the question.  
  
"What notes?"  
  
"The love notes. I got them in Arithmancy and they were signed with a H. Weren't they from you?" Demetrius was now the confused one. Hermione shook her head.  
  
"I never ever gave you any notes!" she said adamantly, but her mind wandered to the crying girl sitting before her on the pitch.  
  
"It was Helena! She wrote those notes!" Hermione burst out. All attention was cast to Helena, who had stopped crying and was looking around warily.  
  
"Was it you?" Demetrius asked her, helping her to her feet. She feebly nodded her head, not meeting his eye. Demetrius reached for Helena's hand and held it out in front of her.  
  
"It is you I love then," he said softly, kissing her hand gently. Helena looked starry-eyed as Demetrius led her off the pitch. All the spectators watching burst into excited chatter. Hermione looked a bit miffed.  
  
"Bit silly, falling in love with someone because they write well," she said, still tucked under Ron's arm.  
  
"I remember the ending!" Anya shouted suddenly. All heads turned toward her, many faces questioningly.  
  
"But everything has turned out for the best anyway. Demetrius falls in love with Helena!" she said brightly, not saying the whole story. People started drifting off now, Ron and Hermione walked hand-in-hand up to the castle, gazing at each other. Portia, Remus and Dumbledore also made their way back up to the Hall. Sirius and Anya lingered behind with Ginny and Harry. Anya laid a hand on Ginny's shoulder, who in turn turned to look at her teacher.  
  
"Ron's middle name. It's Lysander isn't it?" Anya asked Ginny, who nodded.  
  
"So they all lived happily ever after," Anya said softly. Only Sirius caught her words, and he smiled. 'We will all live happily ever after' he said to himself. 


	39. The Kiss

Ron and Hermione acted like newly-weds for the weeks leading up to Christmas. Always lovey-dovey, hardly any insulting words to each other. It was almost making people (Harry and Ginny) sick. But that's not to say Harry and Ginny weren't very happy. On the contrary, they were recognised as the happy, lively couple they were. As the Santa-season drew near, the number of couples roaming the Hogwarts Hall's increased dramatically. The Silly Season was making people act just that. Mistletoe was repeatedly conjured by students to hang in corridors and classrooms. When the lists came around for remaining students to put their names on, Harry added his name happily.  
  
Classes were becoming a fair bit easier, as the teachers loosened up their strict schedules. The only professor who didn't appear to share the joy of Christmas was Snape, and this came as no surprise to anyone. However this year he seemed to be especially bitter about the encroaching joy. Perhaps it had something to do with Christmassy themed jokes Sirius was playing on him. Although he had been lightly warned by McGonagall, Sirius still deemed it fit to bewitch Snape's long hair so it shone red or green with glitter. Anya was pretty sure that Snape was itching to get back at Sirius, but wouldn't suffer the indignity of playing practical jokes. So Severus Snape was left with nothing to do, but sit and wait until Sirius stuffed up, which Sirius, Anya and Remus were determined to never see occur.  
  
On Christmas morning, Harry woke to see a pile of glittering presents at his feet. He had never seen such a large collection of gifts with his name on them. Ron's face peeked through the curtains.  
  
"You decent?" he asked Harry. Harry nodded and Ron peeled away the curtains from the bed. Ron jumped on foot of the bed, dumping his pile on presents around him. Hermione came into view, smiled at Harry, and sat more sedately on the side of Harry's bed. She was also carrying her presents.  
  
"I thought we could all open them together!" she announced, gesturing to the presents. Ron nodded like an eager puppy, and Harry laughed.  
  
"Wait, we're missing someone!" he said as Ron started to rip into the first present. Harry quickly donned a dressing gown, and made his way in the direction of the 5th year girl's dorm. He knocked gently on the door. "Hangon!" he heard a sleepy voice say. Ginny opened to door a few moments later. Her flannel tartan PJ's were crumpled, and her hair was sticking out of it's loose bun. She rubbed her eyes a few times, before throwing her arms around him.  
  
Harry stifled a laugh at Ginny's reaction. After her Christmas hug, she scurried over to her bed to collect her presents. Deciding the pile was too awkward to carry, she loaded them into the centre of her sheet, tying the diagonals together. She lugged the makeshift sack onto the floor and dragged it along behind her. She reached out for Harry's hand, and together they walked up to the 6th year Boy's dorms. Hermione and Ron were still on Harry's bed, laughing about something. Ginny raced over to her brother and knuckled his head.  
  
"Morning Ginny," he said dryly. Ginny laughed, patting Ron's head where she had hurt him. She sat down on the bed and pulled up her giant sheet sack. Patting a spot next to her for Harry to sit down, Ginny untied her Santa sack. She pulled out the presents and lay them on the bed.  
  
"Right, on the count of three. One....two....three!" and with that, the 4 students tore into their presents, barely ripping the paper off one before starting on another. When there were no more presents to open, they finally went back and read the cards, acknowledging the gifts. There was the usual jumper and toffee for everyone from Mrs Weasley. Hermione had received books from just about everyone, and she was thrilled. Ron and Harry were both given gift certificates to Zonko's from their girlfriends. Ron had given Harry a large tub of Slick-ease for his hair and Hermione had promised to do his Potions homework for 2 weeks, which to him, was the best gift ever.  
  
Harry noticed there were no gifts from Anya, Remus or Sirius, but there was a card, signed by all of them, promising him presents after Christmas dinner. When everyone thought they had finished opening presents, Hermione startled pulling together a pile of paper to throw out. Ron reached out for her hand, and pulled out a ring box.  
  
"Hermione," he started. This silenced the loud pillow fight Harry and Ginny had been engaged in. They turned their wide eyes toward the scene, taking place. Surely Ron wasn't going to ask Hermione to marry him?! Ron slid a silver band with purple gems onto Hermione's finger. She gasped, not sure what was happening.  
  
"Hermione, it's just a ring. Don't look so upset!" Ron chuckled lightly, and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief before reaching over and hugging him tightly. She withdrew to again look at her ring, wiggling her fingers so the amethyst caught the light and sparkled.  
  
"Thankyou," she breathed, almost transfixed by the gem.  
  
"Don't forget to breathe now Herm!" Harry teased her, and in reply he received a glowering glare. He ducked a pillow thrown in his direction by his darling girlfriend. A full-fledged fight ensued, with Hermione periodically stopping to stare at her ring.  
  
"Don't tell me you're turning into a material girl Hermione!" Harry teases again after a particularly lengthy stare. He was rewarded with a whack in the head.  
  
The fight continued well into the morning, and even spread from the dorms to the common rooms, with all of the remaining Gryffindors choosing to take part as well. When McGonagall peered into the room to remind the students to be ready for dinner at 12, she was met with the sight of her common room littered with feathers, students strewn across the furniture, panting from lack of breath, and several deflated pillows lying dejectedly on the floor. Opening and closing her mouth, she seemed to be unable to find the right words. Finally she shut her eyes, reminded the students of dinner, and muttered something about cleaning spells before closing the portrait behind her. The entire Gryffindor population sighed with relief, before bursting into uncontrollable laughter, the kind where you can't stop even if you want too. Everyone left to get changed, still bursting into occasional giggles. Ron was thrilled Hermione had accepted the ring, but Harry was just plain starving after the strenuous morning exercise. Everyone raced down to the Great Hall, halting to a stop upon the realisation that everyone was already seated at the table, waiting patiently for the others to arrive. Well, everyone was patiently except for Snape and Sirius, who were giving each other wary, evil eyes. They only broke their stares when Harry sat down next to Sirius, who gave him a hearty slap on the back, wishing him a Merry Christmas. Snape gave Harry a cool look before turning away, sniffing and tilting his nose toward the air. Sirius rolled his eyes, and everyone had a hard time suppressing the giggles that had previously overtaken them.  
  
Anya was sitting next to Sirius, and she reached over to hand Harry his present.  
  
"Open it after we've eaten. OK?" she said softly, smiling. Harry nodded.  
  
Dumbledore stood up to make a Christmas speech about togetherness before clapping his hands to make food appear on the tables. When it did, Ron and Harry tucked in with such fever, anyone would think they hadn't eaten in years.  
  
Hermione, Ginny and Anya watched on in intrigued horror as Ron, Harry and Sirius continued to fill up their plates and then empty them almost as quickly.  
  
"You know that not chewing your food is the major cause of bowel cancer don't you?" Anya asked disbelievingly.  
  
"Oh, I chew my food fine. See?" Sirius opened his mouth wide at Anya and stuck his tongue out. She shrunk back, repulsed.  
  
"That's disgusting!" she informed him. He nodded happily.  
  
"I know!" The rest of the meal passed in relative peace, up until the pulling of the bon-bons. Dumbledore and McGonagall shared a laugh when their bon-bon showered everyone with glitter, while Harry and Ginny pulled one that sent fireworks buzzing around the hall. Remus and Portia popped a bon-bon that shouted insults. The only way to stop it was to drown it in pumpkin juice, as everyone soon found out. Sirius turned to Anya with a wicked twinkle in his eye. She pulled away. "Oh come on. You know you wanna pull it!" he said cheekily. Anya raised her eyebrows, and scoffed at his comment, but reluctantly she reached out to hold on to her end of the cracker. The both pulled on either end simultaneously, and the bon-bon exploded in a shower of confetti and glitter. Anya looked up, but quickly looked down again when she saw what was hovering in the air. Sirius followed her gaze, and he too looked away at the sight. However, Professor Trelawney, who had so far behaved herself, also caught sight of the dreaded plant  
  
"Ah mistletoe!" she cried happily. The other diners looked up to see this as well. Anya and Sirius turned away from each other, embarrassed. Dumbledore laughed in a jolly manner, much like Santa.  
  
"Looks like two of our teachers are going to become a lot closer!" he laughed. Sirius shook his head, while Anya put her hands to her forehead, only to feel her skin burning with shame.  
  
"Oh but you have to kiss, it's bad luck not to!" Trelawney said ominously. Calls erupted from around the table, egging on the two professors. But still they hesitated.  
  
"What, are you scared she'll hex you to oblivion?" Snape said lazily from his chair. He had been silent during the whole situation, but decided to grace the dinner patrons with his dry humour. Sirius's eyes blacked and he turned to Anya. Without missing a beat, he leaned over and kissed her, hard, on the lips. Snape's eyes narrowed, he wasn't expecting this. Anya, who had initially been taken by surprise, found herself surrendering to the kiss before she pulled away. No way was she going to suffer the pain of where this would lead again. Sirius looked surprised at her sudden withdrawal, and Anya swore she saw a flash of hurt cross his expression, before his face finally settled on a look of arrogance. He looked over toward Snape. "Happy now?" he asked sarcastically, taking a particularly violent stab at a piece of potato. Severus Snape narrowed his eyes until they were barely noticeable. Anya swallowed nervously, hoping nothing more was said by either party. Nervous chatter sprung up around the table, as everyone had previously been silent. Eventually, the normal level of conversation was regained, and the mistletoe incident appeared to be forgotten by all but three people. Anya, Sirius and Severus. 


	40. Gifted

After dinner, Harry left with his godparents and Remus. He hadn't opened the present from Anya yet, he was hoping to do that in private. He followed the adults into Anya's chambers, where they again had tea and coffee. Anya noticed him playing with the ribbon the present she had given him.  
  
"Go ahead. Open it," she smiled warmly as Harry undid the silky purple bow on the box. He pulled out a wand, looking puzzled. Why would Anya give him a new wand? Anya noticed this, and proceeded to explain.  
  
"That is your mothers wand. It was in my possession at....when....I'm sure she would have wanted you to have it," Anya's voice trembled. Remus reached around and squeezed her shoulders. She smiled gratefully at him. Harry studied the wand in his hands. It was beautifully shaped, and the name Lily Evans was engraved in cursive along one side. He gave a slight swish, and silvery sparks floated out.  
  
"You obviously have Lily inside you, otherwise the wand would have done nothing," Anya said quietly. Harry lay the wand back into the tissue- papered box.  
  
"Thankyou," he said softly. Anya nodded, not saying anything. "Here Harry, I made this for you," Sirius bashfully pushed a box into Harry's hands. It too was beautifully wrapped in deep blue paper with gold ribbon.  
  
"Did Anya wrap this?" Harry asked jokingly. Anya smiled, while Sirius mocked a look of hurt. Harry continued to unwrap the gift. This time, it was a glass sphere set on a silver stand. Inside the sphere were two tiny figures in a dancing pose. On closer inspection, Harry saw the faces of his mother and father on the tiny bodies.  
  
"Point Lily's wand at the globe," Sirius instructed. Harry did, and the characters sprung to life. They danced round and round the globe, while delicate snowflakes flurried around them. Haunting music echoed from inside, Harry recognised the tune as a musical version of 'Once Upon a December' from the movie Anastasia. Lily and James danced until the song drew to a close. Lily curtsied and James did a deep bow. Then they waved and went back to their still poses like before. Harry was awe-struck. This was one of the best presents he had ever been given. Sirius was watching with great interest to see Harry's opinion.  
  
"Do you like it?" he asked nervously.  
  
"I love it," Harry's voice was thick with emotion. Anya's eyes had misted over again, and even Remus was trying hard to keep back tears. Sirius looked pleased. They sat in silence for awhile, while Harry set off the globe like before. James and Lily danced, snowflakes fell and music echoed. The four were almost transfixed by the sphere, it somehow made them feel close to the departed. Remus's gift was next. He pulled out a broomstick with a large red ribbon attached to it.  
  
"Bet you can't guess what it is," he teased.  
  
"James's broomstick," Sirius breathed. Harry's eyes lit up. He picked up the broomstick, and ran his hands over it. Even though it was obviously a few years old, it was in perfect condition. The name James Potter was emblazoned on the handle, and up near the bristles, there was a small heart with the initials JP 4 LE inscribed in it. Harry traced the words with his fingers, he could almost feel the heat from James's hand where he had scratched his name. He looked up and smiled at his parents' closest friends.  
  
"Thankyou. This has been the best Christmas ever," Harry said truthfully. He had never felt as close to his parents as he had that day. The gifts seemed to connect him to his memories, he swore he could almost remember riding James's broom when he was younger.  
  
Many years ago.......  
  
Lily and James were holding Harry steady on either side while he levitated 50 cm off the ground, holding the broom tightly in his chubby hands. They guided him round the living room, while he laughed merrily. Sirius was hovering nearby with Lily's Muggle video camera. He had been taught to use it at the insistence of both Lily and Anya (who had grown up in Muggle surroundings, even though she was a pure-blood witch). Anya was waving at baby Harry, blowing him kisses. The room was the picture of perfection, everyone was perfectly happy, and not at all aware of the horrors that would befall them "He bought Harry round a couple of days before...He bought the broomstick to prove Harry's natural flying ability. He left it, I guess he knew something might happen. Or maybe he was just forgetful," Remus said wryly. Sirius grinned.  
  
"Yeah, that'd be James. Too concerned with showing off I guess!" 


	41. Lily's Evil Plan

And so Christmas came and went, like it did every year. But this year, Harry had gained memories of his parents, possibly the best present anyone could ever give him. The weather just continued to get colder. Anyone who washed their hair was quick to dry it, otherwise icicles would form, and they proved very hard to style. A few adventurous boys had even borrowed the quick-dry spell from their girlfriends. They walked around pointing their wands at their hair (the spell caused the wand to act like a hairdryer). It all looked very odd, but the boys deemed it better than having to comb icicles out of their hair every night. Ron, of course, was never too fussed about his hair, and just towel-dried it to the best of his ability every night. He and Harry sat in front of the fire, playing chess or gobstones till their hair was dry.  
  
Layers and layers of clothing were being added as well. Along with the standard uniform and robes, students were adding scarves, mittens, earmuffs, and some girls even wore brightly coloured tights over their stockings. If students were game enough to venture into the snow, they always always always wore several pairs of long pants and tops. It would just be plain stupid not to. On weekends, Dumbledore permitted the wearing of pyjamas to the breakfast table. People took advantage of this leniency, and wore all sorts of weird and wonderful PJ's to the table. It even started to evolve into a kind of weird, unofficial contest as to who had the prettiest, funniest or most outrageous pyjama's. Ron was coaxed by Hermione, Ginny and Harry into wearing his bright orange and black Chudley Cannon night apparel into the Hall one frosty Sunday. Combined with his flaming red hair, Ron almost looked like he was on fire. Luckily, this paid off for him, when he received a standing ovation. He got a few strange looks, but he figured it was worth it in the end.  
  
The girl's prettiest nightie contest grew in numbers by the day. Even Hermione swanned down in her long, blue satin chine-style nightdress one morning. Her arrival was punctuated with wolf-whistles and catcalls by many of the males in the hall. Hermione blushed, but didn't cover herself up, though Ron was pushing a dressing robe rather instantly toward her. She sat down, and poured herself a glass of juice, while Ron stared incredulously. When she finally noticed his face, Hermione seemed utterly bewildered.  
  
"What?" she asked, smoothing down her hair, a characteristic common in one who is being interrogated.  
  
"You....don't...boys....calling....nightdress," Ron stuttered. Ginny shot him the evil eye however, and he shut up, although Hermione still looked a little confused. Harry knew Ron was getting a little jealous again of the attention Hermione had received. But when Alanna Morgen walked into the Hall in her skimpy white flowing chemise, Ron's jaw dropped, along with several other boys' in the room. Her black hair flowed behind her as she gracefully swept across the room to the Ravenclaw table. Again the Hall erupted in whistles and yells, the noise reached almost a deafening pitch. Alanna looked embarrassed, as her friends gathered around her in giggles, but she didn't cover herself. Hermione looked ready to kill her beloved Ron. "Ron!" Hermione said accusingly. He appeared to ignore her, and continued to stare at Alanna.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione let her voice grow a little shriller and louder. He snapped to attention.  
  
"Ah, so you've allowed your eye-balls to wander from Alanna, your new lust object?" Hermione savagely stabbed at a piece of French toast while Ron floundered under the spotlight.  
  
"No, it's not like that," Ron was almost pitiful in his response, but he was still tempted to look back toward the lovely Alanna. Hermione's eyes shot daggers, she proceeded to ignore any pleadings from Ron for the rest of the day. In their last class, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Anya noticed this resentment, and asked Hermione to stay after class.  
  
"Hermione what's wrong?" Anya asked gently, sitting down beside the angry student.  
  
"It's Ron, I don't think he loves me anymore!" Hermione burst out. She had obviously been keeping her emotions bottled up and needed a release.  
  
"The way he was staring at Alanna just adds icing to the cake. Ever since Christmas he's seemed distracted and not interested in anything to do with me, and I've caught him looking at other girls!" Hermione accused Ron, her emotions swinging between crying and yelling.  
  
"He doesn't love me anymore," now Hermione was back to being woeful and crying. Anya reached out to rub her back.  
  
"Of course he does," she soothed. Hermione blew her nose loudly, and did not look convinced.  
  
"Boys just, well they're boys! I know that's no excuse for his behaviour, but it means it's nothing personal against you!" Anya explained.  
  
"Seeing Harry and Ginny's relationship blossom has just reminded you of what yours was like in the beginning and you miss that. You and Ron have settled into a restful, comfortable state. And there is nothing wrong with that," Anya comforted. "Did you and Sirius ever have a restful state?" Hermione questioned. Anya was a bit shocked at the question, but was prepared to answer it none the less.  
  
"Well, you have to understand. First off, we're talking about Sirius Black here. That man has never voluntarily remained in a restful and peaceful state for more than 2 minutes!" this caused Hermione to smile a bit, so Anya continued.  
  
"When we were about 19, yes, we reached a semi-peaceful state. But before then, it was a bit more up and down!" Anya reminisced.  
  
"How did you keep it from becoming boring?" Hermione blew her nose again, listening intently.  
  
"Well...Lily and I were almost partners in crime with things relating to our relationships. Nothing really major usually, but sometimes we'd give the boys a shake-up so they would appreciate what they had."  
  
"What did you do?" Hermione sounded amazed. Anya hesitated, but finally caved in.  
  
"There was this one time, when we caught them talking to Rosmerta Harris........."  
  
  
  
Sirius and James were both in 7th year and using it to their advantage. Although they were both truly committed to their girlfriends, they, being boys, were partial to the occasional harmless flirt with other girls. One day, James was in a particularly playful mood with Rosmerta Harris. He was jokingly punching her arm, but when she mocked crying and being hurt, he pretended to kiss it better. Sirius offered his kissing services as well, and the three of them all had a big laugh about it.  
  
Lily and Anya happened upon this situation, and weren't impressed. When James saw the 2 girls bearing down on them, he quickly bade goodbye to Rosmerta, and pushed her on her way down the hall. She looked puzzled, but when she passed the girls, and saw the tight expressions, she understood. Waving goodbye, Rosmerta quickly turned and sped off. Lily and Anya approached the boys with matching tight smiles.  
  
"Hello boys. Just having another little friendly chat?" Anya said sweetly. The boys blushed.  
  
"You know Anya dear, I don't think those boys realise what they have in us! They obviously want more than what we can offer, maybe we're not good enough for them," Lily suddenly said. Anya tilted her head.  
  
"I think you may be right Lily," she said thoughtfully.  
  
"I don't think they could survive a month without us! Even though I'm sure Sirius and James could find a few girls glad to hang around them," Lily said, as though she wasn't even in the same proximity as James and Sirius. "Ha! We may love you, but we can fend for ourselves," Sirius said foolishly.  
  
"Oh, think you can live without us do you?" Lily questioned sweetly. James and Sirius nodded smug smiles.  
  
"I think you ladies may be the ones who can't live without us!" Sirius retorted with a smirk that would make an angry female irate. Lily looked ready to throttle him, but a gleam passed through her eyes. This little light was recognised by all.  
  
"What evil plot are you concocting in that pretty little head Lily Evans?" James asked warily. Lily smiled.  
  
"Evil plan? What evil plan?" she asked wide-eyed and innocent. Sirius narrowed his eyes.  
  
"What are you two girls playing at?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"I think these boys need to be taught a lesson!" Lily said devilishly. Anya smirked, imitating Sirius.  
  
"I absolutely agree with you Lily. What do you have in mind?"  
  
"Well...seeing as they can so obviously look after themselves, and they have no faith in our ability to live without them, I think a bet may be in order! No kissing, cuddling, help with homework. No nothing until 30 days is up! First to cave in, loses," Lily smiled, but even Anya was a bit shocked at this. She was about to object, when she started thinking over this little plan in her mind. Smiling, she agreed with Lily.  
  
The boys, who had previously looked ready to object knew they were stuck. They couldn't back away from the bet, but they weren't sure if they were ready to commit. "What do we get when we win?" he asked cockily. Lily raised her eyebrows.  
  
"If (and I highly doubt this) you win, Anya and me are your personal slaves for a month. When we win, you and Sirius are ours!" Lily tapped her fingers together slowly, appearing to be thinking very hard. James and Sirius looked at each other and scoffed.  
  
"You underestimate our abilities, my dear ladies. Jamsie and myself are perfectly capable of being without female companionship. You are not as tempting as you may think!" Sirius retorted. If there was any doubt in Lily or Anya's mind, it was resolved the moment Sirius made his last comment.  
  
"Suck my rubber boots Black, because for the next 30 days, you're by yourselves!" Lily said, sounding irate.  
  
"But Lils, how bout one last little kiss?" James protested.  
  
"No buts! I'll give you your kiss in a month. Till then, try your pillow!" Lily spun on her heel. James and Sirius looked astounded, and turned to Anya for support.  
  
"Sorry boys, you're on your own for this one. Literally!" she laughed, and walked off down the hall, following Lily's earlier path. She started signing  
  
"And you don't know what you've got till it's gone!" she sung sweetly to the boys. They started, dumbfounded at the events that had just taken place.  
  
  
  
"Oh my god, who won the bet?" Hermione was astounded at the story. Anya smiled cheekily.  
  
"Ask Sirius. I'm sure he'll tell you what happened!" she laughed. Hermione smiled, but still looked a little downcast.  
  
"I don't know if I could do that to Ron," she said miserably. Anya's face immediately fell into a look of concern.  
  
"Oh, I didn't mean for you to take that approach! I was just trying to make you feel better hon," Anya explained gently. She conjured up a box of tissues for the upset Hermione, who immediately took one to dab at her eyes.  
  
"Then what do I do?" Hermione half-wailed into the tissue.  
  
"Tell him you love him," was the simple advice.  
  
"How is that going to help?"  
  
"It's a good starting block for any conversation, it helps reduce tempers, and it is very reassuring to here. Take it from I love you," Anya patted Hermione on the back again, helping her to her feet.  
  
"Thankyou so much Anya, for everything," Hermione smiled gratefully again before pulling open the door and leaving. 


	42. The Notice in the Common Room

"You're kidding!" Sirius roared as he slammed down the piece of parchment that had previously landed in his toast. Next to him, Anya, Portia and Remus wore identical expressions of surprise.  
  
"What's the matter?" Anya asked, more than a bit worried aobut Sirius's mental state of mind.  
  
"Read this," he shoved the parchment into her hands. Scanning the paper, her expression changed drastically, and she broke out into a fit of giggles.  
  
"May I ask what's so funny?" Portia asked with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Listen to this.  
  
Dear Mr Black,  
  
As part of the sixth and seventh year curriculum this year, the Ministry of Magic has requested we give a short course about the Reproductive Health of the students. Please be informed that you are to teach the 6th years. We will assign you a co-teacher shortly.  
  
Thankyou,  
  
Albus Dumbledore,"  
  
Anya was laughing so hard at the end of the letter tears were streaming down her face. Remus and Portia also looked to be having trouble trying to keep straight faces.  
  
"S'not funny!" Sirius protested.  
  
"Actually, it is. Very funny in fact," Remus said, finally succumbing to the laughter he had previously hidden. Portia dissolved into giggles, Anya was still laughing, but Sirius did not look amused. The flapping of an owl at her ear signified to Anya that she had mail. She carefully removed it from the large barn owl, and gave it a piece of her toast. Unfolding the note it had left, the smile rapidly left her face. She groaned loudly. Portia and Remus gave similar responses to the mail that had arrived for them. Now it was Sirius's turn to look smug.  
  
"I can't believe they're making us do this, " Portia complained.  
  
"At least it's part of your job description. I signed up for teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts, not teaching a bunch of 7th years about making babies!" Remus said bitterly.  
  
"Oh, you're doing the 7th years as well. Guess we're co-teachers than Remus," Portia noticed. This placated Remus slightly. "That means we have to teach together, doesn't it?" Sirius said glumly to Anya. She gave him an offended look.  
  
"Not that that's a bad thing!" he apologised hastily. Eyebrows still raised very high, Anya turned back to her letter.  
  
"I think this is going to be on the most humiliating experiences I'll ever go through," she said ominously. Her three teacher friends shared the same feelings of pessimism.  
  
"Holy hell! " Ron cursed, reading the notice pinned to the common room board. This caught Harry's and Hermione's attention of course, and so they too joined Ron at the board.  
  
"Oh god," Hermione sighed.  
  
"Yes?" Ron said, quick as a wink. Hermione elbowed him in the ribs, and he took a step back.  
  
"I can't believe they're making us do this," Harry groaned. As the crowd of 6th and 7th years grew around them, the level of giggling was raised quite considerably. Some people just laughed it off, but others blushed a deep red when they read the announcement regarding their Reproductive Health classes. The buzz about the classes grew over the coming days, and it was in Care of Magical Creatures that excitement finally bubbled over. Sirius was finding it hard to teach, as his pupils chatted about the Health classes they were to attend in a few hours.  
  
"I wonder what they'll actually teach us?"  
  
"I hope they aren't gross!"  
  
"What if we already know everything?!"  
  
"I wonder who's taking us?"  
  
Questions were flying around the class, but Sirius only managed to pick up on the last one. He looked disgruntled as he called the class to attention.  
  
"I know that some of you may be a bit interested as to what this afternoon's Health classes will entail, but for now, please keep your noise down to a dull roar. And I'm sure you will find out who's taking you for the classes when you walk into the room!" With that, Sirius started his lesson about Griffins.  
  
When the 6th years walked into the Ballroom that afternoon, many of them got a bad case of the giggles. Anya and Sirius were standing out the front on a mini-platform, arguing about who-knows-what. When Sirius saw Harry he waved half-heartedly, but didn't stop his tirade with Anya. Finally, when everyone was seated, the two teachers turned to look at the students. Neither knew exactly where to start.  
  
"Ok, welcome everyone!" Anya started.  
  
"I know most of you don't think you need to be here, because you may think you already know everything. And if I remember my 6th year class, we also thought we knew this stuff pretty well! But there are still some things you need to know, and that's what we are here for. I must stress that just because we are teaching you these spells, there is no pressure for you to actually USE them, we would prefer you didn't actually!" Anya introduced the topic well, and after awhile, Sirius joined in as well. The 6th years sat in amazement through the 'talk', not saying anything till they exited the hall. Many of the students were a bit wide-eyed.  
  
"You don't think we went a bit.overboard?" Sirius asked worriedly. Anya smiled, laughed and punched him lightly in the gut.  
  
"Like you wouldn't have loved to know this stuff at their age!" she teased, and he blushed. 


	43. Collision Course

The weather was starting to heat up now. The twinkling snow that had once festively decorated Hogwarts had melted, and fresh green grass was poking through the slush. However, the sky was still overcast. The students came down for Breakfast on the Wednesday before Good Friday. Many were leaving that day, and so were trying to stock up on a hearty breakfast before their trip. For the umpteenth time, Harry, Hermione and Ron were staying behind, along with Ginny and of course Sirius, Anya and Remus.  
  
When the departing students had left, the remaining pupils were given free range of the school. Harry and Ron pushed for a 'friendly' game of Quidditch against the girls, and being the kind, sweet girlfriends they were, Hermione and Ginny agreed, albeit half-heartedly. But these girls are the smartest witches in their respective grades, so of course, they had a plan.  
  
"Harry d'you reckon we could play with more people on each team. Say.5 on 5?" Ginny asked sweetly. Harry and Ron looked toward each other, scoffing.  
  
"Oh, you want to ask your friends to play?" Ron questioned, with a hint of sarcasm. Hermione bit back the response she was going to give.  
  
"Yeah, I know some people who would love to play against you two!" She answered.  
  
"Fine with me!" both boys answered, thinking they would go and ask Seamus and Dean if they wanted to play. And maybe Ernie from Hufflepuff.  
  
"Ok, meet you in 20 by the Quidditch pitch then," Hermione said. She and Ginny casually walked away until they were out of sight of the boys. The raced up to Anya's chambers, and knocked breathlessly on the door. She answered with a book in her hand, and a biscuit held by her teeth. She smiled as best should could and ushered them inside. The 4 original players met at the Quidditch pitch in the afore-mentioned, 20 minutes. Harry and Ron had recruited Dean, Seamus and a 6th year Ravenclaw - Honey Martin. She was the Keeper for the team, and Ron considered himself lucky that Dean was dating her. Hermione and Ginny turned up with Anya, Remus and a Gryffindor Chaser - Muffin Fraser. Sirius had volunteered to referee.  
  
"Oh no, they can't play!" Ron said when he saw the two professors trekking down to the pitch. Hermione raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Why ever not dear Ron?" she questioned innocently.  
  
"Because, they're old and have more experience!" Ron blustered out. Anya looked a bit put-off by the old remark, but let it slide.  
  
"You have Harry! He's brilliant!" Ginny added her 2 cents worth. Harry looked pleased at her compliment, and Ron elbowed him.  
  
"But it's not fair!" Honey whined. Seamus and Dean looked just as pissed, but didn't say anything. Remus, the voice of reason stepped in.  
  
"Look, Anya and I haven't sat on a broomstick to play Quidditch practically since we finished Hogwarts. And we have Shooting Stars, almost the slowest brooms around. I think the odds are balanced," he reasoned. Harry's team agreed begrudgingly that it was fair. The team captains (Ron and Hermione) shook hands.  
  
"I hope this doesn't end in disaster!" Ginny whispered before she and Harry separated in the air. Sirius conjured the chest of Quidditch balls, and standing a metre away, pointed his wand at the box, allowing the balls to roam free. The Snitch and the Bludgers immediately took off, while the Quaffle remained to be thrown into the air by the umpire. Grabbing the large red ball, Sirius stood in the middle of Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Let's keep this game clean! Anya!" He cautioned  
  
"Of course Ref Sirius!" Anya called down sweetly. Sirius was more worried about his safety then anyone else's. Throwing the ball into the air, the game started. Harry was playing Seeker for Team One (Sirius was so creative with the names), and Anya had the same position on Team Two. Hermione was the Keeper, Muffin and Ginny were acting as Chasers and Remus was a Beater. On Team One, Ron had the distinguished job of Keeper, Honey and Seamus were Chasers and Dean was a Beater. The teams were pretty evenly matched in skill. Anya and Remus, once skilled and agile players were a little rusty, but still lethal, while Harry of course was Harry. Ron actually proved to be a very decent Keeper as well.  
  
About 2 minutes into the game, Sirius called a time. He gathered all the players to the ground.  
  
"I've noticed that with two bludgers out there, it's getting a little..bloody," he cast a look at Seamus who was holding his slightly bleeding nose, but still grinning eagerly.  
  
"I'm going to withdraw one of the bludgers," Sirius wove his wand and summoned the bludger. It flew past him, and landed in the box. Sirius quickly strapped on the restraints.  
  
"Ok, everyone back on their brooms!" He blew his whistle again, and play resumed. Harry and Anya were both keeping their eyes busy, searching for the Snitch. Anya thought she saw it once, but she realised it was just the glint off Sirius's gold watch. Rolling her eyes, she swept her gaze across the pitch. Muffin and Ginny had play of the Quaffle and were passing it back and forth quite skilfully. Reaching the goal posts, Ginny threw a clean shot into the hoops that Ron couldn't stop.  
  
"40:30 to Team Two!" Sirius roared, and Team Two cheered. The play went on for quite some time, and Ginny and Muffin proved to be both very valuable players. Almost every shot went in, even with Ron trying his best.  
  
"100:90 Team One!" This time Ron and Honey cheered extremely loudly, Seamus taking a shot at goal while Hermione pouted. However, she still managed to stop the goal.  
  
About 2 hours into the game, Anya finally caught sight of the snitch, and from the looks of it, so did Harry. They both dove to the spot just above Sirius's ear where the Snitch was hovering languidly. Anya reached out her hand to grab the Snitch at the same time as Harry's arm shot out in front of her, effectively grabbing the snitch and knocking her off her broom in one fell sweep. She fell onto Sirius (the snitch was next to his ear) and together they fell the 7 feet to the ground. Luckily the grass was soft and cushioned their fall, but still Anya knew she would be sore in the morning. And she could taste blood. Anya went to move her hand until she realised Sirius was lying on it. He didn't look happy.  
  
"Sirius, could you please get off my arm?" she said grumpily.  
  
"Certainly, if you wouldn't mind withdrawing you knee from my groinal area!" he retorted. Anya quickly shifted the position of her legs and wedged her arm out from under Sirius. Raising it to her mouth, she could feel the blood on her lips. She ran her tongue over her teeth. They were all there. But she could feel a gash on her lip, she must have bitten it on her graceful decent. Harry, who had been happily flying around with the Snitch turned to look behind him when he heard cries from Honey and Ginny, who had seen the fall. All the players urged their broomsticks toward the entangled mess of bodies on the ground, and they all managed to land neatly.  
  
"Are you two Ok?" Remus asked cautiously. Sirius raised an eyebrow and Anya narrowed her eyes at him. He got the message and extended an arm to help Anya up. She accepted, and he pulled her to her feet. Shaking herself off, she looked back to the ground.  
  
"Tempting as it is, I'm not going to kick you while you're down," she said sarcastically before she and Remus each grabbed and arm and heaved Sirius to his feet.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean to knock you," Harry had been filled in on what happened by Honey and Ginny who had seen the action take place. He was obviously quite upset at himself. "It's ok Harry, we know you didn't mean to. Accidents happen," Anya reassured him. He didn't look convinced.  
  
"But you're hurt!" he protested.  
  
"I bit my lip, I'll live!" Anya smiled, which was rather scary considering her teeth were fairly bloody.  
  
"Speak for yourself," Sirius groaned, massaging his arm.  
  
"Ohhh poor baby," Anya cooed. He shot her a dirty look, but she smiled sweetly.  
  
"Are you going to be alright? Do you want me to get Madame Pomfrey?" Harry asked worriedly. Sirius looked alarmed.  
  
"No, don't worry. I'll be fine, please. Harry don't worry, I know it was an accident!" Sirius reassured Harry, who looked like he still felt responsible.  
  
"Harry, I demand you stop apologising. It is my birthright as your godmother to ask you to do this," Anya said, teasing but still meaning it.  
  
"Ok, but I am truly sorry," Harry added the last bit even after both his godparents shot him looks. He smiled sheepishly. Sirius rotated his arm to assess the damage to his arms. His right elbow was deeply grazed and was splintered with wood from the broomstick.  
  
"Ouch," Honey murmured. Remus and Anya cast worried looks over Sirius.  
  
"Maybe you should see Poppy," Anya said cautiously. Sirius shook his head vehemently.  
  
"Fine, but at the least then you should see Portia," Remus told him.  
  
"Gladly," Sirius said, waggling his eyebrows. Seeing the unamused expression on Remus' face, he stopped.  
  
"Right, well we better head up then!" Anya half-ordered. When the students started following behind her, she turned abruptly.  
  
"You lot don't have to come!" she said, surprised they'd actually followed them. A look of surprise flashed over the player's faces.  
  
"But you've been injured?" Hermione said, like it was a question. Anya's eyebrows shot up.  
  
"Just because I'm a klutz doesn't mean you should stop your games!" she smiled at them.  
  
"Are you sure?" Harry asked.  
  
"I thought we were the ones meant to worry about you," Anya gestured to herself and Sirius.  
  
"Don't worry your scruffy little head!" she teased, giving his mop of hair a ruffle, a gesture hated by most teenage boys. 


	44. Flying Bedpans

Anya, Sirius and Remus trooped up the see Portia. Harry, Ron, Hermione Dean and Muffin stayed, while Seamus and Honey left for some 'quiet time'. As the remaining students watched their teachers leave, Muffin commented,  
  
"Gosh, Black and Williamson are bloody chummy aren't they? The others look on and say that Anya had picket up Sirius' arm, and had started to gently dab at the grazed blood with a hanky. After doing that, she gently kissed his cut before lowering his arm and putting her arm round his shoulders. Sirius looked entirely comfortable with this, and even Remus watched on surreptitiously in interest. It never ceased to amaze him that Sirius and Anya could go from fighting like cats and dogs to being all buddy-buddy like they were now. Of course, they were both born flirts, so they probably made it a lot easier. Even when they were younger, those two flirted to get what they wanted, sometimes with people they didn't even like. Remus remembered that Anya had one day been forced to charm Snape so she could borrow his Potions homework, and thus help the Marauders out. But as she put it ' you gotta do what you gotta do!'  
  
When they reached the Hospital wing, Remus peeked around the door to make sure Madame Pomfrey wasn't in there. He noticed Portia standing in the corner, flicking her wand at the bedpans. She hummed while she worked, and her song was quite sweet. Remus crept up behind her. She didn't notice, so holding a finger to his mouth, making sure Anya and Sirius would stay quiet, he lurked up on Portia.  
  
"Bedpans huh?!" he said loudly. Startled, Portia whipped around, sending a bedpan (clean) flying straight into Sirius' head.  
  
"Oh god, I'm so sorry," she said to a cranky Sirius.  
  
"What is it with women trying to kill me today?" he muttered.  
  
"I'm so so so sorry Sirius," Portia said again, holding back giggles.  
  
"I'll live," Sirius joked. Portia smiled.  
  
"What is it you're all up here for anyway?"  
  
"We had a little accident at the Quidditch pitch," Anya explained, Sirius held out his arms.  
  
"I see," Portia said, scurrying around trying to find bottles.  
  
"And Anya's cut her lip," Sirius explained. Portia nodded. She sat both casualties down on a bed. "Stick out you bottom lip," she gently commanded Anya. Anya obeyed, and Portia carefully dabbed yellow iodine on the cut. It stung like hell, and Anya's eye's watered up.  
  
"You look like a little girl about to cry!" Sirius joked, referring to her pity mouth and moist eyes. Anya looked like she wanted to stick her tongue out, but she couldn't until the iodine dried. She settled instead for the look of horror that crossed Sirius' face when Portia advanced on him with the same iodine solution.  
  
"No, I hate that stuff. It hurts," he whinged, crossing his arms. Portia gave him a stern look, and he meekly held out his arms. She wiped off his grazes then applied iodine.  
  
"Ow," he yelled, following up with a string of swearing.  
  
"Ith my wip dwy yet?" Anya asked. Remus and Portia looked puzzled.  
  
"She wants to know if her lip's dry yet," Sirius explained, examining his arms.  
  
"Oh yes, it is!" Portia said, relieved someone could understand Anya.  
  
Anya and Sirius both stayed for awhile, bemoaning their injuries. Portia knew what to do though, and produced two lollypops with Drubal's Best Blowing Gum in the centre. Sirius and Anya each took one and eagerly started sucking on it.  
  
"I give them to the first-years!" Portia whispered to an amused Remus. Anya and Sirius were oblivious to the comment, and continued to happily suck on their lollypops, while playing a game of Exploding Snap.  
  
"Ok you two, I think it's time to leave now. Dinner's being served!" Remus reminded them. The two injured souls jumped up.  
  
"Race you to dinner!" Anya yelled, already running out the door.  
  
"Oi! No Fair!" Sirius cried, running behind her a top speed. Portia turned bewildered to Remus, who just shook his head calmly in return. 


	45. The Blue Book

YES! This is the LAST bit of previously posted material from the Harry Potter Site! From now one, it's all new baby!  
  
The Easter holidays flew by, and before they knew it, Hermione, Ron and Harry were traipsing down to the Dungeons again for another enthralling Potions lesson with Snape. He was teaching them to make a potion that would help cure a headache. They were starting on Medicinal potions, and of course, Hermione found it riveting. She was considering a career in Magical Medicine, and was trying to absorb as much of what Snape was telling them as she could.  
  
The Professors were really starting to push subject choices for the 6th year Hogwarts students. They had the option of specialising a few of their classes before 7th year, if they would help them in their chosen job field. Ron and Harry really had no idea what they wanted to do, and so it was this that lead to them visiting Albus Dumbledore one sunny April afternoon. Staring wistfully out a passing open window, Ron sighed audibly. The Lake was once again open for students to enjoy. The barrier was in place, so people were free to go swimming when the weather got hot.  
  
"Liquorice strap," Harry announced the password to the guarding gargoyle. It sprung open, and allowed Ron and Harry through.  
  
"Hello," Dumbledore greeted them warmly as they walked in.  
  
"Hi," both boys answered somewhat uncomfortably.  
  
"I have noticed neither of you boys have given indication of what you plan on doing in the future," Dumbldore said. Harry and Ron remained silent.  
  
"I know it may seem to be early for thinking about things like this, but to get a good start in life, you must give this some thought," Dumbledore half warned. The boys nodded.  
  
"I'm going to give you this book. It asks you a series of questions that may help you decide what to do in the future. Just open to book and answer any questions it asks out loud. It knows how to do the rest," Dumbledore stated after surveying Ron and Harry.  
  
"Ok, you can go now. I'm sure you would much rather be playing down at the lake then talking to your headmaster. Goodbye," Dumbledore smiled in a way that let them know the matter was finished.  
  
Retreating back down the stairs to the Gryffindor common room, Ron studied the book. It's dark blue cover had the rich smell of leather. Spiralling gold lettering covered the front. Ron tried to make sense of it, but it looked Latin. When the boys reached their dorms, Ron threw the book onto his bed, and didn't give it a second glance till much later.  
  
Hurriedly, both boys changed into their swimming trunks. Thanks to the hearty meals and good treatment he had received during his summer break, Harry's physique was starting to take on a more manly appearance. His shoulders had broadened noticeably, and he was thrilled to notice the starting's of a 6-pack stomach. Ron was still thin, but definition was starting. So when they walked out onto the lake, it was no surprise that many girls actually turned their heads to follow them.  
  
"Oh my god, Muffin was actually checking you out Ron!" Hermione said, astoundedly when the boys reached her and Ginny. Ron looked shocked.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, I know. I can't believe it either!" Hermione teased Ron, who promptly picked her up over his shoulder and carried her down to the lake.  
  
"Hmmm should I throw you in?" he said out loud. Hermione shrieked with laughter.  
  
"No, no no!" she giggled. Ron looked thoughtful.  
  
"What do you reckon Harry?" Ron questioned with a look on his face. Harry caught on and immediately picked up the unsuspecting Ginny. Hermione and Ginny were heaved into the lake. Hermione came up spluttering, looking enraged, but Ginny didn't surface. Harry and Ron looked around worriedly after she still hadn't surfaced 3- seconds later. "Ginny?" Harry called out. No answer.  
  
"Ginny!" Ron yelled.  
  
"GINNY!" all three called together. Still no answer.  
  
"Maybe we should get a teacher, or someone should get in and look for her or." Harry's sentence was cut short when he was rather suddenly pulled onto the bottom of the lake. He jumped up, shaking his head. Ginny, Hermione and Ron stood laughing, almost unable to stand up straight.  
  
"Oh, he does care about me!" Ginny said in a mock-innocent/Southern Belle accent. Harry ran to her and tackled her back into the water, knocking into Ron and pushing him into the water.  
  
Sirius, Anya, Remus and Portia watched from the sidelines, half supervising the students, half working on their tans and reminiscing.  
  
"Oh my god Sirius! Do you remember in 7th year, when we had that bet?" Anya suddenly sat up excited. Sirius looked apprehensive.  
  
"Do you remember the thing with the lake?" Anya asked. Sirius groaned, and Portia looked quizzical.  
  
"What happened?" she asked. Anya giggled.  
  
"Well it's like this..." 


	46. Seduction is not Cheating!

OK, This is NEW STUFF!  
  
Many years earlier..  
  
An uncharacteristically hot day at Hogwarts led to the Hogwarts Lake being open for students to go swimming. James and Sirius were lazing around the side of the lake, occasionally taking a dip. It was Day 23 into the bet with Lily and Anya, and the girls were getting worried. The boys didn't seem to be showing any signs of weakness, and they would be damned to spend a month as James' and Sirius' slaves. Thinking fast, Anya decided a little seduction would be in order. So she and Lily picked out their prettiest bikini's (pink with embroidery for Anya, and blue and red stars for Lily) and waltzed down to the lake. Noting James and Sirius were sitting on the shoreline, the girls positioned themselves directly in view. James and Sirius didn't seem to notice, and if they did, they hid it very well.  
  
"Oh hey boys," Anya said casually as if she had just noticed them.  
  
"Hello," Sirius replied cautiously. James grinned at Lily, and she smiled bashfully back.  
  
"Oh darn it! I've forgotten my sunblock!" Anya pouted toward Sirius. He wordlessly offered her a bottle. She smiled and allowed her fingers to gently graze his when she accepted the bottle.  
  
"Thanks," she said shyly. Sirius smirked.  
  
"Not a problem,"  
  
Silence lapsed over the group. Lily stuck her nose in a book, and James rolled over onto his side, presumably to have a snooze.  
  
"Sirius," Anya spoke up in a cutesy-pie tone. He raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Can you please rub this into my back, I can't reach," and with that Anya turned her back toward him, took a deep breath and untied her bikini top at the neck. Sirius coughed noisily, but proceeded to pour a little puddle of creamy white sunscreen into his palm. He started to spread the liquid over Anya's back. She shivered at the coolness.  
  
"You OK?" Sirius asked, concerned. She turned slightly and smiled.  
  
"Just fine," she said seductively. She turned around, and Sirius bit his lip, restraining himself from kissing her right then and there. He finished up with the sunscreen, and retied her bikini for her.  
  
"Thanks," she said, turning around to face him  
  
"So what have you been up to? Missing me much?" she teased.  
  
"Like you aren't missing me!" Sirius teased back. Anya giggled, but replied,  
  
"Of course, but you still haven't answered my question,"  
  
"I miss you like the desert misses the rain," Sirius said, unable to hold himself back any longer. He leant in for a kiss. Lily had glanced up from her book, and caught the little interlude, silently cheering to herself. If this kiss happened, she wouldn't have to slave after James Potter. Unfortunately, the afore-mentioned Potter had awakened to find his best friend about to kiss Anya. He quickly jumped up, and tackled Sirius, just as his lips met Anya's.  
  
"What do you think you're doing Black?!" James roared. Sirius groaned as he realised what had just happened, while Lily and Anya grinned and hi-fived.  
  
"I'm so sorry James," Sirius apologised.  
  
"Yeah, I'm really sorry too James," Anya said in a faux-apologetic voice, wide-eyed and innocent. James scowled at her. Lily sauntered up to her boyfriend.  
  
"Don't worry darling, I won't make you do anything too horrible. I'm sure you won't mind being Snape's partner in Potions instead of me!" Lily entwined her arm into James'. He smiled weakly at her, before turning on Sirius.  
  
"Yeah yeah, I'll do it," Sirius said, dejected.  
  
Present Time..  
  
"That's right, we totally won that bet Black!" Anya smiled victoriously.  
  
"You cheated!"  
  
"You never said we couldn't seduce," Anya said calmly. Remus interjected.  
  
'She does have a point Padfoot my friend. I remember you and James were planning on doing the same thing,"  
  
"Traitor," Sirius muttered. Portia smiled at the story.  
  
"I'm sure the girls didn't make you do anything too bad!" she comforted Sirius. He glowered.  
  
"If you don't count being Snape's lab partner bad," he grumbled. The other three laughed.  
  
"Well, I think you learned your lesson from that, and it's that the most important thing?" Anya said. Sirius's raised eyebrow said it all. 


	47. The Surprise

Before anyone realised, it was yet again time for exams. Hermione, the eternally conciencious student was of course well read and prepared, and was all too willing to tell Harry and Ron about this. Ron had actually made an effort this year in his exam preparation, and was quite pleased with himself. All three 6th years were busy helping Ginny with her O.W.L.S preparations, Ron and Harry telling her everything they remembered about it, and Hermione comprising a handy Helpful Hints manual.  
  
Sirius set his Care of Magical Creatures exam in the easiest way he knew how. He asked Anya what to do.  
  
"Try a multiple choice quiz," she muttered, not really paying attention, for she herself was trying to write exams.  
  
"But that's boring," he whined. She fixed him with a surly look and he retreated from the room. Anya was getting increasingly flustered each day. Trying to set 7 different exams papers was hard especially with Remus out due to there being a full moon.  
  
The days flew by up until the time of the exams, and then they seemed to crawl at snail's pace. But Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all emerged from the experience unscathed, but pale.  
  
'So what are we doing for the holidays?" Ron queried one day, while they lounged around the common room. Hermione and Ginny looked thoughtful, but Harry wasn't really listening. He felt so content at the thought of not having to leave for the Dursley's, he couldn't really care what they did.  
  
"I guess we could all stay at the Burrow for a while," Ginny suggested, somewhat half-heartedly.  
  
"We ALWAYS do that," Ron complained. Hermione sighed, whether with annoyance or heat, no one was quite sure. The conversation trailed off from there, it was too hot to think. Hermione and Harry were reading, while Ginny and Ron were trying to ink each other with the Gobstones. When the door opened and Anya, Sirius and Remus stepped in, there was only mild interest from the group.  
  
"We have a surprise for you all," Anya announced. The students looked up.  
  
"How would you like to spend these holidays on the beach?" Sirius grinned.  
  
"Are you kidding?!" Ginny yelled. Remus shook his head, smiling.  
  
"Oh my god! This is gonna be excellent!" Hermione shrieked, running up to hug Ron.  
  
"I thought you'd like it," Anya said happily. She was glad to be doing something for her godson and friends. And bringing them all, plus Remus, Sirius and Portia to the beach seemed like a fun (but crazy) thing to do.  
  
"Does my mum know about this?" Ron was suddenly suspicious.  
  
"We organised this all a few weeks back, as a reward for all your studying. You will be spending 4 weeks, on the beautiful, sandy beaches of an Australian island, starting as of Monday next week!" Anya announced. Smiles broke out all around.  
  
"Who's going?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Anya of course, you four, Remus, Portia and myself," Sirius cleared up the issue. Hermione raised her eyebrows but said nothing.  
  
After this little morsel of information, the train trip back to Platform 9 and ¾ was going to be anything but boring. Everyone was busy making lists of things they would need and chattering about what they were going to do. Hermione and Ginny discussed swimwear, while Harry and Ron were more interested in water-sports. Anya had given them a brochure, and Ron was very interested in water-skiing.  
  
"So, they ski, on water? What magic do they use?" Ron pondered. Harry couldn't be bothered explaining the whole process of water-skiing , so instead he shrugged, and went back to reading the brochure.  
  
The trip home flew by, and before they knew it, the Hogwarts staff and students were back on Platform 9 and ¾, waiting for their luggage to show up.  
  
"On Monday, we will all Floo into my house before we leave, from there, we'll leave for the Airport and then catch a plane," Anya informed them. Hermione would be staying with the Weasley's, so she could use their Floo network.  
  
"All right, I guess I'll see you all on Monday then. Don't forget your swimmers!" Anya cheerfully dismissed the group, who all went their separate ways. Portia was staying with Anya, so they went to catch a taxi, Hermione left with the Weasleys', and Harry, Remus and Sirius left for Remus's. 


	48. It's Called an Aeroplane Ron!

On Monday, eight excited holidayers chatted in Anya's stylish living room. Anya herself, though excited, was still rushing around trying to make sure everything was taken care of.  
  
"Please tell me someone has sunscreen!," she pleaded exasperatedly. 7 Hands went up into the air, and she smiled in relief.  
  
"All right then, I think we're ready to go!" she finally announced, after double-checking everyone had their luggage. Cheers went up around the room. A horn beeped outside.  
  
"That's the Taxi," Anya called out. In response, everyone picked up their bags and headed outside. Taking out last look around, Anya locked the door, and pulled it shut behind her. To Ginny and Ron the whole taxi experience was new and exciting. To everyone else, it was a normal car ride.  
  
They pulled up at the airport with time to spare. In a flurry of excitement, hands went everywhere, one pair managing to actually pay the driver. Other hands picked up the luggage, and help people out of the car. The taxi drove away, and they sorted themselves out.  
  
"This is NOT my suitcase," Sirius complained, holding up Portia's powder blue case. She snatched it off him with a grin. Sirius smirked at her, and was handed his black leather bag.  
  
"All sorted now?" Anya was worried about missing the flight. She knew the plane was not going to wait for them. Seven heads nodded, so she moved into the airport. Once inside, she found the right terminal, and handed over the passports, tickets and any other necessary paperwork. A few weeks prior, Anya had visited the Department of Magic and put through applications for Ron, Ginny, Harry, Remus and Portia to get Muggle passports. Thankfully, they had come through in time. Once everything was taken care of, Anya finally settled back in the uncomfortable orange waiting chairs thoughtfully provided by the airline. Ginny and Ron were incredibly excited at the prospect of flying. Through a large glass window, they could see a large Boeing coming in to land.  
  
"Look, it's a Perrow-lane," Ron breathed. He had managed a firmer grasp of Muggle language since meeting Harry and Hermione, but it still wasn't perfect.  
  
"It's called an aeroplane Ron," Hermione explained patiently. He nodded distractedly, while watching the large object land. Hermione rolled her eyes, and went back to reading Sense and Sensibility, one of the smaller books in her travel collection. Half an hour later, the group was still waiting in the same uncomfortable chairs, and some were getting restless.  
  
"Is it here yet?" Sirius whined. Remus shook his head. Sirius frowned and made a frustrated noise. 15 minutes later, the call finally came across the loudspeaker.  
  
"This is the boarding call for Flight 108-H to Sydney, Australia. Please board though gate 3E. Thankyou," a polite female voice announced. Sirius, Remus, Anya, Portia, Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Ron all jumped up, happy to finally be on their way. As they boarded the plane, Ginny and Ron stared round amazed at their surroundings. A flight attendant noticed, and kindly showed them the parts of the plane.  
  
"Is this your first time flying?" she asked.  
  
"On a plane it is," Ron answered enthusiastically. The attendant looked confused, and was about to question what he meant, but Anya instead quickly asked what the in-flight movies would be. The near-disaster averted, they all finally relaxed, in the somewhat comfortable seats.  
  
Hours later, they were still on the plane. It was now over the Pacific ocean, and outside the plane it was pitch-dark. Only very few lights remained on inside the plane, and most people were asleep. Sirius and Anya were not these people however. Somehow, the ticketing had seen them seated next to each other, and they were keeping each other awake. Anya had always had a complex about sleeping on planes, and found it impossible to do so. When night fell, she had started to get very nervous. Sirius remembered this from many years earlier, and he was doing his best to calm her. He was reading to her from The Princess Bride, one of her favourite books that she took everywhere with her. As he finished reading to her from the Fire Swamp part, Anya sighed. "What?" Sirius asked, but not meanly. Anya smiled a small smile.  
  
"I want a Westley," she said simply.  
  
"And I want a Buttercup," Sirius smiled back at her.  
  
"Listen Anya, maybe we should.." Sirius trailed off his sentence.  
  
"What?" she asked sleepily. Sirius took a deep breath, prepared to say what he meant.  
  
"I think we should start again," he told her. There was no response from Anya.  
  
"Anya?" he said softly. He bent over her, but she didn't notice. She was sleeping peacefully, for once. A soft smile curved her pink lips. Sirius didn't wake her, instead pulling her airline blanket up to cover her. He looked at her, and couldn't help himself from planting a soft kiss on her cheek. Anya's smiled deepened, as he pulled away and fell into a slumber himself. 


	49. Keep her happy

I am truly sorry it has taken me so long to post. I have been run off my feet lately, with millions of assignments due in. I will try to get a fair bit typed up today, but I will only post sporadically, so it lasts longer! Again, I'm sorry, but holidays are coming up, I can type then!  
  
Belle  
  
"So this is Australia?" Sirius stated as he exited the plane.  
  
"The one and only!" Anya was in a very chipper mood, after finally being able to sleep on the flight. Remus and Portia walked off the plane hand in hand, causing a few raised eyebrows amongst their travelling companions. And then there was of course the Hermione and Ron, and Ginny and Harry couplings. Sirius realised that he and Anya were the only two single people left on the holiday, and a sly grin crept over his face. Anya saw the smile and asked him what he wast thinking about.  
  
"Just thinking up new and exciting ways to tease Remus!" Sirius covered himself, but earned a sharp jab in the ribs from Anya.  
  
"Don't you dare! Remus has been through a lot and now he's finally finding some happiness. You leave them alone Sirius Black!" Anya raised her eyebrows and gave him a Look, and Sirius knew he'd better behave if he still wanted to stand a chance with her. After checking through Customs and the baggage terminal, Anya located the next flight for the tired tourists.  
  
"There's another flight?" Ron asked in disbelief. Anya smiled.  
  
"How else are we going to get to the Whitsunday Islands Ron? We can't swim there," Hermione and Ginny laughed at the thoughtful look that crossed his face.  
  
"Ok found the flight, it leaves in three hours. Well that gives us enough time to change currencies, grab a quick bite to eat and do a quick tour of the shops," Anya calculated.  
  
"What are we going to do with the luggage?" Harry asked.  
  
"Two options. We hire a locker, or someone volunteers to stay here with the bags," Anya concluded.  
  
"I'll stay," Remus quickly offered. Portia nodded, signifying her decision to stay as well.  
  
"I'll make sure to grab you something to eat," Anya promised. Six people set off in search of the Exchange stand. Hermione was the one who finally spotted it next to a food stall.  
  
"I don't know why Ron didn't spot it sooner," Ron had spent most of his time at the airport salivating over the various foods. He smiled sarcastically at his girlfriend, and she gave him a loving kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Oh look, they're already married!" Ginny teased. Ron would've retorted had Anya not separated the two siblings and pulled everyone toward the stand.  
  
"Ron and Ginny, no matter how amazed you might be, you can't say ANYTHING about the money while we're standing there. Got that?" Hermione quickly instructed before reaching the booth. Changing the money was a relatively pain-less experience, the only embarrassment caused to Anya when Sirius loudly announced his pleasure at the thought of almost tripling his money (the Aussie dollar is worth nothing!). A quick look at her watch told Anya the flight would be boarding in 40 minutes.  
  
"I guess we'd better go find some food."  
  
"Oh, can we eat worms or kangaroo or whatever they eat over here!" Ron started almost bouncing when he walked. Anya looked alarmed, and quickly stopped and addressed the group.  
  
"First things first. Ron, whatever you may have heard, Australians do not eat their native animals! Any stereotypical images you have in your head about these people, throw it away! They do not walk around in Acubra's, they do not call women 'sheila's', and they don't all live in the Outback. OK?" Five dumbstruck travellers nodded, and Anya continued on her way.  
  
After grabbing some food, and remembering to actually bring something back for Portia and Remus, the group from England were once again back on a plane.  
  
"So where're we headed now?" Sirius asked as the plane started it's ascent into the clouds.  
  
"Brisbane, and from there we can get a flight straight to Hamilton Island," Anya explained, while flipping through an in-house magazine. She was busy trying to find photos of their destination, so she could show the group what to expect.  
  
"How long's the flight?" Sirius kept up his questioning.  
  
"About an hour and a half both flights," Anya again answered distractedly.  
  
"So I won't have to read you a story on these flights so you can sleep?" Sirius joked. Anya stopped her flicking and faced him.  
  
"Sirius, I would really like to thank you for doing that. I can't believe I actually got to sleep! I really appreciated it," she smiled in gratitude at him, and he smiled back. Congratulating himself on making her happy, Sirius turned to look out the window, positive events to come would re-ignite old flames. 


	50. View from the top

"Anya, I don't know if you've mentioned it before, but what are the sleeping arrangements going to be?" Remus took Anya aside and asked before they checked into their hotel. She was a little stunned at the question. The thought hadn't occurred to her that Portia and Remus might want to stay in the same room.  
  
"To tell you the truth Remus, I hadn't actually thought about it!" she answered.  
  
"How about I stay with Sirius, and you stay with Portia for a few days, and we'll see how it goes?" Remus offered. Anya smiled gratefully in return.  
  
"That would solve a few hassles!" she explained. Remus nodded, and he didn't look incredibly disappointed, so Anya didn't feel too bad about splitting him and Portia up. Walking up to the front desk, Anya smiled at the blond attendant.  
  
"Hi, we'd like to check in." the process took a little less than 10 minutes as Anya paid for everything, and the hotel lay-out was explained.  
  
"Have nice stay!" the blonde concluded. The group yelled out their thanks as they made their way upstairs.  
  
"Right, we have.Ron and Harry room 105, Sirius and Remus room 107, myself and Portia room 106, and Ginny and Hermione 108. Go!" Anya instructed the group and the headed for their appropriate doors.  
  
"Wow! Check out that view!" Ginny's cries of happiness could be heard echoing down the hall. Anya smiled to herself.  
  
"I think this trip is going to be a good one," she whispered softly out the window.  
  
  
  
Sorry this bit is so short, I accidentally cut it off the last posting. 


End file.
